I Am Broken -IAMSEQUEL
by ICECREAMProduction
Summary: Oh well, obviously. Everyone will get hurt by someone. Everyone is meant to be broken, even promises. Even glasses and bodies. But how this sequel will going to end? Still broken? Still hurt? Someone needs to lie to save one another. Someone needs to lie to destroy one another. That's life. There's LIE. PART 2 OF 'BODY' CODE. ANGST/MYSTERY RATED M! Don't want angst? DON'T READ.
1. INTRODUCTION III

**I am Broken from 'I Am Sequel' by: ICECREAMPRODUCTION**

 **Read the first part of #IAMSEQUEL which is 'I am Gay' before reading this third part. VIEW MY PROFILE!**

 **1ST SEQUEL: I AM GAY (COMPLETE)**

 **2ND SEQUEL: I AM YOURS (COMPLETE)**

 **3RD SEQUEL: I AM BROKEN (ON GOING)**

 **4TH SEQUEL: ?**

 **5TH SEQUEL: ?**

No part of this book may be reproduced in any form or by means without the author's consent.

BOOK: Some characters, places and situations in this story have no existence. All the incidents are based on the author's invention and imagination. Any resemblance to other stories is purely coincidental.

Main characters are from 'PITCH PERFECT' movie if you doesn't know.

WARNING: If you can't bear errors then this is not for you. You are not obliged to read this story. Do not copy, display, and transmit any parts of this story without permission.

This story contains mature scenes.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

©ICECREAMPRODUCTION 2017

ALLRIGHTS RESERVED 2017

FB Page: PitchPerfectFanPH/

FB Group: groups/pitchperfectgroup/

Tumblr Acc:


	2. Chapter 1: Delude

**# CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N: Special mention to the first one who guess who's Chloe's room mate! Shanelle Andrea Salarda Rait. Hi Bes! And to Lee Anne Balajadia Tapnio who sees this fic as unique. Gosh. Lovelots!**

 **Ps. Guys! This is not yet the end (if that's what you are thinking it is) for Bechloe so please don't hate me! KEEP HOLDING ON! Okay?**

 **WARNING: THIS SEQ IS FULL OF ANGST. THAT MEANS IT MEANT TO PISS YOU OFF AND AT THE SAME TIME.. GUESS.** _ ***smirk***_ **STOP READING IF YOU DON'T WANT IT.**

It's been a peaceful day for Chloe.

Unless Peter didn't actually came and sat beside her.

"Hey Red." He approached exactly for Chloe to hide her phone. "I heard you and Beca broke up." He grinned. He's still not yet moving on of what happened to them that night. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Could you stay away even a meter to me? You're irritating me." Chloe infuriated. Peter complied and sat across her, still wearing his grin.

"Here." Peter said and as he properly sit on his chair, he mesmerized at how Chloe glared at him.

He's totally whip for sure.

"You're so beautiful Red." Peter mumbled. "Anyway." He immediately recovered. "Can I invite you?-

"Nah. I'm busy." Chloe immediately said.

"We're not going to bar-

"I'm still busy Peter. It's upcoming examination and I need to pass so if you don't want to pass, then don't drag me with you."

"Fine. Then can I give you a ride later home?"

"I don't trust you."

"I'm trying my very best to be nice, Red." Peter mumbled. "Obviously, I'm not a bookworm but if that's your hobby then I'm ready to be one."

"I don't care. I still don't trust you." She really doesn't mean to be mean but his presence was a big baggage that she needs to let go. "Did you know that you're the reason why we broke up, right?" Chloe mumbled. Sounding pissed. Their act was still on going since Chloe move out of her dorm.

And they were doing good.

Hoping no one will suspect them.

They were like teenagers who's often sneaking out to their parents just to meet each other.

Beca being like a celebrity who have so many not-so-called-paparazzi needs to have a private car to ditch out of Barden without noticing her.

Like a motorcycle.

"I'm sorry." Peter sincerely said.

"No. Your sorry was just nothing compare to the pain I'm feeling right now." Chloe sternly said. "I'll better appreciate it if you stay away from me."

And yeah. That's the moment Peter leave.

But before he totally disappear Peter yelled.

"What's the password of your phone Red?"

Chloe widen her eyes as she couldn't feel her phone to her pocket and when she looked at Peter,

He's waving her phone on his hand while grinning.

Chloe immediately put her things together and ran towards Peter who was also running away from her.

They were like running idiot in the empty hallway.

"Give that to me you jerk!" Chloe yelled at him as she tried to catch him.

Peter was about to yell back when someone pushed him that made him fell on the floor. Chloe gasped.

Not because Peter fell hard on the floor but because of her phone might get broken again.

"I told you to stay away from her, right?" Matthew growled and took Chloe's phone to his hand and gave it to her.

Peter didn't do anything but to chuckle as he sat down on the floor alone when the two of them walked away.

"You owe me your number Beale." Matthew whispered. He's holding her hand while they were walking in an empty hallway.

Chloe couldn't reject him coz he really owe him a lot so she has no choice. "Here." Chloe said and handed Matthew her phone. "Put your number there." Matthew grinned before putting his number and gave it back to her.

"I heard that you two broke up? Is that true?" Matthew asked. Chloe looked down on her phone instead of answering. Matthew chuckled before putting his arms to Chloe's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I just wanted to move on."

"I told you. Nothing last forever." Matthew giggled. Chloe glared at him. "Just kidding. Do you want some ice cream? I'll treat you." Matthew grinned when Chloe finally smiled.

When they got to the Ice Cream Shop, they both ordered their ice creams.

"God. I didn't know there's an Ice Cream Shop near Barden." Chloe said between scooping the ice cream and swallowed it. "It's so good."

"Actually, I'm usually in here whenever I don't have classes. I'm watching kids eating their ice creams while making cute noises."

"You're alone?"

"Yep. I discreetly going here so my friends won't tease me."

"It's so romantic to me to stay here eating with my behalf." Chloe mumbled while drawing a light smile on her face.

"We can go here often if you want." Matthew suggested that turned into horror when Chloe grinned. "I mean-

"Matthew's finally asking me for a date."

"No. I mean, we're bestfriends so.. why not?"

"Alright." Chloe chuckled. "I really didn't expect I will have a gay friend."

"What?"

"Joke." Chloe showed her a peace sign before picking up her phone. She felt it vibrate.

Beca: Hi baby. Where are you?

Chloe smiled and Matthew just kept on looking at her facial expression.

Chloe: I'm in the ice cream shop right now with Matthew.

Beca: Ah.

Chloe frowned. Well she intended to make Beca jealous at this time.

Chloe: Why baby? I missed you.

Beca: I'm thinking about we meet right now but I think your busy.

Chloe grinned.

Chloe: oh no baby. I'm not busy. Actually I'm bored.

Beca: Okay. Go to the back of the coffee shop again and we'll meet there.

Chloe gulped at Beca's text and immediately replied.

Chloe: Okay. Wait me 5.

Chloe looked at Matthew who immediately looked away.

"I need to go Matt." Chloe said.

"Why? What happened?"

"I have an urgent class and I'm going to be late. Bye. Thanks for the treat." Chloe said and kissed his cheek before rushing out of the shop and took a cab.

Matthew shook his head while smiling and grabbed Chloe's bowl with still half melting ice cream on it.

When Chloe came at the back of the coffee shop, she saw Beca swinging her foot while sitting at the big trash box. They smiled at each other before Chloe ran towards her and placed herself between Beca's legs.

"I missed you." Chloe was about to kiss her when she tilted her head to avoid her kisses. "What?"

"What are you doing in the Ice Cream Shop with Matthew?" Beca asked sounded so pissed.

"Eating Ice Cream? What else can we do there?" Chloe husked and leaned towards Beca's chest.

"Babe, Matthew looks like a jerk but he's not totally jerk. He's my bestfriend, okay? He's nice and trustworthy. You two can be friends."

"I still don't like him."

"You sounds so jealous baby." Chloe kissed Beca's pouting lips then after seconds of not moving, she finally kissed her back.

They make out for minutes and Beca stopped Chloe from opening her jeans.

"Babe not here. Let's go to my car."

On the other places, Ashley was convincing Aubrey to make her a hearing aid without giving her any reason why. Aubrey was not often speaking when she get 'drugged' and that's one of reason why they were still examining her. But they don't know anything what's happening to her because of her defense mechanism. The girls couldn't do any experimentation about this like what Emily did in the urgent meeting coz obviously, they think Emily was drugged. Beca who will they ask for a permission who they think had been drugged too so they don't have any choices but to observe them.

Ashley was asking for a high technology hearing aid coz she finally knew that the girl she met in the mall was not really a deaf since birth and she just couldn't hear it loud.

After that day she met Lee, she become busy and she let Amy to handle the detective club without her. And they were suspecting someone inside the group already but they weren't sure about it coz she's really acting weird this past few days.

Flo didn't tell anyone about it since Ashley moved Lee to another place. Even Jessica coz she doesn't care about it anymore.

No one knows why she took care that girl so much but Flo was glad because of that. She doesn't need to worry about Jessica and Ashley's relationship anymore.

Well, everyone knows that Flo has a huge admiration to Jessica and Jessica was Ashley's bestfriend. But for Flo they had a relationship despite of how close they were..

..before.

"Please, Bree. Make me one. I'll pay you if you want."

"I don't need your money. Just tell me first where you'll gonna use it." Aubrey asked without looking at her. She's on her table, drinking wine.

"I can't tell. But I'm sure she will gonna help us." Ashley reassured but Aubrey only chuckled.

"She huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm still wondering why everyone was lying."

"What a-are you talking about?"

Aubrey chuckled again. "I remember everything Ash. I remember every moment I have with all of you years ago."

Ashley frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Then suddenly Aubrey slammed her hand over the table and glared at startled Ashley. "She killed her!"

"You killed her. I killed her. Everyone killed her, Aubrey." Then Ashley laughed. A laugh that she didn't usually do. "If I were you, I will shut my mouth. Anyway, if you don't want to do my favor then fine. I'm gonna go." Ashley was about to go when Aubrey spoke again.

"Liar."

"Aubrey. Aubrey. Aubrey." Ashley let out an insulting sigh. "We at least saved you."

"What about her?!"

"We are doing our best to save her like what we did to you. But she's hardheaded."

"Do the same with me."

"We can't. She's triggered."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know you know what I mean."

"How was your roommate babe?" Beca asked as she zipper her jeans. She made sure that she was properly tucked.

"Well atleast we're already close." Chloe answered by buckling her bra on her back. "Becs please help me with this."

Beca turned to her and shocked when she saw Chloe had a big bruised on her shoulder blade. "Babe, what happen to this?"

"What?"

"This. You have a big bruise here." Beca pointed and Chloe whimpered.

"I think that's when you pushed me here and my back slammed hard on the metal part of the seatbelt."

"Awe. I'm sorry baby." Beca sincerely said and kissed the bruised part of Chloe's back before buckling her bra.

"It's okay babe." Chloe said and wore her black shirt. After she's done, she turned around and hugged Beca. "I love you Becs."

"I love you more Chlo." Beca smiled. "Do you want some road trip?"

"You don't have class?" Chloe asked.

"I can ditch class whenever I wanted." Beca smug.

"Well, Beca. I disagree with that." Chloe pulled away and cross her arms over her chest. "You will going to attend your class."

Beca rolled eyes and pouted. "But I want a road trip with you."

"We can have it in any other day-

"But I want now."

"Why so childish Becs?" Chlor giggled and kissed Beca's cheek.

"I missed you." Beca pouted that made Chloe giggled.

"But you have a class." Chloe said. "What about later? After your class? I don't have class today so."

"Go home and don't talk to that Matthew."

"Becs he's my friend. I know your jealous but he's safe. Seriously."

"I still don't like him."

Chloe sighed. "I love you, okay? Now go to Barden and kick some ass there. I'll take a cab and go home like what you said. I'll text you if I'm already home. We'll take a night road trip if you want to." Chloe said while fixing her hair in a messy bun.

"Geez. Fine. Just take care."

"Okay. Bye." Chloe kissed Beca's lips before going out of her car. She wore her sun glasses before calling a cab.

When she got home, she saw her dog and roommate. Her dog, Billie was playing with a red ball and ran to her feet when she saw Chloe. She carried Billie.

"Hey. You don't have a class?" Chloe asked as she saw her roommate using her laptop in their bed. It was a double bed. Chloe was on the upper side.

"I can ditch class whenever I wanted." She smug that made Chloe cringed as she sat on their couch.

"You have a same dialogue with Beca today."

"Of course. We're sisters." She said. "I know her more than you know her."

Chloe smirked. "Here we go again Jessica. Yes. Let's say you know her but dude, she's in love with me-

"You don't know anything about her."

"Why Beca let you again to be my roommate? Because she was saving me?" Chloe scoffed. "Oh come on!" She chuckled. "She's saving me while what? Coming with me? Having sex with me? While saying how much she loves me?" She rolled her eyes before standing up. "I'm sorry but that's not the thing Beca was interpreting to me."

"Okay. Listen to me Chloe." Jessica put her laptop beside her. "What if I tell you, I want you now." Jessica asked while staring directly at Chloe's blue orbs. "What will you think about it? That I love you? That I like you? Maybe I like you but not as much I like my dough nut." Chloe widen her eyes. "She was just having sex with you but that doesn't mean she loves you."

"Shut up." Chloe put Billie down and tried to calm herself. She was not believing Jessica. She will not going to believe everything she was saying to her.

"Did she ever ask you to have a date? Or take you to a romantic date?"

"She dated me inside her dorm." Chloe mumbled. Jessica just laughed.

"Was it an intimate date-

"I said shut up!" Chloe roared. "Could you atleast tell me why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm saving you."

"Fuck you then." Chloe said while raising her middle finger then went to the bathroom. She locked the door.

Few minutes after, Chloe heard someone talking behind the door.

"I have this kind of memory where even a single detail of your shirt since the first time we met was hard to forget. Chloe I know everything. Even a single detail of Beca's life. How her mom died. Why Genesis was messing with the mafia. Even the detail of when, where, why and how Jade died." Jessica sighed. "Don't trust Beca. Don't trust anyone. Even me. Please no one can save you at this point where even you, yourself can't save you."

It's already 5 pm when Beca came to their apartment. Beca noticed that Chloe wasn't in her best mood because she was lying on her bed flat while already sleeping but when she told her they will buy ice cream while road tripping, she immediately got up and changed.

Jessica wasn't in there when Beca came.

"Babe?" Chloe spoke.

"Babe." Beca immediately respond with a stern voice but she giggled after a second.

"Why we're separated again?" Chloe asked while choosing her best shoes. She's wearing a shorts along with a white tank top.

"My room was bugged. They can see and hear everything what we are talking about or what we are doing. We broke up in front of them to let everyone know that there's no way you'll be part of my life. And to let them know that I'm not serious with you. Why?"

"I didn't saw any camera in your room-

"Did you really check my room?"

"No."

"You can't tell that."

"Why you let Jessica to be my room mate?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes."

"Did she told you not to trust me?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded without looking at her. Then suddenly Beca chuckled. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then don't believe in her. She has this kind of thing where she endure every bit of life using her eyes and when she reached the part of giving up, she's messing with me like what she did to me before. I just made her your room mate because I know she can protect you anytime." Beca said as she stares at the redhead. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Chloe nodded. "She's my adopted envious sister."

"Envious?"

"She is. You still don't know her. She's nice but does not mean she has no secret." Beca told. "We need to be careful not to each other Chlo but to the enemies. Remember that."

Chloe was not convince yet but seeing sincerity in Beca's navy blue eyes makes her want to believe every part of what she was saying. She knew she was safe with her. She's just confused why they were telling her to let Beca go.

Chloe nodded.

"Wow. Where part of the earth are we right now?" Chloe asked as she open the window at the backseat. She was on the backseat while eating her ice cream.

Beca was the one who's driving it. She was wearing her sun glasses and a cap. She's also wearing a blank tank top under her black bomber jacket and a black ripped jeans.

She was using her convertible car. So when she knew that no one was with them in that road Beca pushed the button where the car's roof will go down. Chloe made an 'o' noise as the car's roof moved.

She was now completely seeing the orange with blue and cloudy sky she was staring since they came at the empty road. She was like a kid as she grin at Beca who was staring at her in the rear view mirror.

Few minutes later Beca stopped the car and looked at Chloe. They stopped from the view where you can see a mountains, a small pond in the middle of the fences and an orange sun that was about to go down.

"This place is so beautiful." Chloe said sincerely. This place makes her calm. She was stress this past few weeks because of what's happening but Beca being on her side makes everything alright. It was like knowing someone who could always be there for you to show everything was alright.

"This world is now showing me how much I love you Chloe." Beca said and leaned on her car's door as she looked up. Chloe looked at her. "That blue sky." Beca pointed out. Chloe looked at the sky. "That's your blue eyes I always wanted to look at. It's as amazing as its owner." The redhead blushed. "The orange part of the sky was your hair. I love your hair. It's my favorite thing in this world and it suits her owner so much. It makes her unique." She wondered. "That pale cloud was me." She sat and pointed out. "Yay! I've been captivate by the color of the sky." Beca smiled at Chloe who was now crying. "I'm so in love with you Chloe. I can't even sleep at night without your calls."

"I love you too Beca.." Chloe sobbed. Beca smiled once again before standing up and jump beside her. She hugged Chloe and rubbed her back.

"It's okay baby.. everything will be alright. I can assure you that." Beca comforted.

"I've never been in love like this before Beca and I think I'm going insane without you."

"Me too." Beca respond. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Chloe looked at her. "I was like, it's not me anymore. It was like I'm the better version of me now. It's so painful for me to move you out in my dorm and it felt like I totally move you out of my life. You're perfume was ghosting me. Your scent was inside my bathroom for goodness sake. I'm missing you so much. " They both giggled. Chloe placed herself between Beca's legs and leaned on her chest. She smiled as she heard Beca's heartbeat. "But I'm just stepping up Chlo. We're just stepping up. Help me to win this battle. Help me do the duty of myself being your lover as well as the fighter. Help me to do everything according to what would make us safe. I need you Chloe, because you know what? I'm starting to realize there's something worse than stepping up and facing your fears and that's living as if I'm already dead. I'm more than dead without you. You're encouraging me to stay awake. You motivate me with everything-

"Stop Beca." Chloe lightly smack her arm.

"What?" Beca giggled.

"You're making me blush so much." Chloe chuckled and Beca kissed her head.

Few minutes of silence before Beca spoke again.

"Do you know Kristen Butler?"

"Who's that?"

"She said, sunsets are proof that no matter what happens, everyday can end beautifully."

"That's true." Chloe said as she looked at the sunset. "I never expect you're a sunset lover." Beca smiled. "Well, we're odd. I'm a sunrise lover. Do you ever see a sunrise?"

"I'm lazy to wake up so early unlike you Chloe."

"So you haven't see yet? Oh god. It's also beautiful! We need to schedule that somehow!" Chloe enthusiastically said that made Beca poke her side. "What?"

"This place is so far from Barden and if you're saying to me that we should go early- no Chloe. I'm still sane." Beca giggled as Chloe began to tickle her. "Fine! Fine! But not now. We have exam next week and I need you to be my study buddy." Beca winked. "I will constantly go in your dorm this week to study with you."

"Just make sure it was only study Becs."

"Well." Beca grinned. "A little make out will do- ouch." Chloe smacked her arm again as she pulled away from Beca.

"You know what? I'm thinking you're becoming so pervert each day."

"Dude I can't help it. My girfriend was sooo hot." Beca winked.

"Oh stop." Chloe covered her face as she blushed.

"But seriously Chloe. You're so irresistible. I can't handle your body." Beca looked at her seductively and laughed as Chloe turns into a tomato red. Beca kissed her hand and stood up. She jump off the back seat and went to the driver seat. "Before I decide whether to rape you here or not, where do you want to go next?" Beca smiled at the rear view and pushed the button to make them a roof. She took off her cap and glasses.

"Hmm." Chloe acted as if she was really thinking. "What about you decide to where we go?"

"What about Italian Restaurant?"

"So expensive!"

"Hmm. Seafood house?"

"That's so far here."

"What about Mc Donald's?"

"That's so cheap."

"What about you decide?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine let's go drive thru!"

But they didn't just went to Mc Donald's drive thru. They also went to Sea Food house that Beca was referring. Chloe needs sea foods because she's anemic.

Chloe was eating at the back seat and constantly giving Beca a fries and a quick kiss whenever she wants to.

"Are you gonna go in the camp? I heard that the camp is for chosen people only and I'm one of them." Chloe asked while bobbing her head at the rhythm of the song Lose Myself.

"Of course you're part of Unlucky Thirteen before, not mentioning you're awesome there." Beca winked. "It was just right after exam. We need to chill somehow into the woods. It's also weekend so why not?"

It's passed 10 pm and it was like an endless road trip for them. They constantly sang along with the radio songs that was playing.

"Do you want some adventure babe?" Beca asked without looking at her. She smirked.

"I love adventure Becs." Chloe seductively said and ran her hand to Beca's side. Beca pushed her hand.

"Not that." Beca giggled. "I mean adventure like chase by the cops. Drag race by unknown. You know." Beca smirked again.

"I disagree. Big time. No for cops. What if there's someone see us together? Or who are you going to call if ever we get caught?"

"Well, I disagree too." Beca said and turned her speed on.

"Oh god. Hardheaded. I should take my seatbelt seriously." Chloe said and buckled her seatbelt.

"Beca Mitchell will never get caught baby." Beca smiled as she saw a police car on her back.

"Uh-huh. There's a cop over there."

"See that traffic light?" Beca asked. "That will turn to red in 15 seconds."

14..

"There's already three cops babe." Chloe enthusiastically clapped her hands.

11..

"Well, if we didn't get caught, I'll show you something important."

9..

"Well I think we're in danger.." Chloe said as she looked at the back of the car. The 5 cops was just 5 meter behind them.

7..

"Danger is equals to adventure Chlo."

5..

"Fuck Beca. It's either we're dead or busted."

4..

"Neither of the two." Beca smirked.

3..

"You're so hot there babe. I love you!" Chloe said and smiled. Beca turned her turbo on but her eyes dilated as the traffic light immediately turned into red and every car that was intersecting them was being avoided by Beca with a lot of horn as she turned to left and right.

They successfully left the cops behind the red light and turned into the dark street to use a short cut.

"WHOA!" Chloe reacted and she let out a heavy sighed. She was also nervous. "That was amazing babe!"

"Well, I'm really amazing." Beca smug. "So we're gonna go somewhere. Wear this jacket and eye glasses. We need to disguise or at least you." Beca said and gave her the a black hoddie jacket that was inside her bag. She also gave Chloe a black bandana. Chloe immediately wore it.

"Where are we going then?" Chloe asked as she looked at herself on the rear view mirror.

"You look pretty but you need to use that hoodie and hide your hair. Also use that bandana to cover your nose and mouth." Beca chuckled. "We're going to Emily's world where Mitchell was not just amazing but also famous."

"Awe. My girlfriend was really famous since I met her."

"Well I'm more famous there." Beca winked.

When they got out of their car, all people was looking at them as the both of them walked towards the roadway while holding each other's hand where you will enter the street racer's way. There's already few people there and Beca was sure they will just preparing for the next race.

There's so many audience at the side of the road, a loud music from different kinds of car audio, lights and drinks.

It's illegal race every 11 pm.

Chloe was already wearing her disguise that made the both of them so dominant. Well, Chloe was just wearing a black hoddie to hide her hair and half of her forehead, she didn't zip her jacket to show her inner cloth. Her eyes was captivating so many guys but they didn't even noticed it. Her mouth and nose was covered by the black bandana. She was also wearing a white shorts and a black knee boots. While Beca's hair was being braid by Chloe. She was wearing a sun glass because it's so the lights there was so bright for her.

Then suddenly two men stopped them from walking.

"Ma'am this is not the right way for couples." A tall man said but Beca slightly lowered her sun glasses to take a glance of the men in front of them. Then she took her wallet to take some money but the man just laughed at them. "Ma'am seriously. This area was prohibited for the audience. Just proceed to the audience area."

"Are you two new here?" Beca asked impatiently.

Again.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's demeanor. She's sure of what next would happen when Beca took a card from her jacket when the both men stayed quiet. She showed them her ID.

"Beca Mitchell." The two men mumbled and looked at each other.

Then they both heard someone.

"BM!" A manly voice called from a far. A man with a grey hair. "Hey! BM. What brought you here? And- oh." She looked at Chloe who was immediately looked away to hide her face from Peter.

"Let me in." Beca said and looked at the two men. Peter glared at the two men.

"I told you to learn the people who's in the white list right?" Peter yelled at them. "You're embarrassing me to the BM! GET OUT FUCK OUT OF MY FACE." He furiously said and two men rushed out. Then she turned in front of Beca. "I'm sorry-

"It's okay." Beca replied ans pulled Chloe inside the barricade. Peter followed them.

When Beca was settled she has been approached by many people and Chloe was just sitting in the empty bench.

Few minutes Chloe heard Beca spoke. She has no sun glasses now.

"I need a schedule for a race with Punk."

"According to our data, your last race was 7 months ago. Still undefeated. It will gonna be your first time to race with Punk. He will be the one who will schedule your race."

"Fine. You Punk, come here!"

"What?"

"We'll gonna have a race. Tell me when you are free?" Peter hesitately looked at her.

"My partner Junk was still sick. And she couldn't be here at this moment." Peter said and looked at Beca who was having an impish smirk. "But I'll try asking her next week. What about last day of January?"

"Cool. I thought you will going decline me Punk." Beca smirked. "You better prepared coz every mistake has a consequence."

"What's your bet prize ma'am?"

"I don't do bets, woman." Beca sternly said to the woman in desk. "Legendaries don't bet. It's either my famous consequence or death." They heard gasps from the crowd.

"She's joking. I'll bet-

"Oh come on. The Punk is coward?" Beca scoffed. Her eyed shows furious.

"I'm not I'm just-

"He's afraid of death guys." Beca laughs and walked towards him. "Let's have a bet. If I win, go to my favorite room. If I lose, I'll let you bother my ex." She whispered. Peter gulped. "I will never forget the traitors, Pete. They do die for sure so if I were you, I'll get my ass off the community. I don't care if you're my father's favorite or Emily's ex boyfriend. I'll make sure you will gonna go die in this."

Chloe looked at Beca who was walking towards her. She then pulled her outside and went straight to their car, leaving greyheaded guy pale.

Chloe sat at the shotgun seat while Beca was calming herself. Chloe didn't do anything but just looked at her. She felt the intensity between them so she doesn't have plans of making it a big deal. She knew Beca was still mad because of what happened between Peter and her.

And she has nothing to do with it except to ignore Peter completely.

"Oh fuck Chloe I'm seriously fucked up." Beca sighed in frustration. "I better get you home now." Then Beca started the engine. "I'm still fucking jealous."

"Don't be. It's just a mistake.. I'm just yours Beca."

"Just make sure Chlo." Beca said and she drive Chloe home.


	3. Chapter 2: Comeuppance

**# CHAPTER 2**

 **A/N: Well, about the title, I think it's a clue of what will gonna happen to the chapter. I can't think of more wittier (that suits sequel) so I think this suits this. (I THINK) Happy? reading!**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Beca roared inside the room. "I thought you were on my side?!"

They are all inside the conference room of Head Quarters. They are having a meeting and the rest of them are not talking.

"I'm always on your side Beca but killing him was not-

"Do I have to remind you Em that your guy was having a huge boner on my girlfriend?" Beca sternly said that made Emily looked away. "Your love won't work with the guy who doesn't even lay an eye to you."

"But it doesn't mean you'll kill him! Beca he's one of the alley and killing him was another blood thirst!" Emily yelled at her.

"That's why we're here to plan guys! Are you listening to me?" Beca scolded.

"You're out of your wits." Aubrey said while looking at her. Beca glared at her.

"What?"

"I said you're in your delusional state. Why would you just chill?" Aubrey calmly said. Beca just laughed at her.

"Posen." Beca paused and mock her with giggled. "Peter knew I'm dating Chloe. They met each other in the auction. Then they met again in the mansion. Then this jerk kept on bothering her after that. Then what will I see after that? They're making out. Dude. He's perfectly disrespecting me. Now you're saying to me that I'm in delusional? Are kidding me?"

"It's definitely Chloe's fault. If she's not acting like a bitch-

"Don't you dare say that to my girlfriend Aubrey Posen."

"What? I'm saying the truth! She's bitch!-

Then suddenly Beca forcefully threw her a pocket knife. And it buried on the table in front of her. Aubrey just gave her a look.

"You should fix yourselves overnight coz if tomorrow you still don't cooperate with me, I'll force myself to restrain all of you."

"No need for overnight Beca." Emily said and everyone looked at her. "Where do you want it to happen?"

Beca smirked. "Good job my Zeus. Good job."

"I'm still your reaper Beca and if doing wrong stuffs would make you happy then let's get it on." Emily said without looking at Beca.

"Well, I really have the best reaper here. What about the other? Please go if you don't want and think about it overnight. I'm gonna talk to Emily alone." Beca said and stood up.

"I'm in." Ashley said. "I forgot I'm still your repear. I'm sorry." Ashley stood up and bowed down to Beca.

But Aubrey hissed before going out of the room. Next by Fat Amy and the rest.

"I didn't know what's happening to them and why are they turning themselves to me but if that's part of the Genesis plan then I'll suck with it." Beca said between gritted teeth.

"That's not part of their plan. They're just worrying about you Becs." Ashley said.

"Don't call me Becs, Beca or Bec. I'm your mafia boss right now and this was in the rules."

"I'm sorry Mistress." Ashley said. "We're just worried."

"No. Someone is brainwashing you to turn your back on me."

"No one Be- Mistress."

"I'm agreeing with Mistress with that." Emily blurted. "You're acting weird Dionysus. You all are."

"We're investigating."

"Are you gonna lie to me?" Beca asked while looking at her.

"Mistress."

"Another liar." Emily chuckled as she put a gun on Ashley's head. Ashley closed her eyes as she felt the cold gun on her temple. "I'm not going to think twice of putting your brain out of that smart skull."

"Come on Ash. We've been friends for years." Beca said and sat on her chair.

"The three of you had been suspected drugged by Fethum100. Aubrey, you and Emily." Ashley confessed that made Emily bursted in laughing and put her gun down.

"Seriously. That's the funniest thing I've ever been heard this year! I've been drugged, yes. But it's not Fethum100 bullshit. We might die in process if it was! It's just a high dosage of methamphetamines. I've been in my experimental stage this past few weeks because you're all acting weird! I didn't even inform that we've been attack by the intruder. I just received a message."

"But why did you break up with Stacie? Or often sleeping in the morning?" Ashley asked skeptically.

"Stacie was making everything complicated. She wants label for fuck sake. She wants us to be a couple.. like what the hell. I won't be stable with such attitude. She kept on bothering me by her dramatic messages everyday after I let her go." Emily rambled. "Aside that. I'm doing my experimental inside the red room in the middle of the night because I have no choices. I even puke a blood in the process."

"What? But.. what about Aubrey and Beca?" Ashley asked. "Aubrey remembered everything."

"What everything?" Emily asked.

"Everything?" Beca asked.

"Beca. I think she already remember what happened to Jade." Ashley said in a low voice.

"She's dead Ash. Let's just not talk about it." Emily said and leaned on her chair. She cleaned her personalize gun.

"But.. what about Chloe."

"As long as I love Chloe, she's safe with me."

"Mistress. She has so many bruises-

"That's why I moved her out of my dorm!" Beca yelled and cupped her head. Emily became startled. "I still can manage myself. I still can stop myself from hurting her. T-That's why I chose Jessica so if I-

"Beca. Jessica's planning to kill her." Ashley said. "She's not listening to me anymore. She doesn't want you to do it again."

"She can't do that. She can't even kill a cockroach. We know that." Beca smiled at Ashley before picking her phone which was ringing. "I'm not sick." Beca said before walking on their tinted window to answer Chloe's call.

"Hey babe."

"Where are you? I thought I'm gonna be your study buddy tonight?"

"Sure. Sorry. I'm just in the meeting right now. I'm gonna go there in hour. I love you baby."

"Okay. Take care. I love you too." Chloe hung up. Beca turned her back to them.

"That's what we're worrying about." Ashley said. "Chloe couldn't save herself from you anymore. Instead, she's enjoying being hurt by you. Beca. No one could ever save the both of you. I advice that when it's not yet too late, let her go."

"Ashley, listen. First, I'm not sick anymore. Second, Jade died because it's her choice! I didn't even tell her anything. And last, Chloe was far from Jade. Even Aubrey. She's very far from the girls I have been with. She's fixing me. I know she could fix me."

"She cannot fix anything to you Beca. She doesn't know what was broken to you in the first place. Even you. You don't know what was broken to you." Ashley said. She looks uncomfortable talking to Beca because it's so sensitive to talk about but she needs to. Even she has nothing to do with it.

"Beca you're sick again since the two of you got together."

"I'm not Em." Beca sternly said. She's just containing herself not to yell. "I know what I'm doing. I'm still sane." Beca exhaled. "But if I'm on it again.. please don't tell Chloe. I don't want to scare her."

When Beca got to Chloe's apartment. She saw her alone again. Jessica wasn't in there.

"Where's your books and.. bag? Are you okay Becs?" Chloe asked as she saw Beca laid on her bare lap.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chloe replied. "What happened?"

"I'm stressed Chlo." Beca said as she closed her eyes. She's really tired. Chloe ran her fingers onto Beca's hair.

"Do you want a back rub?"

"Why even back rub sound so sexy to you?" They both laughed. "Did Peter still bothering you?" Beca asked that made Chloe frowned. "Oh." Beca got up and sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I just.. wanna know."

"It's okay." Chloe smiled. "He's not bothering me but he constantly following me everywhere I go. Like he's spying me. One time I'm with Matthew in the coffee shop, and he's already there too. Alone."

"Oh." Beca looked at her.

"Why babe? Is there something wrong?- I mean there is something wrong with him but I asked Matthew to tell him stay away from me."

"Nothing." Beca husked while looking intently to the redhead. Chloe can't look back at her because she know what Beca's doing. "You're really beautiful Chlo that he's not yet getting over you." Beca moved closer to her and began kissing her shoulder. "How did you kissed him? Is it with tongue?"

"Babe." Chloe moaned as Beca ran her hand on her inner thigh and began kissing her neck.

"Did you moan on his mouth?" Beca whispered on the back of her ear. She then pulled her closer to her by pulling her waist. "What?" Chloe bit her lips as she closed her eyes. Beca began on stroking her over her short.

Chloe put her notes down the table beside her but she missed it and it fell on the floor. She started to kiss Beca back and let out moans as Beca massage her clit over her shorts. "Becs please stop the teasing." Beca stopped that made Chloe groaned.

"Do you want him to get rid of you?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked while kissing Beca's neck. She was about to touch her but Beca restraint her hands by gripping on it.

"I will going to kill him." Beca's eyes darken.

"Babe.. you sounds so hot but I don't think-

Then Beca forcefully pushed her on the couch and straddle to her. She looked at her furiously that made the redhead startled. Everything that she feels a while ago turned into frightening.

"I'm serious Chloe." Beca infuriated as she cupped Chloe's chin. "I'm going to kill him for you to stop thinking of him."

Chloe was about to protest that she's hurting when Jessica entered the room and startled when she saw what Beca's doing. She immediately put the groceries down and pulled Beca away from Chloe.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Jessica scolded. Beca was a little shock and messed up as she stared at Chloe who was now crying.

"I'm sorry-

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Beca sincerely said and ran out of the room. Chloe was about to follow her when Jessica spoke.

"Chloe stop!" Jessica roared out of her frustration. Chloe stopped from walking.

"What's happening?" Chloe asked innocently. Still crying.

"You have no idea? I thought you're smart?" Jessica scoffed. "Don't follow her. She'll be fine soon."

"She told me she's going to kill Peter.. is that true?"

"Not until Peter didn't show up anymore. That means he's game over."

"Oh my god." Chloe worriedly sat on the couch and held her head with both hands. "I thought she's not serious about it.."

"You don't know Beca." Jessica said and Chloe glared at her.

"Could you stop saying that?! You're not helping!"

"If I didn't came here. I'm sure she already slap you hard in the face or break your neck." Jessica chuckled and picked up the groceries. "You love her so much that you become blinded." Jessica said and walked towards the kitchen.

Chloe followed her. "I didn't know you're like that. I thought you're nice. I thought you're-

"I don't need to repeat what I'm telling you always Chloe. I don't need to warn you over and over again." Jessica said while putting the groceries to their cabinet and fridge.

"You're a liar."

"She's a liar."

"No. You are. I thought you were sisters? Why don't you just support her?"

"Support her of what?" Jessica glared at her. "Hurting you? Killing you in the process? Is that what you wanna hear huh?!" She yelled at the redhead.

"She will not going to kill me."

"Yeah! Coz you will kill yourself!" Jessica screamed at her face. Chloe looked down. "You're such an idiot." She scoffed and Chloe walked away crying. "It's either she will kill you, you will kill yourself or we will kill you Chloe." She added in a lower voice that only herself could hear.

"This is the result of Fethum100 first shot." Emily said while wearing her mask. She was inside the red room with all the reapers.

The guy in front of her was the greyheaded guy.

Who Beca wants to die slowly in front of her.

 _*flashback*_

"Hey Becs what are you doing here?" Emily asked in a lower voice. Beca came to the drag race with herself alone. She went to the Barden first to change her clothes and car into motorbike. She's now determine of what she wants to happen.

"I'm gonna go race with Punk." Beca said without even looking at her. Emily's jaw dropped. She didn't know that their plan will gonna happen too soon.

"O-Okay." Emily stuttered as she recovered at her demeanor. "I'll be Punk's ride. Who's gonna be your ride?"

"I'm willing to be her ride." Said the girl on their side. The both of them looked at her.

Killer-J. 

Jean.

"Long time no see Big BM." Jean approached and walked towards them. She's wearing a gladiator, shorts and white top under the leather jacket. "It's been months since the last time you went here. I also heard you came here yesterday." Jean added as she gently squeeze Beca's arm. "Do you want me to ride on you?" 

Beca can't help but to mesmerize at her again. She still couldn't believe she dyed her hair blonde. Beca smirked before answering. 

"Sure." 

Emily just looked at them for seconds before nodding. She went to Peter who was talking to the last winner. 

"It's been a while huh?" Jean smirked. "I heard you broke up with the redhead girl. What happened?" 

"Let's not talk about it." Beca looked away. 

"I can still be your best friend Becs." Jean said and pulled Beca to sit with her in the vacant bench. "You can tell me." 

"Well." Beca let out a slight chuckle. "Jean, you're still you even you're now a blondie." 

"I am. Since I left you I realized how important you are to me and- 

"But you still left Jean. There's nothing will ever change the fact the you left." 

"I'm sorry." Jean apologized. "I'm coward when I believe on them that you killed her. Beca. You know I'm so afraid of what I'm hearing about you that days. You know that. I never even blame you on anything but it's too much to bear." 

Beca turned to look at her and smiled. "You know what? Let's just forget about it. It doesn't make sense at all." 

"Alright. So friends?" 

"Yeah." Beca smiled and Jean immediately hugged her tightly. "Dude I can't breath." 

Jean pulled away. "Oh sorry." 

"You know the instances of this race right?" 

"He's jerk Beca. I support you." 

"Even I might kill him in process?" 

"He's kinda toxic though- 

"I'm serious." 

"What? I'm serious too. I hate him." Jean smirked. "So much. I heard you challenged him and that's my opportunity to ask you.. to kill him." Beca was known as a killer racer and everyone who she race with was either got killed or injured by her by.. they don't know how or by consequence she asked them to do. 

The last time she had race with was killed by jumping in the motorcycle while it was moving and he ended up hugging the barb wire that he landed in.

Well, she played with everyone safe.

"What?" Beca asked skeptically. "But why?"

"I know you can do it."

"Give me a reason Jean."

"He got me pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"And he asked me to abort it." Jean let out a fake smiled as she stared at Peter.

"And you did?"

"Of course! What the hell do you think I would do? Raise a child without a father? Raise a child who wants to be abort by her own father?" Jean said while squeezing her own hands in anger. "No Beca. I'd rather kill her than to show her how cruel the world is."

"But.. but you two are friends. Right?" 

"Like us. Peter and I were also friend." Jean smirked. "That's also the reason why I comply to him. We're nothing."

"You're unbelievable." Beca stood up as she saw Emily walked towards them and took off her black hoodie jacket.

"Ready yourselves ladies." Emily said and tied her hair into a messy bun. The both of them complied to her.

Beca took her motor inside the roadway where she can only hear was different kind of cheers. Everyone was cheering her.

Few minutes of re-checking her motor engine, Jean came with her eye gear and still wearing her leather jacket but now she's wearing a thigh pointed boots.

Beca became startled for the nth time when Jean pulled her for a quick kiss. It was just a quick one but everyone was now cheering the both of them.

Beca shook it off her head and wore her eye glasses.

It was just also a minute when Peter and Emily came with their motor. They put the motor on the starting line.

Jean smiled at Peter. "Hey honey. Good luck." Emily just rolled her eyes.

"G-Good luck." Peter was about to wear her helmet when Beca laughed. 

"Seriously, The Punk&Junk will gonna go wear a helmet? I'm so overwhelmed." Beca scoffed and ride her motorbike. Jean also ride the motorbike but she's facing backward. Like back to back ride. Beca took off her jacket and rolled it on their both waist. Jean tied it up in front of her. It was like a seat belt now. The brunette started her engine when the flagger came. "I will not play dirty this time Punk. Just to be fair enough for you. I know you're nervous but this race is not about me now. It's about Killer-J." Beca said while staring at him. Jean winked at him. 

"What do you... mean?" Peter asked frantically. 

"I know you know what she mean Punk." Jean smiled at him. "I love you enough to beg her not to kill you in this game- 

Emily threw her helmet on the floor. "Can we shut the fuck up now?" She infuriated.

"Oh Junk. You'll thank me after this." Jean smiled at her too.

The sexy flagger whistled to catch the attention of the crowd. Especially them.

"So this race was a legendary race from the Big BM and Punker!" The crowd cheered. "There rides was also the legendary riders and racers, Killer-J and Zeus." She enthusiastically said and the LED truck showed the map to everyone. "The race would probably on this street up to the intersection and going left to the next street and another two left turn here. This is kinda serious race because they will gonna go up with the traffic lights and slow bullshit." The crowd cheerfully cheered again. "So there's no way this to gettin' slow." Beca starts to burn out while Jean clutched on the small back bumper of the motorbike. She bit her lips. Emily and Peter did the same but they were both nervous coz they don't have helmets.

Well, they were not really wearing any safety gear before, but knowing Beca's dirty tactics, they are in danger.

"On your march racers!" The flagger said and raised her white flag. "Ready... Get set..." 

It was a matter of time til the flagger shout 'GO!' and both of them started to move forward. Beca was the first one to go.

It was a smooth race for Beca not until she saw Peter on the side.

It's her chance to move closer to him and scare him.

But Jean tried to kick his motor that made all of them startled.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Beca asked.

"I'm gonna kill them now Becs! Go near them!"

"No Jean. I'll handle this please stop it." Beca moved away and used her full speed to totally go after them. "Seriously Jean? I thought we already talk about this? Emily was not involve here!"

"I'm sorry. Let's go."

"Just stay there. If I won this then you know what will be the consequence of it."

 _*end of flashback*_

Zeus crushed the blue tablet into pieces in front of the guy who was being restraint in a blindfold and a ball gag. Apollo held his head to steady it and Zeus whispered something to him. The guy panicked and started movie his body who was being restraint too. 

Then suddenly Demeter pressed his nose to avoid him from breathing. When the guy started to look pale Demeter nodded to signal Zeus. The taller brunette put the table in front of him which has the crushed blue tablet and Demeter let him go exactly Apollo pushed his head over the table to sniff all the piece of the blue tablet. 

After few seconds, Apollo let him go over the table. 

"Did he sniffed it all?" Demeter asked. Emily just nodded. "Check his pulse and vitals." The guy was already unconscious. Athena pulled the blindfold off his eyes. 

"He's still alive." Zeus declared after she checked his pulse. 

"I think we need to wait." Hephaestus blurted while examining the guys breathing. She then removed the ball gag from his mouth.

"I suggest that we should watch his nervous system." Athena suggested. They all agreed. They think he's just having a good sleep because of his facial expressions. Dionysus stopped the video recording.

"This is bullshit." Demeter infuriated. "The first shot was just kinda strong knock out pills?"

"Calm down Demeter. We know you're impatient but we need to observe him." Apollo said that made Demeter rolled her eyes. 

"Can I just punch him so he could wake up and tried the second shot? He doesn't deserve any treatments from me." Demeter pleaded and Apollo just shook her head in disagreement. "Just make sure he won't escape." Demeter said and walked out of the room. 

Zeus attached wires on his head so they could see how his brain nerves moved. She then spoke, "You messed up with a wrong person, darling." Then she attached wires on his bare chest. 

They took off their masks as they got out of the room. 

"She's insane." Amy blurted.

"I think she's not." Emily said and sat down at the couch. 

"Really Emily?" Cynthia Rose skeptically asked. "He's your ex lover. As far as I know you're still love him."

"It's a mafia **rule** , no attachment with anyone even a co-mafia, co-member, even a reapers especially traitors or worst enemies. And I'm sorry about that but I already regret loving him. Friendship is not allowed here. Even Ashley and Jessica's friendship was _forbidden_. But we let you coz you know each other since birth. But see the result when we're in trouble? Let's also face the fact that he messed up with the mafia boss. Beca, as a mafia boss, will gonna turn down their business affair with his father if his parents disagree with the rule. And probably we'll be ordered to assassinate them." Emily looked at them emotionless. "You're becoming too emotional that you don't know what's your label or who gave you the power. We're not like this before remember? Let's get in the business before mafia community know 'bout this things between the respective highest reapers." Emily said like a real adult now. Like she's the oldest of them all. Well, she's just partaking her duty as the head of reapers. "We're the highest and respectable mafia reapers in the _world_ and every reapers in the mafia community are watching us. We're getting far behind. Get your ass back ladies and help us solve this problem." 

"The real main problem was the unstoppable Genesis and not Beca's insanity." Aubrey said while staring at her computer.

"Yeah, always **them**. Since the _beginning_ , right Jessica?" Emily smirked that made Jessica startled. She knew what she's talking about. "Don't blame it to Beca or even to ourselves. It's Genesis fault alone. Know the root and not the fruit alone." Then she took her things together, "Don't get yourself too attach with the people around Beca. We all know what happened but it's her choice at all. Get it out of your head and pants." ..and went out of the HQ. 

"She's unpredictable." Flo blurted. Still locked on where Emily got out. 

"But she's right." Cynthia Rose looked at them. "If ever in this group has a traitor. I'll never think twice of ripping your throat, homie." 

"Before we lay threats on each other let's go study every detail and clues in every murder they did few weeks ago. In any moment the third murder will be connected with lips." Ashley said. 

"Did anyone noticed what's happening?" Flo blurted that made everyone look at her. "The first one was hair, right? Then there was this intruder came totally imposing the redhead. Then there was this ears. Before that, I saw someone who looks exactly Jade but it was just a brief of time inside the building where we saved Emily. Do you think it was connected to each other?" 

"I think so." Ashley said. "Is there any possibility that Justin Austria was here? You know, he's great in prosthetics. He can disguise- oh fuck." 

"What? Why?" Fat Amy asked at Ashley's demeanor. 

"We're doom if he's here lurking." Ashley answered. "Can we have an urgent hiring of cctv cameras observer 24/7?"

"We can't." Aubrey finally looked at them. "Mafia doesn't know about this. We can't hire anyone because it can't be known by anyone especially an ordinary people. We must do the duty. If someone here was a traitor then it's definitely easy for her to know what's our plan so I will suggest something to Emily and Beca tomorrow so we can be organized. No planning for now. Go home and take a rest ladies." 

Beca was drinking alone inside her dorm. She wants to ease the pain on her chest right now and she thought drinking would be the answer of it but it's wrong. 

She wanted to talk about it. As if venting it out and talking to herself was not a good idea. 

She has nothing to talk with. 

Except for one person. 

She dialed her number and it only took her few rings before picking up. 

"Jean."

"Yeah? Who's this?" A husky voice for someone who just woke up. 

"It's me, Beca." 

"Hey Becs. What's up?" 

"Can you come over?" 

"Becs this is pointless bullshit. Like seriously? We're really gonna talk about the cat you drowned in your childhood? I didn't wake up 2 in the morning for this." 

"Okay. Fine." Beca giggled. She's totally drunk. "I just want someone to hear me out. You know me. I didn't change a lot after you left so I called you." 

"That's awesome." Jean sarcastically said. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Do people consider it cheating when two people kissed when they were both drunk?" Beca asked. Her eyes are now getting heavier. Jean drank her glass of beer before looking back at Beca.

"Beca." She respond. "Even you're texting or calling somebody without your partner knowing it was already considered as cheating. Especially when your main goal was to hide it from her. And in that case, she's already cheating." 

"Oh. That's awful." Beca chuckled. "Chloe cheated on me with Peter." 

"What?" Jean skeptically asked as she took a sip of her beer again. "I mean- what the hell?"

"That's why I broke up with her." Beca sniffed and scratched her nose before drinking her beer again. "I love her so much Jean."

"Don't you dare cry on me Mitchell. She's not worth of your tears." But Beca still cry. Jean hissed. 

"What do you want me to do? I'm so hurt and I wanted it to let go off me." 

"Then cry idiot. Sometimes you don't need to listen to me and let your heart decide of what you really want." 

"I can't forget what she did.." 

"Do you want me to punch your gut?" Jean infuriated, Beca just shook her head. "Then stop that and start to move on." 

"Do you think it's easy as 123? Jean you don't- 

"Fine. But Beca think about this. Don't waste your time like crying with unworthy people. There's so many people who wants to be with you." 

"Like who?" 

"Like me."


	4. Chapter 3: Cozen

# CHAPTER 3

Beca woke up on her bed.

With a blonde girl beside her.

"Oh fuck." Beca cussed as she took her clothes. "Shit! Bulshit! Wake up Jean!"

"What?" Jean yawned as she stretched her arms on her side. Beca hissed in disgust as she wore her shirt and underwear.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Why are we- oh my god. This is not- SHIT. Get out!"

"Calm down Beca! You wore condom."

"Oh my god Jean. Please get your ass up here now." Beca covered her face in frustration. "Please. Get out."

"It's too early Beca."

"Please Jean!" Beca growled. Jean hesistately sat up and hissed before wearing her clothes. She took her things together and fixed herself before going out.

Beca laid her back on the bed again then took her phone and saw many missed calls and texts from Chloe.

Chloe: Babe, I'm sorry for what Jessica did to you.

Chloe: Please baby, text me back.

Chloe: I hope you're sleeping well. Goodnight.

Chloe: I love you.

Chloe: Good morning! Don't forget to eat your breakfast babe! I love you!

She wanted to scream but it's like her throat gotten dry by thinking she also cheated on Chloe.

And it's worse than what Chloe did to her.

She's thinking if it will be the only way to ease her anger to her.

That if she could cheat on her back.

And that's what she'd done today.

Did she really have to worry about?

Chloe loves her so much.

To the point that she didn't even doubt her a little.

Or even hesitate in complying to her orders.

Beca called her. It only took her 4 rings before she heard Chloe's voice.

"Hey Becs." Chloe enthusiastically approached which Beca regretted to hear. She didn't know what to say. First and foremost, she doesn't want to hurt Chloe anymore.

"I don't have a class today Chloe."

Only Chloe.

No babe.

No baby.

"Yeah I know." Chloe respond. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Of course." Beca answered. It took them a minute before Chloe decided to talk.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanna hear your voice early today." Beca wiped her tears. Trying not sob over the phone call.

"I missed you." Chloe mumbled. Beca put away the phone to let herself cry for seconds before replying again.

"Uhm.. babe. I'm sorry but I need to hang up now. See you later. I love you." She didn't wait Chloe's reply and immediately hang up the phone.

Chloe was walking towards the hallway to the room of Photography Club. Their professor announced that they received a memo that they're required to suspend the classes because of the club meetings that is happening right now.

The door was slightly open so she heard them talking.

"Since University Week is fast approaching and as a ritual, there we have a club presentations every cultural night so that's what we're going to do. Club collaboration was rare but it's for the fashion show. It's not a contest but the best presentation would actually gain accreditation for outdoor contest and and interschool competitions that's why we need too exert more effort. You want accreditation, right?" Then she decided to knock first before entering the room.

Well, this morning they texted her to come over this morning to their Club to tell her everything she needs to do before the Photoshoot so here she was.

"Hi." Chloe greeted and saw 5 people inside the room. "Sorry for disturbing."

"Hey. Are you Chloe Beale?" Someone asked from the couch.

"She's really pretty huh?" Someone remarked from the couch too. Chloe just smiled at them. "No! I mean she's gorgeous!"

"Thanks guys. But someone texted me to come over here at this time so.." Chloe shyly stood straight in front of them. 5 pair of eyes are examining her.

"She needs a little bit of make over. What do you think guys?" Someone asked in the swivel chair. She's wearing eye glasses. "Anyway, I'm Maxene Mendoza. Designer and Head Photographer here. I just wanna know if you're up with some make over?"

"Like...?"

"Hmm.." Maxene acted like she's thinking. She fixed her eye glasses as she looked at the redhead. "Like... dying your hair blonde? Cutting your hair short-

"Wait. What? What's wrong with my hair?"

"I think you're very gorgeous with blonde. Our concept was blonde and brunette hair only." Maxene said. "And I was thinking about some chinese robes on you. It's kinda be like a little bit daring."

"Like...?"

"Showing your legs and cleavage-

"Oh my- are you sure about that?"

"Well, you're flawless." She narrowed her eyes. "What's your height?"

"5'4. Can I think about it first?" She hesitated. She thinks it's gonna be a mess if Beca knew it and at the same time good for her eyes. She knew she loves her hair so much but dying it to blonde was another turn on to her knowing she loves blonde before.

"Oh come on Miss Beale. It's just photograph. You will not be naked though and that's also what the school didn't allow. We'll make sure you're very beautiful in every takes. We promise! Anyway I'm Ingrid from Cosmetic Club. One of the Make Up Artist there." She said while browsing the magazine she was holding since Chloe came. It's a magazine with different types of make up and hairstyles.

"I'm Nikki Dweyn from Dress Maker Club. I'm your designated cloth maker." She introduced as she properly position herself in the couch.

"It's your opportunity to showcase your beauty Miss Beale." Maxene blurted while smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go ask my partner first." Chloe said that made them raise their brows to her.

"Partner?" Maxene asked skeptically. "I mean.. why don't you suprise him though? Just saying. I think it's romantic if you show him some private photo that will not be shown in the magazine that we'll gonna purchase for every models and judges."

"I'm going to text you if she- he approved. Seriously-

"You will not gonna go naked Miss Beale. It's robe. Every model we had talked this past few weeks agreed with their different designs coz it's just a little bit of skin. But if that's your decision then we don't need to wait-

"Okay. Fine. I need the schedules so I can manage my time."

They all grinned.

"You won't regret this Miss Beale."

Beca was eating in the cafeteria with herself, she doesn't want to eat outside coz she's sure Chloe was in the coffee shop with Matthew. It was peaceful while she's listening to her demos for the up coming University Week when Stacie came and sat across her without her permission.

She almost puke her food in mouth when she saw Stacie's face.

She has this almost panda eyes because of the dark spots under her eyes. A heavy eye bags were present.

"Oh my god Stace. What happened to you?" Beca asked after she put down her headphones and swallowed the food inside her mouth.

"What?" Stacie asked lazily as she ate her food.

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm so stress Beca. Please don't add yourself. I need to gain wait this week. I have a schedule of make over this weekend." Stacie said without looking at Beca. She continued to eat. "Where's Chloe? She also had an interview earlier?"

"I broke up with her, Stacie." Beca mumbled that made Stacie almost puke.

"What?!" Stacie mockingly laughed. "Even you?" She was about to stand when Beca stopped her.

"Listen to me first, asshole." Beca infuriated as she pulled Stacie to sit again. Stacie just rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"She cheated on me."

"Oh my god. Really? Why? Where? How?" Stacie rambled as she continued to feed herself while intently looking at Beca.

"You're so gross." Beca scoffed. "I think it's been a week now."

"And you're doing fine?"

"I need to."

"Okay I envy you, that was fast recovery."

"Nah. But really far from you. You look so stressed. You really need some chills." Beca remarked.

Since Stacie and Emily broke up—even they don't have any relationship at all—she was like in a mourning stage when she's alone. She's totally alone though. She has no one since Donald was not showing up to her even seeing him inside the campus was no report. She doesn't want to check him coz it will going to be awkward if she does.

She was just continuing on begging Emily to come back and almost ask her to step on her face to at least go back on hooking up with her.

And that's making Stacie Conrad so pathetic and desperate at the same time after all this time.

But after she went to the interview this afternoon with herself of course, she immediately made up her mind like there's nothing happened. She immediately want to transform into a new form. Maybe someone—better than the two person who broke her into pieces—will going to pick her up and form her again. It's a free make over though. She will even showcase her face and body to the university and that will make herself so overwhelm again after this past few months of being anxious.

"I really need some chills." Stacie said and drink her fruit drink. "I also need make overs and so fort."

"You need to." Beca finished her food. "Do you wanna come with me? I'm going to radio club today."

"Sure. Wait up." Stacie said and ate all her salad in one spoonful. Beca cringed at her demeanor. "Let's go." She blurted after swallowing her food.

"Gross." Beca muttered before walking. The taller brunette followed her.

They were walking when Beca saw a blinding Chloe and Matthew across them walking.

Beca looked at Matthew who was laughing with Chloe before looking away. The two didn't even noticed them.

"Uh-oh. Your ex has a pretty guy with." Stacie blurted that made Beca glared at her.

"Well, I have a ugly weirdo with so that's fair enough." Beca scoffed.

"Don't forget that I'm taller than you. I can kill you with one foot."

"I can kill you with one finger." Beca retorted that made Stacie grinned.

"Even two or three fingers Beca. You can't." Stacie smirked. Beca just walked faster so Stacie won't see her face in disgust but the taller brunette has a long legs so Beca just sighed. "Silly." Stacie just stick her tongue out of her mouth before she giggled.

"Anyway, do you heard about the camping?" Stacie asked. Of course, Beca was the one who approved it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I belong with that. I'm so excited with that. It's my first time to go to a camp like a real woods with a lot of people goin'." Stacie exclaimed excitedly. Beca can't even look at her face. She knew that she really belong there because of what happen to the Unlucky Thirteen, she's probably in there too.

"Oh. I'm in there too. They said there's a lot of challenges from Detective Club that will really gonna test the students." Beca let out an side smile. Stacie almost jump in excitement.

"Wow. You're making me more excited." Stacie squealed.

"It's really exciting though. But I ended up sleeping over the top of the tree there coz I found it so relaxing. The view from above was awesome."

"Oh god. Take me there." Stacie mesmerized at the imagination.

"But there's more." Beca smirked. "There's a lurking gossips about a Dracula living at the back of the camp site. But knowing me, I didn't believe with that."

"Oh really? Why don't we plan about that? I have a lot of things to look forward there."

"Yeah but that's a bad idea." Beca said as she shook her head. They are joe near the radio station.

"Why? Are you.. scared?" Stacie teasingly looked at her.

"Oh no. I just see that as a waste of time."

"You're scared."

"I'm not." Beca rolled her eyes as she opened the door of the radio station. They saw two people inside. The radio station is kinda dim because of the dark theme of it. There's also a shelves with a lot of cd tapes in every corner of the room. The music from the radio was heard inside the room.

"Beca was scared." Stacie continued to tease. Beca just cringed. They sat together at the empty couch across the two—they think was a couple who's mad at each other—who was also sitting. They slight smile at them and the both brunette smiled back on them.

"Are you two are part of the radio club?" The long haired girl asked. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She's wearing a hanging blouse, shorts and knee boots.

"I'm not part of the radio club." Stacie said and smiled. "I just come with her." The short haired girl cringed at Stacie's face that Beca almost laugh with.

"I'm also no part of the radio club but I'm done auditioning." Beca lied. Everyone knows that it's because of Cynthia Rose that's why she's here.

"Oh. Right. Anyway I'm Meca Jea Manalo also known as MJ. And this is my madness overload partner. Joanna Dacles also known as DJ." She introduced with a sweet smile referring to the girl who just gave them a half smile before going back to scrolling her phone. "We're also waiting for Luke."

The two DJ was known in Barden as a tandem when it comes to DJing. Their team up was called DJ&MJ they also have a social media account in youtube where they do live covers and uploading mash ups with mixes. Sometimes they live covers with mixing idea from DJ while MJ was singing. The last time that they were viral was they were covering 'Not In That Way' by Sam Smith. It was so emotional and powerful cover from MJ though.

"Good. Did he told you what time he will going to come here?" Beca asked.

"Actually he's just inside the booth." Meca retorted.

"Anyway, you both are amazing." Stacie said while looking af them. She got DJ's attention because of that. "I watch your last cover MJ and that was so cool for you. Especially when you're using your electric guitar. You're like the girl version of Sam Smith." Stacie complimented that made MJ smiled at her. Knowing she's kinda dramatic she will really gonna listen a song that suits her. "You'd say I'm sorry, believe me I love you but not in that way." Stacie sang that made Beca shook her head in embarrassment. She was about to speak when suddenly a man in grey shirt with a blonde hair came out inside the booth with his most stern face.

"Hi I'm Luke Anderson. Thanks for coming here ladies." Everyone nodded. Stacie let out a flirtatious smile at him but the latter ignored it and sat in the onsie couch. "You girls were the people I chose to do the DJing in the University Week so I'm expecting you will gonna pass to me your demos today. It will going to be a live DJing so prepare yourselves. You can use the upper floor for that- just don't break anything there." They nodded again. Beca took her usb that contains her demo that she works on lately and gave it to him. DJ&MJ passed their separated usb.

Then Luke motioned to Stacie and gave her a where's-yours-look.

"Uhm. She's not part of this. She just came here with me. Sorry." Beca blurted. Luke just nodded at them.

"This will be your schedule for that week. I'm gonna go with the morning shift. You two will be going in the afternoon shift while you will take over the night shift. Is that okay?" He asked and they all nodded again.

It was a very fast meeting from the DJ. He just told them what and where was the set up. They have told that the set was like a rave event. They were gonna be on the top of a 30 feet build metal that has a barricade of course. They will be also gonna be live inside the Barden where everyone could hear them. They also have activities like song request and dedication that has a cost. And the cost that they will gonna earn will be for the improvement of the radio mix devices and of course, the station itself.

Stacie was just looking at him the entire time.

When Beca and Stacie got out of the radio station. Beca giggled.

"You're so obviously eye fucking him." Beca scoffed and walked beside the taller brunette.

"What?" Stacie asked in owe. "I'm just looking at him. I find him cute though."

"You know what? Try not to act so liberated like everyone can hook up with you." Beca said as she imagine Chloe. She's so conservative with herself in public but when it comes to Beca she's like a free woman who can do anything in her eyes only. Beca did the same too.

"I'm really desperate with attention Beca but if you'll be with me in my boredom then I'll take your advice."

"Oh no Stacie. I'm not ready with hook ups-

"Not that idiot. Do you think I'm gonna have a hook up with you?" Stacie insulted that made Beca chuckled.

"Well, I'm a living hooker so.."

"Too confident but not really that. I want a friend, more like best friend to be with me all the time."

"Just promise that you would not fall for me." Becs smug. Stacie just stroke her arm and sarcastically laughed.

"Dream on." Stacie said and rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Jaundice

# CHAPTER 4

Beca was in Chloe's apartment again. They decided to stay inside today to have have chills while watching movie in kinda dark room. But knowing Beca, she wasn't even paying attention to the movie instead she was just eating in the swivel chair near the redhead while watching her watch the movie.

Chloe's first choice movie was The Nun. It was a horror movie but Beca was constantly giggling at her whenever she put a blanket on her face to cover herself whenever the shadow of the nun show up.

Chloe just glared at her that made the silly brunette stick her tongue out.

Few minutes later that seems like forever to Beca, Chloe changed the movie on her laptop into the Passengers and laid back on Jessica's bed. She then put the laptop on her lap, Beca licked her fingers coated by the cheese of the cheese balls and jumped next to Chloe. She kissed Chloe before Chloe started the movie.

Beca constantly teasing Chloe by attempting of giving her a cheese ball on her mouth but Beca was pulling it back when she saw Chloe's mouth open and shoot it back on her own mouth. Beca just giggled at her.

When Beca was seriously giving her the chip, Chloe bit her fingers that made the brunette squealed.

"What the.." Beca reacted while pressing her fingers with visible teeth mark.

"That's for teasing me." Chloe smirked.

"I won't give you cheese balls anymore." Beca infuriated like a child.

"I have so many cheese balls in the fridge. It's okay." Chloe rolled her eyes and went back on watching.

It took them a few moments when Chloe wiggled her hips that made Beca moved a little on her side. Beca didn't noticed it until Chloe wiggled again and she almost fell on the floor.

Beca glared at her this time as the redhead laughed.

"You'll pay for this." Beca growled as she narrowed her eyes to Chloe.

Chloe stick her tongue to her this time.

Then suddenly Beca pulled her blanket along with Chloe's laptop but the laptop was still safe that made Chloe nervous and then Beca straddle on her.

Chloe was about to push her when Beca caught her hands off her and pinned her.

"Should I shout now?" Chloe asked innocently and giggled.

"No. Be quiet."

"I hate it when you're saying I should be quiet. It's like I'm so loud for you to say that."

"Well, you're really loud Chlo. And I love it when you're loud under my bondage." Beca said while biting her bottom lips. Chloe just smirked as the brunette lowered herself and kissed her. Chloe didn't hesitate to kiss her back, soon their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

It was just a matter of time until Beca's grip on her hands loosen and started to move shamelessly on her arms down to the side of her body. It gave Chloe a shivering feels as Beca bumped on her side breast. She can't help it but to arch her body when Beca's hands reached on her side waist, pressing on it that made her moan on Beca's mouth. That Beca's chance to slip her tongue out and entered Chloe's parted lips.

It's really a good make out session since the hell week where they experience a lot of reviews before the examination today. They still have a last examination tomorrow so.

Well, Beca was still her study buddy but not everyday coz Beca has a something to do that made her think coz she's not telling what it was.

She also often seeing her with Stacie and she's shocked when she saw Jean with her this morning in the cafeteria. She's with Matthew that time so she decided to ignored her.

Beca began on kneading her breast under her top that made her clung her arms around the brunette's neck. It was a heated kiss they were sharing when Beca lowered her kisses down Chloe's neck.

"Take off your shirt." Beca's warm breath ghosted on her neck that made it hard to resist. It took her few moments to decide whether she will do that or not but Beca was impatient so she lifted her up and quickly take off her top and unhook her bra. She slowly laid her down while trailing kissing on her chest. Then Beca took off her own shirt before undoing her jeans and Chloe's shorts.

 **[A/N: Awe. Sorry. No smut in this sequel. *teasing smirk*]**

While Beca was laying beside her, she spoke.

"I saw you with Jean this morning.." Chloe mumbled while slowly kissing Beca's jaw. Beca's eyes were still close. She needs to act like she's not affected at all.

"Y-Yeah. She asked me with the examination. I can't push her away coz she knew we already broke up so.."

"Did she attempt on seducing you?"

"Hmm.. Nah. Why?" Beca asked. "You jealous?"

"Why would I?" Chloe smirked. "Just don't play fire with her-

"I'm not Chlo. Please drop the topic." Beca calmly said as Chloe just burried her head on Beca's neck.

"In any minute Jessica will going to come."

"I'm too exhaust to sit up Chlo."

"Babe I didn't tell you to come with me 4 times tonight." Chloe whispered as she sat up. Then she growled when she realized something.

"What?" Beca asked worriedly as she looked at Chloe.

"We're in Jessica's bed Becs."

"Oh shit." Beca immediately sat up and took her clothes on the floor. She then wore it. "Told her you should go exchange bed now."

"She doesn't want me down here."

"Why?"

"She told me what if there's an intruder I maybe the first one who will get kill so she decided to be here." Chloe explained and took her clothes on too.

"I need to go get a bigger room for the both of you with a separate bed."

"Oh no babe. No need. If that's just about me turning you into a loving cute dolphin who orgasm multiple times in bed then we should go buy a matress then." Chloe suggested that made the both of them laughed.

Chloe took the bed sheet off the matress but Beca pulled her from the back. Then nudged her nose against the line of Chloe's jaw.

"I love you." Beca whispered. Chloe grinned as she felt Beca's bulge on her back.

"You're so horny today."

"Well, you're too damn hot not to be horny with."

"Fair enough." Chloe smirked and trying her best to push Beca away from her but it ended up like she's grinding on her. "But no for the fifth time Bec."

"But.." Beca husked as she tugged the redhead's short while kissing on her neck.. Her other arm was in Chloe's stomach.

"Becs. If you'll going to fuck me again, I won't be able to go to the examination tomorrow."

"It will just take a minute Chlo, I'm so horny." Beca tried to lower her short but Chloe held her hand.

"No." Chloe firmly said.

"Then help me get rid of this." Beca said while biting her lips. It's getting painful in every second passed. She couldn't stop thinking Chloe while taking her from her back.

"Still no. I'm tired Beca." Chloe teased and pulled away from the brunette. She heard her hissed.

"Fine." Beca sighed and ran to the bathroom. Chloe just shook her head in disbelief of Beca being so horny after what they did.

Few minutes after Beca got out of the bathroom and cuddle up with Chloe on the couch who was now watching on their TV.

"Anyway Becs. Camping is about to come." Chloe blurted while drawing circles on Beca's palm. Her head was in Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah. Stacie and I was planning to have an adventure and it's awful." Beca said while watching the news.

"With _Stacie_?" Chloe asked skeptically. She's expecting that Stacie was there too coz she won the Unlucky Thirteen but being with Beca that day was not part of her expectation.

"Yeah." Beca retorted.

"Why not with Emily?" Chloe asked again. Emily was surely there too.

"They already broke up, weeks ago."

Chloe pulled away from her and incredulously looked at her. Beca just looked at her girlfriend's behavior. "Oh. So she's flirting with you now coz she knew you broke up with me too?"

"Hey. She's not flirting with me." Beca exclaimed in disbelief. "We're just friends."

"That's how we started Becs." Chloe said, stating the fact. Beca frowned.

"Are you jealous?" Beca scoffed.

"Yes I am. What are you gonna do about it?" Chloe infuriated.

"Come on Chloe."

"Stop hanging out with Jean then I'll let you hang out with Stacie."

"I'll deal with you if you stop hanging out with Matthew too."

"Matthew was far from Jean, Beca. She likes you."

"It's not far from her, you too had sex before and it's possible to-

"What?"

"Forget it. I'm gonna go now." Beca stood up and was about to walk away when Chloe spoke.

"You won't go home like that Beca." Chloe crossed her arms. Still she's facing Beca's back.

"It's better to leave than to argue with you with a nonsense argument." Beca scoffed.

"Really? You'll gonna leave me like that?" Chloe said between gritted teeth.

"I don't have a choice then. You're doubting me." Beca retorted.

"Then don't make me doubt on you!" Chloe began to yell.

Beca turned around to face her again. She's now looking at her in a very serious face. "You're not trusting me."

"I trust you!" Chloe yelled again that made Beca shut her eyes furiously. "I just don't trust her! I just don't trust them!"

"Me too Chlo but I let you with Matthew all the time because I trust you." Beca lowered her voice not to high up the tension between them.

"Fine! Then go. Go with them, have fun! Just tell me if you'll about to leave me. Don't you dare leave me hanging. Okay?" Chloe sarcastically said and furiously walked in the kitchen. Beca didn't followed her. She just stood there waiting for her to come back but she wasn't. Same as Chloe who was just waiting for her to apologize or assure her but Beca didn't came until she heard the door opened and closed.

She was crying when Jessica came. She saw her bed sheet being crumpled on the floor and she has no plan of touching it when she heard someone inside the kitchen sobbing. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Chloe sitting on their stool while crying her heart out, she make up was a disaster. She went to the sink to wash her hand while she happily clicking her tongue in the rhythm in a beat of Thunder by Imagine Dragons. She last heard it in her car while heading here.

This time, she doesn't care anymore if Chloe's crying over Beca. She needs to get use of it. She thinks it might be easier for her to realize that Beca doesn't deserve her or vice versa.

She opened the fridge and put out some loaf of bread and a nutella. She placed it over the table as she went back and get some canned juice. As she turned her back she saw Chloe grabbed the nutella and nudged her fingers inside it that made Jessica groaned.

"Did you even wash your hands?" Jessica asked while looking at the poor redhead who was hungrily licking her finger with nutella.

Chloe looked at her pathetically before shaking her head and back on her ministration. Jessica looked at her in disgust. Just guessing why her bed sheet was on the floor was making her embarrass a lot.

"Have you done dinner?" Jessica lazily asked. Chloe shook her head again, busy with what she's doing. Then suddenly Jessica abruptly snatched the jar of nutella on her hand that made Chloe gave her a death glare. "You need to eat first, lady. I'll call McDonalds. How many poor chicken do you want?" Jessica asked as she dialed the designated number. Chloe form a quick 5 on her hands and looked down.

Then Jessica ordered.

When she's done calling the hotline number. She put the nutella inside the fridge. She heard Chloe sobbing again.

"Go wash yourself while we're waiting the food." Jessica mumbled as she put out the strawberry jam inside the fridge. Chloe lazily nodded and went to the bathroom.

She's still hearing Chloe's cries while taking a bath.

It took her few minutes before Chloe got out of the bathroom and went to her cabinet.

Jessica was eating her bread when she heard knocks. Chloe immediately took her chosen clothes and ran inside the bathroom to hide and wear her clothes on.

Jessica walked towards the door ans opened it. She saw the delivery man with 3 paper bags in hand. Jessica took the notebook where she needed her sign and signed on it then she took the 3 paper bags and thanks the delivery man after paying her with a tip. She closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Then a well clothed Chloe went to the kitchen with a towel on her head. Her eyes was swollen as she took the chicken bucket in her arms none energetically and went on their couch.

Jessica just shrugged. She has no plan on sleeping on their bed today neither on their couch.

Better on their floor though.


	6. Chapter 5: Auspicious

**# CHAPTER 5**

Early in the morning, Chloe and Jessica woke up. Readying themselves for the camping that's gonna happen today. She didn't know Jessica was there too coz she's not mentioning it to her, well, she's not asking at all. Chloe's excitement disappeared when she's thinking about Beca and Stacie's adventure that they will gonna do during the camp and it's making her jealous to the fact that she wasn't even able to be with her during the camp. It's making her uncomfortable at the same time so she has nothing to do but to shrug the thought out of her mind.

It's her first time to attend a camping with a lot of people and it's making her think the possibilities of what's gonna happen the entire day.

Not until Jessica spoke.

"I heard Beca and Stacie will gonna go sneak out the camp while there's an activity?" Jessica blurted while fixing her hair. Chloe was packing her clothes and needs so she's busy to respond on her so she shut her eyes close before exhaling.

"I don't care." Chloe retorted.

"They will gonna go for adventure Chlo, without you."

"Do I need to repeat?"

"Even I told you they will gonna go to the legendary Dracula house?" Jessica asked in amusement. Chloe lazily looked at her. It caught her attention but it has nothing to do with her at all.

"I. Don't. Care. Got it?" Chloe infuriated and continued to pack her things.

"I can come with you there if you want to." Jessica said that made Chloe stopped.

"Beca will be mad if she see us together. Or sneak out at the camping." Chloe said calmly.

"We can disguise though. But if you don't want to then okay. Up to you. Just text me if you changed your mind." Jessica stood up and smiled at her before wearing her jacket.

When they were all in their designated bus. Chloe was alone at the back. There's 4 buses that contain 32 passengers including the bus driver and moderator but unfortunately, she's with Flo who maybe doesn't even know that they were in the same bus. She's fixing her bag on her front when she saw a familiar figure of a woman wearing a dark blue hoodie with a huge bag pack that seems like bigger than her. She was like looking for something inside the bus when she met the professor who's gonna be the moderator of their bus the whole travel hour. She approached the professor and talked to her.

It was just a matter of time when their eyes met and automatically the girl smiled at her that it's so hard for Chloe not to smile back with. Her heart melt at the sweet smile that was coming to the small brunette.

Beca immediately went inside the bus and ran towards her.

"Hey what're you doin here?" Chloe asked in a lower voice.

"I missed you!" Beca excitedly said and gave her a side hug. It's just a seconds before she pulled back.

"This is not your bus Beca." Chloe sternly said that made Beca pouted. She wasn't pouting before so seeing her in this glorious state was driving her crazy.

"I said, I missed you." Beca lowered her head that made Chloe's heart warm. She's acting like they didn't fight days ago. "I snuck out for you."

"I know but-

"Chloe listen." Beca cut her off and held her hand. "I'm becoming insane not seeing you for days and I think this is the only thing to make it up to you."

"But what if someone see you or notice?"

"I don't care. Seeing you was much important, okay? Don't mind them for now please. It's gonna be another two days without you so traveling 3 hours with you was gonna be easier." Beca sincerely said and intertwined their hands together. Chloe just sighed while smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more." Chloe mumbled and laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

"See? I'm getting crazy, please don't push me away from you again. I can't even bear not to see you." Beca whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Just sleep if you're sleepy, okay? It's gonna be a 3 hours travel before we totally get there. I'll be staying here."

"Okay." Chloe mumbled again and closed her eyes while smiling. Few minutes of closed eyes, hands intertwined together, the bus moved together with the excited squeal of the 29 students inside the bus excluding them, the driver and the professor.

The professor checked their attendance—which Beca doesn't include—and told them that they can rest for the rest of the travel because they have so many things to do for the rest of day.

"Can I go with Jessica later?" Chloe asked in a lower voice after the professor spoke.

"Where?" Beca asked back. They were the only two people at the back. And silence overtook the bus as some students decided to sleep while the other used their gadgets to ease their boredom.

"She told me about the adventure you two have during the camp."

"Actually we moved it tomorrow coz it's first day and it's 100% sure that we so many stuffs to do. Ashley told us that there's special activity that she prepared for the camp."

"Oh."

"And also if Stacie saw you with Jessica she will surely doubt us. We can't trust anybody right now. We still need to get rid of the Genesis before we totally scream each others name in the crowd."

"I understand. Just let me know what you are doing. Is it okay?" Chloe hesitately demanded.

"Sure." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. She moved closer to Chloe and place her arms around her waist. Beca was wearing a white zip up hoodie that was above her knee. Underneath of it was a white tank top and denim shorts. She's also wearing shades and a black high cut shoes that had a 4 inches heels. While Chloe was wearing a black bomber jacket while underneath of it was a black low cut tank top that showing the right amount of her cleavage, white shorts and white rubber shoes.

Chloe didn't telling Beca yet about the photoshoot that was gonna happen next week and she has no plan of saying it.

It's a _surprise_ though.

She's just worrying about Beca's reaction if she'll be glad or mad coz it will going to be hard for her to go back with red if she doesn't like it.

 **Chloe's POV**

When the bus stopped from our designated location, Beca put her phone—which was she playing the entire hour—in her hoodie pocket and signal me to go out of the bus first before her. I just nodded and gave her a peck in the lips but she pulled my arm closer to her to deepen the kiss. I smiled between the kisses but seconds after I gently pushed her coz I realized we're still in public. She bit her lips and kissed the back of my hand before letting me go.

I went out of the bus with my shades and saw a wide oval field. There's a lot of marshals over the wide oval field that was allocated maybe 50 to 75 below us and we need to use the stairs? That was more like an audience seat because it's 4 feet per stair. There's also a swimming pool at the east part of the field where we are right now. There's a zip line in the west part. And there's so many trees in the north part. The marshals was wearing a camouflage shirt and 6 pocket pants with black combat boots. Their faces has a 2 black line with a fierce look. Ashley was one of them. I think she's the Marshall because she's the only one who's wearing a black plain shirt with a camouflage pants, black baseball cap and a black combat boots.

Soon I felt someone grabbed my bag from me, it's one of the camouflage men, I noticed that everyone's bag was gotten by the camouflage men. Then after few minutes, they told us to move forward to the field. We took the sloppy part to go down the field.

I looked back and saw so many students behind me. We're like 120 here excluding the camouflage men and women. As we walked down, they told us to compress so we could make a line. We obeyed them.

After we settled at the oval, we heard a sirens all over the field that made us looked around. As soon as it stops, we heard Ashley's voice. I took off my shade and drape it on my top.

"Good morning students of Barden University. Hi. I'm Ashley from Detective Club. I'm here to take a lead over everything. The first activity we have requires your physical strength and intellect. The game is called the Search for the Olympian Deities. You'll be dealing with a lot of riddles and codes along the way and you need to collect at least 12 stickers with name of 12 olympian gods and goddeses. The red stickers are for the bus A, blue for B, green for C, and yellow for D. You have different card colors and hints so you don't have to worry about the stickers in a same place. You will be given a hint to find the next sticker and you'll just get the next hint if you find the other sticker. Each sticker contains the hints. Strength is needed because there's a lot of barriers along the way." Ashley announced using the megaphone. "And there's more. You need to secure your banners and don't let anyone from the other team touch your banner. Understood? It's like a cycle, the end would be this same place."

All the students said 'yes' in chorus. The marshals lead us to the northern part of the oval where we could see a lot of trees. They were really agitated to start the activity. Bus C was cheering all the way. "Bus C will win this coz Emily was here!" one of her bus mate shouted that made them cheer even louder. Well, Emily was really the best asset when it comes to strength and intellect. I heard that her grades before was straight A.

"We have Stacie Conrad duh!" Shout back from the bus B.

Oops. Awkward.

"Bus D have Matthew Blake!" He's really known because she's one of the hottest? in court. They think?

"Bus A have Flo Fuentes!"

Everyone cheered with each other like we're all close to each other since birth. I frowned when I saw Beca in the bus B beside Stacie and Jean. She winked at me. I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"So let's start!" I heard Ashley said through the megaphone. I took off my jacket and tied it on my waist. "You can search separately so you could find your stickers quickly. Don't try to pass the boundaries that we mark with a black ribbon. And also, those eliminated please separate from your team."

Our team began to gather in circle, Flo smiled at everyone. "I'm not good at telling instructions when it comes to games like this that requires intellect so I could say listen to Chloe Beale." She said that made my eyes widen. They looked at me and smiled. "Do your best and listen to Beale. This activity is a piece of cake to her." She smiled at me and everything was now doom when they all nodded to her.

"What shall we do now Chloe?" Someone asked. Their faces were serious. Of course they're all determine of winning the game. I sighed before talking.

"We'll have to go separately to maximize the time. We're 30 in our team. I want the ten students to guard the banner and the rest, find the stickers. Some should also locate the barriers coz maybe there are cards there. Got it?" I said. It's obvious to their faces that they will gonna take this game seriously. They all nodded at me and we immediately took the first two hints.

The first hint was Underworld while the other one is Golden Apple.

I give them the first hint. "That hint pertains to the god of underworld Hades and base on the hint, the only place where you could find the sticker would be in the underworld. Hades is not part of the 12 Olympians so most probably, it refers to Demeter, the mother of Persephone who's queen of underworld." I knew all of it coz I'm a fan of Greek Mythology before. So it will really be so easy to me. "So that means, the next hint was under the soil or ground." They immediately took the clue and ran.

Everything was so fast and we are all shocked when a net went upward from the ground. Maybe one of the students stepped on something!

Shit.

They've been caught by the trap!

And there were 8 of them. They are now hanging upon one of the large tree branches.

And Flo was one of them. "Find the stickers and don't let our section lose." She shouted. Did she meant to be trapped?!

What the hell!

We immediately lose 8 members?

I turned my attention to the rest. "Please be extra careful. We need to win." I said to them.

They smiled at me and began on searching a part of ground where maybe there's a sticker. But we need to be careful because there's a lot of trap everywhere.

I stared at the clue that I've got. The Golden Apple. In the mythology, when a golden apple is mentioned, the first goddess who came to my mind was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. In the greek myth Judgment of Paris, the gods are all invited to the marriage, except Eris, goddess of discord. This made the goddess becomes furious and in revenge, Eris makes a golden Apple of Discord inscribed with the words 'to the fairest one' which she threw among the goddesses. Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena all claim it. All of them wanted that apple so Zeus rely the judgment to the mortal Paris. The goddesses offer him bribes. Supreme power was offered by Hera, the goddess of wisdom, Athena offered wisdom, fame, and glory in battle, while the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite offers him Helen of Troy, the most beautiful mortal woman in the world, as a wife. Paris chose Aphrodite because he was inflamed by the desire for Helen. But Helen was already married to the king of Sparta. That choice brings about the Trojan War.

But where can I find the hint then?

Golden Apple.

Apples are in the trees. Isn't in the...

I looked at the trees.

Nah.

I moved forward and look above but there's nothing.

I searched for a wood until suddenly I found what I'm looking for. No doubt, it was really there!

It's a tall wooden something but there's a rope beside it. I pulled the rope coz I thought It's gonna be useful on climbing the wood but I almost scream when there's another trap there.

That almost got me!

I started to climb the tree and grabbed the gold basket there and what's I'm expecting, there's a sticker! It was Aphrodite's sticker while at the back of it was a hint. I'm so thankful that I wore shorts and not jeans, it will be so hard for me to climb though.

I looked at the clue behind the sticker and I almost fell down the tree. I was expecting that it was like the other first hints but I wasn't. It was a math formula instead!

Oh my god.

But..

Easy.

a² - b² - (a+b)×2 a is an even number, b is an odd number while (a+b)×2 is an even number, where the sum of (a+b) is the same number it was when "a" has a longer tail and b is rotated 180° clockwise.

I smirked when I got the meaning of the code. I jumped off the tree and search for the location of a fire. I thought it's like a bon fire. But it wasn't again! Ghad.

It's in the garbage site. It's the only place that didn't went off the fire and also the fence around it was made of metal. I found the sticker and look behind of it.

At the back of the card was the next hint.

It was a picture code.

One of the picture was a light bulb and the other was a tooth. This one's easy!

The picture was light bulb and the other was a tooth. This one's easy!

I immediately went at the tent location and searched for the stickers. Like what I'm expecting there's a sticker!

I found another sticker.

As I looked at the back of it I saw another hint which gives me a grin.

March 21-April 19.

I immediately when at the land for grazing. I looked around and saw what I'm looking for, the sticker of that god and the next hint.

It was just a single letter C.

And I already know what it is about. It's another piece of cake!

I went immediately to that place. The east side of the campsite was the swimming pool. It's so far from here so I ran over there. I passed by so many student that was like me, finding a sticker. I saw the net trap that Flo belong and they are looking at me. I just waved the cards I'm holding and they smiled at me. I proceed on running again.

When I reached the part of I just went at the side of it and searched for something.

And I swear a lot when I saw the red card under the water.

"Go swim there." I heard a familiar voice from behind. I looked back and saw my girlfriend at the branch of a tree, crossing her arms. Covered herself with a hoodie. "I'll be your look out."

"My shirt will get soak."

"Take it off."

"Oh no Beca. I will never do that."

"Unless you wanted to lose." She smirked that made me groaned. I looked around the area. There's no one here except the two of us. The marshals were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is.. Argh." I mumbled before slowly taking off my top. I saw Beca on the corner of my eye taking some photos of me. "You should take a video Becs." I teased without looking at her then took off my shorts. I left my underwear though. I will never be fully naked here people.

But...

Damn. I'm so exposed.

I take a deep breath before jumping on the pool. I was like a mermaid when I went deeper and searched the sticker. I wish this is just sea shore.

As I found it I immediately swim over there and take it. I immediately went upward when I got I felt like I'm losing oxygen. I jumped off the pool and looked at Beca who was raising her phone towards me like she's really taking video of me. But she immediately hide when we heard footsteps. I immediately wore my shorts and I'm starting to hate the game because I felt so wet inside me.

Can someone bring me a towel?

I saw Matthew came and ran towards the pool. He looked at me and smirked.

Oh no.

I looked at the pool and saw the yellow sticker.

I immediately wore my top and put my jacket again around my waist as he took off his shirt. I have abs too so it's normal for me to see abs.. I immediately looked away when he took off his sweat shorts and leave his boxer alone.

Oh shit. This is so embarrassing knowing Beca is here too so I passed by him and ran but before I totally went down, he shouted, "Good luck Beale!"

I shook it off my head and checked the hint at the back while squeezing my hair, there was another picture hint. This time it's three pictures and unlike the first one, I couldn't see the common relationship of the three. The first picture was a sculpture and a painting. There was an arrow that points the second picture. There were groups of basketball players. Again there was an arrow and next picture was a messy room. The second picture was encircled.

What's the meaning of this?

Is it a rebus puzzle?

I stared at the hint for a while and let out a smile. I guess I know what was it all about!

I immediately went to the campsite and went straight to the tree where I can find a basketball ring. Campers used to play basketball there so maybe there's a code over there. It wasn't placed somewhere far because I know it's just near.

Then suddenly my phone rang inside my jacket.

It's Flo.

I have all their numbers though. Saved by Beca. I answered it in a loud speaker.

"Hey, where are you? You're the only one who's not yet here. Don't tell me you went by yourself?" Flo asked. I climbed the tree and answered her.

"Looks like it's like that." I said as I tried to break the ring by shaking it forcefully.

"Get back here now. They've already got 5 stickers so come here now." She said.

"Yeah, after the last one." I retorted and hang up the phone. I took the sticker and looked at the hint hint was very easy but I don't know where I could find it. The hint was simply a circle and another circle with a ring around it. I know what does it mean but I'm not certain where was it.

Then I remembered the instructions a while ago.

Ah!

That's it! I made my way to the base by jogging. My hair was flying and waving as I enjoyed the air. I looked idiot so I stopped what I'm doing. When I got to the base I panted a little bit before I heard Ashley spoke.

"Did you collect all seven stickers? Your classmates got 5 stickers and maybe you're the one who looked for another 7 stickers."

I took all the stickers on my pocket and handed it to her. "You know where's the seventh card." I said that made Ashley smiled.

"Amazing team A." She clapped her hand. "This moment, you're the only team who completed the stickers and I guess you won this activity." Then everyone around me jumped on their feet as it was announce.

They really want to win.

"Thanks Chloe!" They all said to me. Are they really thanking me?

They really thanked me and formally introduced themselves to me and asked me if I can be their friend.

Well it's a good start.

Then suddenly I felt my phone vibrated. Someone texted me so I took my phone and saw Beca's text.

Beca: You're really amazing. Congrats baby!

Chloe: Thanks babe! You're not playing?

Beca: I am playing but competing with you and winning over you was impossible so I gave up immediately. Haha.

Chloe: Hahaha. Are you enjoying it

Beca: Well, watching you play was enjoyable.

I looked around and saw Beca on the top of the tree again. She's looking at me.

Chloe: I love youuuuu.

Beca grinned while typing.

Beca: I love you tooooo.

The sticker searching was done exactly 11 am and we, Team A was being declared as a winner, we're about to celebrate when we heard another activity so we proceed to the next activity.

We have so many activities today like stationary game while competing to the other team. Every station has a game itself. My team's first game was tug of war where our boys will going to compete with Team C's boy and we, girls were like talking shit to each other to put the other team down. More like teasing and Emily was teasing all of them except me. Some were laughing while some were afraid of teasing Emily back. She kept on telling Flo she's very short and tiny compare to her and Flo became furious so she threw her own shoes to her that she also took by herself. Emily just laughed at her. They were so cute to watch that we didn't know we're just sitting there while giggling at them. We won at that time so Flo just stick her tongue out of Emily.

The next station was tangram and our opponent was team B who were Beca, Jean and Stacie's team. I thought it would be my chance to show my talent in that game but Jean was the first one to do a house.

The third station was swimming and I recommended myself coz I already tested the water but when our opponent came I wanted to back out. It's Team D where Matthew, Jessica and Cynthia Rose were there. But Matthew didn't raise his hand when they've been ask who's gonna be their swimmer. And Jessica raised her hand. She looks uncomfortable but she still took off her white shirt and black shorts. And everyone mouthed an 'o' as they stared at Jessica's body. Well, she's NOT ready that time coz she's wearing two piece. Note my sarcasm. I really thank god that I'm not wearing laced underwear and as I took off my top and shorts they also mouthed 'o' and I just ignored them. Matthew just cheered me and Jessica. We began to swim and knowing she's an athlete and I'm just a tub swimmer, I thought it's possible to win but I still won coz she accidentally gulped the water but she maintain her posture, it just she gotten slow. This time there's towel and robe. I'm so thankful to them.

 **The score was:**

 **Team A - 2AB xAC 1AD 1**

 **Team B - 2  
AB 1**

 **BC x  
BD 1**

 **Team C - 1AC xBC 1CD x**

 **Team D - 1**

 **CD 1**

 **AD x**

 **BD x**

We're draw with Team B but we won at the first activity so our group was the first one to eat lunch. Next by Team B and next by Team C and D who ate together.

After we ate, I went to my designated cabin and immediately took a bath coz I really felt uncomfortable. I wore my black tank top and sweat shorts and rubber shoes. And that's the most regretful thing I did my whole time.

Our 3 pm activity now is base to base. Team A and B were team mates while Team C and D were team mates. We're the Red Bullcraps and they are the Blue Shitheads.

Nice team name.

Flo was our leader by this time, knowing she's a football mvp. She definitely know the tactics.

Ashley spoke through the microphone which can be heard by the whole field, she's from the top of the nothern part. She's really on top coz we're in the field right now. "So this is our third activity today. I hope you're enjoying." Everyone shouted in chorus. "Yeah. Alright. So we're done teaming you up. This time. The one who'll get lose will be staying here in the field with their tents and will not gonna use their designated cabins. The winner of course will going to their suits and peacefully enjoy their nights." Everyone mumbled a sad 'o'. They thought there's a bigger prize. "So this is the instructions." She paused. "As you can see there's a water hose and a big barrel at the center of the field. Each one of you has a plastic cup in hand and a ribbon on your arm. Some of you needs to get a water using your cups and pour it in your own bucket where you can see that on your base. The base must have a guards or goal keepers. You must secure your bucket not to pour out by your opponents. The first one who made the bucket full will be the winner." Everyone started to whisper. "It looks so easy but it's not. Of course there will be elimination while your putting some water on your bucket. The significant use of the ribbon on your arm was your life. You must also secure it. Don't you let someone pull it on you. If it's been pull on you, you're already dead. Don't you dare cheat coz there's a lot of marshals scattered around that will gonna watch you. You must strategize it well coz it's not easy to full the bucket while someone try to tug you back or your holding a cup with water while running. And also hurting your opponents especially to boys who hurt girls will be automatically out of the game. As long as you can boys don't attack girls. Good luck ladies and gentlemen." She ended. Two marshals came to put us a red paint on the face so we can recognize each other.

I saw Jean putting the paint on Beca's face.

Tss.

I put a red one line on my right cheek and went beside Flo who was ready to discuss the plan. Soon, all our team mates gathered around Flo and I.

"So this is the plan guys. We're all 60 here so I need 3 people who will secure the bucket." She said and Stacie and the other 7 raised their hands. "Well, this will be your fault if someone got in and kick the bucket." Then 5 lowered their hands. Stacie was determine to be the keeper. 2 men remains. "Good. So three of you needs to be alert if a shithead walked discreetly. I need your most scary face, be a dominant this time." She paused and looked around. "I need 20 attackers who will have a plan to go kick the bucket or guard the both side of our base." Everyone except me and Beca raised their hands. "Of course it's a do or die. After you kick the bucket there's no assurance that you will be alive after been attacked by the shitheads." And some lowered their hands while Beca raised her hand. Now there's exactly 20 of them. Most of them are boys. "Alright then! Plan who will go first and next. Then the rest will be the cuppers, who have their cups in hand and put water in the bucket. You can also tug on the ribbon of the opponents. You can also intertwine your arms with each other to secure your ribbons. Wear your most scary face too. That's effective. Be a psycho this time. I'll be one of the attackers too so lets go guys!"

"I think everyone is now ready huh? Good then. Let's start the game when you hear the sirens." Ashley said as she out the mic on her seat.

Flo's attackers with Beca planned while the siren wasn't alarming yet.

After few minutes we heard a loud sirens everywhere that made all of us stare at the opponent who immediately was running at our direction.

"Oh fuck guys go! Don't just stare!" I said frantically as I moved forward. They started to run too.

Flo and Beca ran at the side of the field. I saw Emily attempt to cross our line but immediately block by Flo and Beca. She just laughed at the seriousness of the two.

I moved at the center of our base. When someone was running over me to put the water in our bucket I blocked them and took the plastic cup carefully and exchange with my empty cup. She smiled at me and ran towards the barrel again while me, I ran towards out bucket to give the water to Stacie. She immediately poured it in the bucket.

That's our cycle for almost 30 minutes. Some were already out and I think it's already 50% tie. Our bucket is now semi-full. I decided to take a risk coz I get bored. I moved at the other side of our base to see what's happening there but that's a wrong move. Some guys are grabbing each other as they try to pull the ribbon of the opponents so I moved backward when 5 men clinging with each other and started to run over our base and I screamed out of my lungs for help.

"GUYS! THERE'S A SHITHEADS!" I awkwardly screamed that caught so many attention so Stacie stood up and called for help too so 3 of our men and 4 of our women started to run over Stacie to blocked them. The 3 men ran over them and pushed them forward for them to be out of balance and let go of each other. The 2 of our goal keeper jumped over them and tried their best to pull the guys' blue ribbon.

It was also got my attention when everyone screamed when Flo ran as fast as she can and avoid everyone who was trying to block her. She really looks like a football this time. Emily was at her back 8 meters away from her, chasing Flo. Cynthia Rose was their goal keeper, standing furiously and focus on Flo's direction.

Everyone was focus on them but they didn't see Beca who was walking discreetly near at the back of Cynthia Rose where we can see the blue bucket until someone shouted,

"AT YOUR BACK CYNTHIA!"

That was the exact time Flo ran over Cynthia Rose and vigorously jumped on her. 5 women started to run over them. Flo's plan didn't work when she tried to push Cynthia Rose so she could fall back on their bucket and the bucket's water will possibly pour out. But it didn't.

Well, Beca just walk by them and kick the bucket like a boss and pulled Cynthia Rose' ribbon while Flo was on top of her. CR was holding Flo's ribbon. Emily came and almost catch her but Beca was fast enough to avoid her in one swift. The 5 women was running towards Beca now.

Well it's 50/50 if she will get back here or not.

Some turn their gaze to Beca who was running as fast as she can and use her small body to avoid all of them.

Unfortunately, Beca bump one of the opponent who was blocking her and she fell on the wet grass forcefully that made her slide 3 meters away from them. The people who's trying to chase her jump on her and took her ribbon.

At least she kicked the bucket.

"CHLOE AT THE BACK!" Someone shouted at my back that made me looked back and I saw a grinning Emily.

"Hi Beale. I'm sorry." I was about to run when she forcefully grabbed my arm—that I think will draw a bruise—and tried to pull the ribbon. She frowned when she can't pull the ribbon and I smirked.

"It's knot into 100 times, Em. Sorry."

"Well, Emily you need to say goodbye." Said by the girl on her back.

Jean.

She grabbed Emily's ribbon and raised it.

"SHE'S OUT!" Jean exclaimed that Emily face palm herself before walking outside the field. "You must focus, Beale." She said before running back on position.

Well, basically, I saved myself and not her so I didn't owe anything to her.

Another 30 minutes and Ashley declared that we won by filling the bucket. We all jumped in happiness.

Then Team A started to cheer our undefeated team.

Well, I'm their luck.

 **A/N: Can you guess who's the deities in each given clues? And explain it?**

 **The answers will be in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fervid

# CHAPTER 6

 **Chloe's POV**

It's getting cold here above the tree so I wore my jacket. I have a visible bruised line on my arm but it was nothing compare to Beca's bruise on her waist and arms when a woman jumped on her top for her not to move. She was still that she made a right move tho.

It's already night and we decided to go for a walk here at the northern part where we could see a beautiful view of skyline, stars and moon above the tallest tree. We're sitting in one of the branches. I'm in front of her while hugging her. Listening to her heartbeat.

After a while of silence, she put out her phone and put it on a camera mode. I looked at it and I saw her and myself. She clicked the video capture in landscape mode.

"Hey Chloe, how did you decode the hint in your stickers?" Beca asked that made me buried my head on her chest before giggling. "Come on, answer me. This is a mini interview with mini Beca." She chuckled at her own joke. I decided to look at the camera while I wrapped my arms on her waist.

"Well, it's very simple. The first hint was Golden Apple and we can associate that with Aphrodite. Remember the myth about the judgment of Paris? That's my basis. I saw the sticker above the tree."

"Oh. You climbed a tree huh? I like that. You really have a strength and intellect. I didn't know you're into Greek Myths."

"I love Greek Myths when I was a child though." I smug that made her giggle.

"Okay Beale so what's the next one?"

"Hmm, the next hint I've got is a mathematical formula. Which was very easy to me coz that's my favorite subject. I can still remember it. It goes like a² - b² - (a+b)×2 a is an even number, b is an odd number while (a+b)×2 is an even number, where the sum of (a+b) is the same number it was when "a" has a longer tail and b is rotated 180° clockwise. Base on the given clue, the a written in italicized letter and extend, its tail looks like a number 9. Same with letter b, if rotated, it looks like 9. At first I thought I would use the Pythagorean theorem but I didn't. I divided 9 into 2 because there's 2, 9 from rotated a and b. That's the numbers in which one is even and the other is odd. 9 divided by 2 is equals to 4.5 which also a sum of 9, obviously. So, I come up with 4 and 5. If we square 4, we will get 16. And 5² is 25. (a+b)×2 is (4+5)×2 and we will get 18. So the numbers will be 16-25-18. If we substitute it with the alphabet, 16 is P." I said that made Beca count using her hand.

"Now I got it. 16 is P, then 25 is Y and 18 is R, so you've got the word PYR, which is the Greek word for fire. And since Hephaestus, a god of fire belongs to 12 Olympians, you think you've got the right deduction." She exclaimed in front of the camera. I just nodded in enthusiasm.

"Exactly! So I went to the place where there's always a fire so I went to the compost pit. They always burn the garbages there and since it was surrounded by metal, I figured out that I got it right since Hephaestus is the god of fire and metalworkings." I said that made Beca nodded while smiling at me.

"And what's the next hint you've got my smart lady?"

"The next hint was no challenge at all, just a picture of light bulb and a tooth."

"It's Athena then. The goddess of wisdom, craft, and war." She proudly said.

"Yeah, and I found the sticker on one of the Quarter's tent named Athena where there was a medics. Athena is also a goddess of medicine."

"And the other?"

I smiled widely. "Another piece of cake! It was a date. March 19-April 21."

"Then it's Ares. That's the first zodiac right? Aries which pronounced the same as Ares, the god of war. Wait, since the zodiac Aries is symbolized by the ram, don't tell me the next hinted place was a pasture of goats?"

I grinned while exclaiming.. "Bingo!" She just made a face. "The next hint was just a letter C and there you saw me." She formed a grin.

"Actually.. I'm the one who put the stickers in the water.." She giggled that made me pulled away from her.

"What?"

"It's not my plan at all. I just find it cool if I saw you swim there. I forgot the color of your sticker so to be fair I threw all the cards there and wait for you to come up."

I narrowed my eyes. "Silly."

"So let's go back to the topic. If the hint is C, then it must be Poseidon coz 'C' sounds 'sea' that referred to Poseidon god of the sea and other waters, earthquakes and of horses. Right?"

"You got it right." I said and lazily place myself on her chest again.

"So, the next one?"

"It's a picture rebus. 3 pictures, the first one was a painting and a sculpture, the second one was a basketball team and last one was a messy room." I retorted that made her frowned.

"I don't get it. Enlighten me please."

"That's simple. The first picture is Art since painting and sculptures are known artworks. The second is team and the last one is mess. If we combine those three words, we'll have Art, Team and Mess."

Beca formed an 'o'. "It's Artemis then, the Greek goddess of moon."

"Yes, and the picture hint, the second picture was encircled so I guess it was the hint to the next place so I went to the basketball ring and the sticker was up in a tree again."

"Don't tell me you climbed a tree again?" She skeptically asked. "Coz I'm gonna think about your ancestors being an ape too."

I laughed at her lame joke. "Sorry but yeah. Actually my dad was a red monkey." I proudly said that made the both of us giggled. "I got the sticker with another picture in it on the side. It was a ring around a circle and it must be Zeus. Every time I saw a circle with a ring around it, I'll remember the planet Saturn, the hint you said was a circle before a ringed circle so the planet before Saturn is Jupiter, which is also the name of the Roman counterpart of Zeus. God of the sky, lightning and thunder." I explained.

"But where did you found the sticker?"

"I don't have to find it. The Ashley have it. Remember what she said?" She shrugged her shoulder and I rolled my eyes. "She said it's a cycle. The end would be the same place." I said while looking at the camera. I can still remember her exact words.

"As expected from my awesome girl." Beca said and stopped the video and put her phone inside her jacket. She made me look up on her and slowly leaned on me while looking at my lips to kiss me. It was a loving kiss. She's not moving as she pulled away. "God. I'm dying to kiss you again, awesome girl." She husked as she moved on my neck. She trailed warm kisses onmy neck up to my jaw. "I'm not going tired of kissing you like this." She whispered as she kissed my jaw.

"Me too.." I respond while feeling her kisses on me. I bit my lips at the building sensation on me. I thought she's going to take off my jacket but she just hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We need to go down now.."

"It's too early."

"Yeah Chlo. It's like 10 pm now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Past 10."

"Another 30 minutes."

"Fine."

Few minutes ago. A question dropped on my mind.

"Who's your room mate?" I thought she's already sleeping when she took few seconds before answering me.

"Jean."

"Oh."

"Don't worry okay?"

"Yeah. I trust you though."

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

After 30 minutes of staying on each others arms they decided to go down. Chloe was the first one who went down and walked away. Beca said that she need time interval of going down so the redhead walked on the dark forest alone.

Then someone called her from a far.

"Chloe! Join us here!" Stacie yelled at her. She's with Emily, Fat Amy, Matthew, Jean and Cynthia Rose. She doesn't want to be rude so she walked towards them. "I thought you were with Beca.." she giggled.

She sat beside her. There's so many tents all over the oval field that looks like they are already sleeping. There's also bon fires and torch everywhere to add some light to everyone.

"I'm not." Chloe simply replied. The sitting arrangement was in a circular form like this:

Chloe - Flo - Stacie - Jean - Matthew - Emily - Cynthia Rose

"What are we doing here?" Chloe asked innocently as she embrace the warmth feeling on the small bon fire that maybe they did.

"There's no heater inside my cabin." Stacie answered. "I also can't sleep because I have a weird room mate so I decided to walk outside then I saw this girl." Pointing on Jean. "Rambling around so I walked with her."

"I'm looking for Beca actually." Jean smirked at the redhead. "I can't find her so we went here then I saw Matthew with these ladies with him making fire with a piece of wood. I decided to help them."

"We can't sleep because it's cold so we made a fire." Matthew explained. Then Chloe looked at Flo.

"Same with them. I can't sleep because it's cold so I walked around."

They're in the mountain so expect that it's really cold there.

"Did you see Beca?" Jean asked Flo.

"Well, I could say yes. I think it's Beca and.. Jessica." Flo said while looking at the blonde and brunette who was walking together. "Beca! Jessica! Come here!" She shouted that their attention. They looked at them before walking towards us.

Jessica really intended to find Beca because she knew she's around with Chloe so she find her so when she saw Chloe walking on the dark forest alone, she waited for Beca to come out. Knowing Jean's company was around she decided to really wait for Beca's appearance. When she found Beca jumped off the tree, she walked towards her and tell her everything that they need to walk in a different direction.

But they couldn't avoid Flo's voice when they are called so they agreed to join them. Not knowing Chloe was there too. So when they reach them they saw Chloe looked away that made Beca uncomfortable.

"I've been looking for you Beca." Jean blurted that made me Beca want to punch herself. "Where have you been?"

"I just walked around." Beca said lazily before sitting down between Emily and Amy. Jessica sat between Matthew and Amy.

Chloe - Flo - Stacie - Jean - Matthew - Jessica - Beca - Emily - Cynthia Rose

"Well, I think it's a good idea if we play Spin the Bottle?" Jean recommended that made Beca groaned. "What?"

"I'm up with that." Stacie said while smiling.

"I'll pass." Matthew was about to stand when Jean stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm the only man here ans it's very awkward to play with you. I only knew you, Chloe and Jessica here."

"Then welcome to the club Matt." Jean enthusiastically said while pulling Matthew down. Matthew just sighed before conceding.

"Just don't ask weird questions guys."

"Well, we don't need questions. It will just create drama so it's only dare!" Jean exclaimed. "But the consequence of it if you didn't do the dare, you need to take off something from you."

They all groaned.

"What?" Matthew asked skeptically. "I really don't want to play Jean." He frantically said.

"Dude, it's not hard to take off your watch, ring, belt, socks. It'll be fun guys! Don't be so kill joy." Jean said and took something from her back. An empty bottle.

"You'll going to enjoy this Jean." Emily blurted that made Jean winked at her.

"I'll be the first one who will ask." She said and spin the bottle. Chloe nervously sighed when the bottle stopped to Flo.

"Well, Flo. Blow someone's torch." Jean ordered and Flo stood up and began to choose a torch. She chose the torch behind her.

And it's now kinda dark to their spot. Their only source of light was coming from the small bon fire they made. Flo just giggled when she heard Matthew groaned.

They started laughing at each other as they dare crazy things like..

"Wake up Ashley tell her to sleep again."

"Go ran around the Team C's tents while shouting like a Tarzan."

"Go throw a stone over one of tent D's tents."

"Take one of the camouflage men's shoes."

"Wake one of the camouflage men and tell them there's a bomb."

"Wake one of your team mates and tell them a joke."

And some sort of crazy things that they laughed with until all of them has nothing to take off anymore. All women were still in their tops, shirt, bra and shorts while Matthew already took off his shirt leaving his tank top and shorts.

It was Flo's turn so she spun the bottle and it pointed to Beca.

"Beca." Flo said. "Straddle on Jean's lap for 5 minutes." Beca looked at Jean before smirking. Chloe thought she's going to straddle on her when she stood up but she didn't. She has nothing to take off coz she took off already her earings, bracelets, ponytail, jacket even her shoes so she decided take off her shirt. Leaving her white tank top.

Jean bit her lips at Beca's teasing before narrowing her eyes to her. "You're such a tease." Beca just smiled and sat up. She spun the bottle everyone was looking at the bottle while Beca's just looking at Chloe. Few seconds later the bottle stopped to Emily.

"Hi Em." Beca teased and looked at Stacie. "Hi Stace." She giggled. "Hold Stacie's thigh for 10 minutes."

But Emily didn't hesitate and took off her top then threw it to Beca. Her hot body exposed to them which made Matthew looked away. She took the bottle and spun it.

Few seconds later, it stopped to Stacie. Emily just looked away. "I dare you to.. break your phone."

Stacie didn't do it so she took off her shirt that showed her black lace bra and vigorously threw her shirt to Emily that got her attention to look at her. Cynthia Rose, Chloe and Beca just chuckled together.

Finally Stacie took the bottle and spun it. It's so long after it stopped to Matthew. Matthew was shocked.

"Hey Matthew. I dare you to.. kiss me." Stacie seductively said and winked. Matthew just shook his head and took off his short, leaving his boxers. Stacie frowned but smiled by the way. "I'll make sure you will take off all of your clothes."

He shrugged as she took the bottle and spun it. It pointed to Chloe.

"I'm so lucky. Well, Chloe I know you still- you know." He laughed awkwardly. "Kiss your ex's neck 10 times."

"Seriously dude? You're into this?" Jean scoffed. Matthew glared at her.

"We're having a dirty bit dare now guys. Watch out." Flo blurted.

"You started it." Jean hissed.

"She won't do that though- oh." They both look at Chloe who walked towards Beca. Beca became startle. She widen her eyes as Chloe sat in front of her.

"Wait. Seriously?!" Beca asked skeptically. Chloe knew she's just acting and at the same time securing their acts.

"I don't have choices. I can't take off my bra." Chloe said and crawled towards her. Beca can't help but to swallowed hard as she stared at Chloe. "Now tilt your head fucker." Chloe husked.

"Whoa Chloe's going wild guys." Stacie blurted.

"Hurry up." Chloe said and was about to hold Beca when Matthew spoke.

"No touching ladies." Matthew said without looking at them. She knew Chloe so warning her was in time. Jean just hissed in disgust.

"Then move now Beca. I know you still love me and.. crave for me." Chloe seductively said as she crawled closer to Beca. Beca stretched out her legs a little when Chloe reached on between her and place the redhead's both hands on her side for some support. While Beca's hands on her back for some support too. Their chest brushing as Chloe started to kiss and suck her neck. Her warm breath trailed on Beca's spine. The brunette can't help but to close her eyes in pleasure.

Suddenly Jean stood up and pulled Chloe away from Beca.

"It's too much Beale." Jean infuriated. Chloe just smiled at her and went back to her seat. Leaving Beca looking at her.

Beca muttered 'shit'.

"My turn people." Chloe enthusiastically said and spun the bottle. It pointed to Jean. "Well, you pulled me so find a frog and put it on someone's tent."

But she didn't do instead she slowly took off her shirt while staring at Beca. Showing them her grey lace bra. Chloe noticed it. The tension between the three of them makes everyone wants to back off.

Jean spun the bottle and it stopped to Jessica. "Pick that frog and throw it Chloe." Jessica shook her head and took of her bra..

But she's still wearing her shirt so.

"What the.." Flo blurted as she covered her eyes.

"What? It's cold. I can't take off my shirt!" Jessica retorted and spun the bottle.

"You're such an idiot. Your 'nickels' are now awkwardly- damn. Can you atleast cover it?" Flo infuriated as she looked at Jessica who looked at her own shirt. Trying her best to not say the word nipple. The blondie grinned at them and covered her chest with her arms.

The bottle stopped at Chloe again. She looked at her before forming a smile.

"I dare you to hold Matthew's thigh the entire game."

"What?!" The both of them exclaimed in chorus.

"I can do it but.. entire game?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"You can remove it when you're gonna do a dare though." Jessica said that made Chloe sighed. She has no other choice but to remove her belt. She grinned. Matthew and Beca discreetly sighed in relief.

Chloe took the bottle and spun it and it turns to Stacie. "I don't want you to get naked so.." She looked at Emily before smirking.

Silence overtook them as Chloe thinks of what would be her next dare to Stacie that will surely make the taller brunette would like.

Then suddenly they heard a trudging noise coming to them so they immediately wore their shirts and jacket in one swift of motion.

They were still wearing their shoes as 5 old men came. They are professors who's intended to roam the field to find if the students there are already sleeping.

"What are you doing this late?" A man approached to them. "You must be sleeping by this time."

"We're sorry Sir. We just play something to ease our boredom while we're not yet sleepy but if you can excuse us we're now going to our cabin." Stacie said in her most politely way as she stood up and shove the dirt on her shorts. Everyone stood up after they wore their laces and shoes.

"Cabin?"

"Yes Sir. We just went down here to join our friends from playing."

"Alright then. Go to your rooms now."

"Thank you Sir." They all said and they walked pass by the professors then proceed to their cabins.

* * *

 _The next morning.._

"I think we found the place." Beca mumbled as she stopped from walking. She's with Stacie, Jessica and Emily. Emily was just playing on her phone.

They snuck out of the campsite past 5 in the morning. There's still no sun yet but when they came in front of the house there's already a sun rise. They were so bored to the point that Beca couldn't sleep well so she decided to call Stacie, and same with Stacie she can't sleep well too. They were walking discreetly in the field when they saw Jessica burning a marshmallow with Emily. So they asked them if they were up into some adventure and they agreed. Jessica knew it but Emily doesn't have any idea about it.

Beca was pointing over a small creepy house with black curtains base on their vision outside the glass window.

Stacie felt a cold wind down her spine.

Emily finally took a glance at the house and it made her want to back out. "Do we really need to enter that house? You know, we can just wait for the Dracula to come out?" She said trying not be sound terrified. Stacie mock her with a chuckle. She just glared at her.

"I know your afraid of ghost-

"What? I'm not!"

To be honest, a psycho like Emily is still afraid of ghost. She thinks that even she shoot the ghost with a rifle it will not die because of an obvious reason.

But seeing a Dracula without any weapon is not far from seeing a ghost.

"Of course. The last time I went here which was last year, I heard everything about the living Dracula here and this made my interest." Beca said. She was not interested before but since she came along with Ashley in the abandoned building in Barden, she became fan of horror mysteries. She knew ghost are not real, well they are real but seeing them in your naked eye will be impossible. You can feel them but not really seeing them. And this Dracula thing made her interest if there was really a living Dracula or vampire in real life. "You know what I found? He's not going outside every sun shine. His arms are shaggy. No one saw his entire face but they are sure about his two sharp teeth. He's also killing wild animals here in the forest. I think Dracula feed on them."

Emily put her phone on the back pocket of her shorts. "And what? We'll gonna eaten by him?! No way!" She protested.

"Nonsense." Beca mumbled. "Let's get inside before the campers notice our inexistence."

Despite of Emily's refusal they still pulled her inside. The door wasn't lock and when Beca opened it they saw a black curtain again. Actually the room was really dark even there's already a sun light outside because of the closed windows and huge black curtains that kept in the windows.

It's so dark inside that made Jessica opened her phone and on her flashlight. The rest followed her.

"You know we could be sued for trespassing." Emily whispered and smirked. "Unlucky for the adults.." Yeah. Emily was just 17 and the rest of them 21 and Stacie was 20. The age where they can go to prison any time.

"That if we'll get caught." Beca smirked. "Look at this."

They went to see what she was talking about and it was a stake.

"I know we're not yet eating breakfast but this is gross Beca." Stacie said while looking at the stake that was in the plate. Beca gave her a look.

"That is not what I mean." Beca retorted and took a handkerchief inside her jacket. Using it she picked a stake and showed it to them.

Blood.

There were traces of blood on the stake.

Then suddenly they heard a creepy voice on their back.

"Who are you?"

The voice was loud and scary that it roared all throughout the room. Out of their reflexes, they turned around and unconsciously aimed the flashlight to him.

He was really a hairy man and like what Beca told them a while ago, he has a sharp teeth! He was wearing a black cloak over his body and he was shock of what they did.

The next thing they know is that he jumped us and landed right to Emily!

"AAAAAHHH!- FUCK! HELP! WHAT THE HELL!"

The for of them panicked that cause of them to let their phone fell from their hands. Jessica tried to grab the man who was attacking Emily who was lying on the floor. Stacie kept on screaming worriedly while Beca's finding a weapon to cause the man unconscious but it's hard for them to see because they don't have any sourse for light.

"Stacie, fuck! My ears! Don't scream!" Beca shouted on her that made her stopped.

"Guys! The windows!" Jessica screamed at them that made Beca ran towards the windows. Stacie also did the same and we pulled the heavy curtains then after opening the window, the curtain fell on the floor and the sun light come inside and the next thing that happened was so surprising!

Dracula was shouting like he was badly hurt and fell on the floor. His skin was burning as it was exposed to the sunlight! His skin began to swell and darkened as it was exposed.

"I don't know how this happen but I guess we really fucking had Dracula!" Emily said while panting hard.


	8. Chapter 7: Audacious

**# CHAPTER 7**

Emily don't know how to feel while looking at the Dracula who's skin was melting because of the sun light. She was sweating all over because of fear and when she glanced at Stacie, she has no describable face.

She looks-

How should we describe it?

Terrified?

But she's more like hurting as she looked at him.

"C-close the curtains!" Stacie shouted at last from being so terrified. Beca saw Jessica followed her instructions calmly and when she's done closing the window, she found a switch for the light and the room enlightened. Dracula was still on the floor and blisters started to appear on his skin. Both Stacie and Jessica squatted on the floor beside him and carefully help him to stand.

Wait.

Are they not afraid of him? He could possibly attacked them again and given that they are so close to him, he might harm them immediately.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Emily asked skeptically. Her face still terrified from the previous attack of that man.

"He's suffering from a disorder called Porphyria." Stacie said. "It is because there's a problem in the production of heme in his blood. The blood on the stake was coming from his wound on his hand. All we can do now is help him."

They helped him to stand and get laid on his bed. The misunderstanding about him has been cleared.

He is just a man who got fangs and disorder.

* * *

As they went back to the campsite exactly the campers are fully awake while stretching their bodies. Tents were already gone on the field. They ran to their designated line.

Even the students slept on tents they still have designated bathrooms to bath with like Emily and Jessica did earlier.

Amy approached Emily. "Hey where did you go early in the morning?"

"I went with Beca and Jessica. We did some crazy stuffs to prove vampires aren't real." Emily said as she took off her jacket. Showing her black sleeveless croptop. She's wearing a grey sweatpants.

"Don't tell me you went to the Dracula's house?" Amy asked skeptically.

"I should tell you yes though." Emily said and started to jog in place. "Where are you last night?"

"Oh. Don't change the subject Em. What happened there?" Amy asked again as if avoiding Em's question.

"Well I've been attacked by the Dracula and-

"What?!" Amy shocked. "Did he bite you? Are you now a vampire?-

"No! I'm not."

"That's terrifying!"

"Yeah. It's just at first I was afraid-

"I was petrified! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side!" Amy sang and hugged Emily who stopped from jogging.

"Amy. I swear I'm serious." Emily rolled her eyes. Amy pulled away awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding. I'm just really amaze that you step up from ghost into vampires-

"Vampires aren't real, okay? He's just having a skin disorder called Porphyria. We think, which Stacie said."

"That's very cool encounter! Anyway. You're with Stacie?" Amy whispered.

"And that's the most terrible thing happened this morning." Emily retorted and began to jog in place again. Amy did the same too.

"Oh. I see her often with Beca. Don't tell me she's also hooking up with her while Chloe's away?" Amy whispered again.

"What?" Emily looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I constantly seeing Beca and Jean together though and every morning I saw Jean went outside from Beca's dorm. I think it's 4 am. And if Stacie's part of her option then Chloe's in trouble."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah. What the fuck."

"Are you sure with that?"

"I'm pretty sure with that. I'm often looking at every Beca's movement. You know. Part of investigation coz I'm just suspecting her that she's really drugged."

"We need to clarify things before concluding theories."

"Her making decisions are far from previous Beca's actions.. She does want to be out of the red room but she still kept on doing the job which was odd."

"She's odd again." Emily looked at Beca's direction who's now talking to Jean and Stacie enthusiastically. Like Chloe's not staring at her.

Then suddenly the siren alarmed that still can hear all over the campsite. Telling them that everyone should be in the field now. After 2 minutes of alarming. The siren stopped. Exactly the others gathered into their lines.

Ashley was already on top of them again.

"Good morning Students. Our activity for today is per team again. Team A versus Team C and Team B versus Team D. The winner will receive a price but it will be announce inside your bus. The only rules of this game is.." Ashley paused. "You need to lose."

Everyone in the field starts to murmur.

"The game is called.. Triple P." She smirked and raised her hand. "Punch." Forming her hand into fist. "Palm." Opening her hand like a high five. "Peace." Then form her hand into v-sign. "21st century of Rock Paper Scissor. You need to have a straight line and right sequence. Each one of you will be given a stick. It's more like a small drum stick with color. Of course like your yesterday's color. You're team needs to lose and every time you lost, you will give the sticks you are holding to your opponents. So the winner needs to have no stick in hand and the team who holds everyone's stick will be the loser. And to confirm the winning Team. You need to hurry. You need to be as fast as you can when you play coz the first team who has no sticks in hand will be the winner. This game is just an energizer for the next game so let's do this!"

Some camouflage men gave everyone a colored sticks which indicates their team.

They formed a two lines with their opponents facing them.

TEAM A - C TEAM

TEAM B - D TEAM

"When the siren's alarm stopped, that's saying the game starts!" Ashley said before going down to the field.

Team A decided to move Chloe and Flo from the least because they think Chloe and Flo will win the game instead of losing it.

Team B did the same out of desperation to win when they heard the team A talking so they moved Beca and Stacie at the least.

Beca was constantly looking at Chloe but the redhead seems like she's not noticing her.

Few minutes later the siren alarmed. The moderator of the game was Ashley and 5 more marshals. 2 beside Ashley and 3 across them. The team's fiery look at each other screams seriousness and when the siren stopped, they immediately played.

It's just a matter of time when Team A almost win but when it's Chloe's turn, who's Team A's last player she won multiple times that made her Team whined at her.

"Seriously Chloe what are you doing?!" One of her team mates whined that made Ashley smirk.

"I don't know!" Chloe retorted as she played the game and she still won. "Shit. Wait." She stopped that made her opponents groaned. She's holding a lot of sticks right now.

"Hurry up redhead you're not the only player here!"

Chloe sighed before looking at her opponents. They are now only 5. "Fine."

"Go!"

She began to play and it's a tie and another tie.

"Hurry up!"

"I'M ON IT."

A tie.

"DUDE! STOP COPYING ME!"

Tie.

Another tie.

"WE LOST! WHOA!" Team B shouted and started to jump around.

Chloe glanced at Beca's spot and saw a blonde kissed Beca's lips. She looked at them for seconds. She felt her heart shattered into pieces. Hot liquid forming into her eyes as the two of them pulled away. Beca's face was surprised but Chloe just looked away when she heard her team mates grunts.

"What are you doing Chloe?!" One of her team mates yelled at her. Chloe just looked at her sternly that made them shivered.

"Could you shut up?" Flo infuriated as walk towards Chloe. "Chloe did her best to lose. Could you at least consider it?" She said and pulled Chloe beside her. "Don't mind them."

"We already have a winner and it's Team B. You'll receive your reward inside your bus later."

Their next activity is just Q&A so everyone was sitting on the ground per line and team.

—A—B—C—D—

They will going to play another activity but Chloe was zoning out. Flo noticed her behavior. Well, she also saw Beca and Jean did a while ago so she has an idea of what's happening to the redhead. She raised her hands while walking towards Ashley.

Ashley noticed Flo.

"What is it Flo?"

"Chloe needs some rest. Is there any medical team here?" Flo whispered as she put her both hands in her waist.

"Yes. Athena's Quarter. There's available medicines there. What happen?"

"Well, Beca is an asshole. What do you expect?"

Ashley hissed. "Then go. Take care of her for a while."

"Yeah. Thanks." Flo said and turned around to see the redhead sitting in the ground. She walked towards her and leaned to her so they are now same in height.

"Hey Chloe. Let's get outta here. You looked pale." Flo said calmly. Chloe looked up on her with her blank face. Flo offered her hand to her which Chloe accepted. Flo smiled on her and helped her to stand up.

They walked out of the field together. Eyes looking at them.

Beca looked at them worriedly and put her phone out of her jacket then texted Chloe.

Chloe: babe are you okay?

She was about to send it when someone spoke beside her.

"You're such an asshole." Emily said from meter away from her. She looked at her. She's not looking at Beca but it's now clear to her that she's cheating on Chloe.

Jean and Stacie wasn't on her side right now coz they're in front. And the both of them were in the least line.

"Did she.."

"I don't know. Just don't text her and never act too obvious. Flo's with her." Emily said and slowly glared at her. "You can push that blondie away if you really love the redhead. Stop acting like your mother."

"Don't you dare say that to my mom."

"Then stop the bullshit Beca." Emily said and raise her hand. "I need to pee!" Then she ran away. Leaving Beca dead-panned.

* * *

After an hours of playing they decided to have a lunch when it's past 1 but Beca still didn't see Chloe anywhere until the time of going home.

After they prepared their things was the exact time Ashley said was going back to Barden.

Even they won a game a while ago because of Stacie's brilliant mind but lost the second game when Team C picked up their pace with the help of Amy and Emily. Beca still decided to sneak out of their bus and went to Bus A where she saw Chloe sleeping beside Flo.

"What are you... fine." Flo sighed and stood up. Chloe was on the window side so Beca sat beside her. Flo went at the back seat and wore her earphones.

Chloe's sleeping while having an earphone. Beca decided to stare at her until the bus moved.

It was a long way travel when the bus suddenly stopped that made Chloe groaned. Beca widen her eyed as she saw Chloe's bright blue eyes. She's still mesmerizing Chloe's eyes even she's with her with so many months by now. Chloe looked outside the bus. There's a checkpoint and all the other buses have already passed the checkpoint and their bus was the only bus the left out.

"There's a checkpoint."

"I think so." Beca replied that made Chloe finally looked at her. The redhead thought she was Flo all this time. Beca smiled at her that she made her frown but she shrugged it off looked back, she didn't saw Flo at her seat. Beca was about to speak when the guys who blocked the road and talked to the drivers that they made stop in front of them and introduced themselves as a police.

"Sorry for the inconvenient but we need to check every vehicles that was passing this road. We caught hijackers and they were equipped with bombs. We caught them but they've got an accomplice that was holding a detonator of the bomb." The police said. The students of the bus panicked.

"Please be calm, we just need to check your phones." He said and began to collect their phones. Chloe stood up and went outside of the bus without even telling Beca.

She's wearing a grey tank top under her light red long cardigan, white shorts and chelsea boots. She stretched her arms wide as she yawned.

She saw the three hijackers were on the checkpoint and two cops were already there securing them. On the side was the bus who had been hijack by them. It's far from their bus. Chloe looked at them, they weren't handcuffs yet. They are also whispering to each other.

There's two van that also been stopped by the cops including their bus. There's also a guy who's wearing a black jacket riding his motorcycle.

"Do you think that motorcycle man is one of them?" Said by the woman behind her that made Chloe jumped off in surprise. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here? You must be on your bus right now." Chloe mumbled without looking at her.

"You don't want me here?" Beca made her look up on her but Chloe swat her hand.

"Don't use that tone on me Beca. You know what you did during the camp."

"What?" Beca asked innocently and startled as she remembered what happened. "I mean.. yeah. But I didn't kiss her back."

"We're not going anywhere and stop making me feel bad about kissing Peter back coz we both know that I'm drunk. AND YOU'RE NOT."

"But I'm telling the truth. I didn't kiss her back."

"You promised me to push her back if she did that again." Chloe hissed. Beca just looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to get use of your sorries for now on." Chloe said and turned around as the cops went out of their bus and gave their phones back.

"It's confusing, they said that the accomplice was in the next three vehicles but it seems like there wasn't any accomplice here that was holding a detonator." The police said that made Beca looked at them for a while that made her frowned..

She looked around and began to observe. There's something odd.

One of the van has three passenger and they were from a vacation and base on the police report they were going home.

The other van contains a couple that was also going home too. The bus passengers where there's a bomb was already outside the bus and they were in the near waiting shed. They were really scared because of what's happening. It's good that they've been blocked by the checkpoint.

When the driver stopped, he was shot in the shoulders. Base on the police they were hearing a while ago, they noticed that there's something happening inside the upcoming bus in the bus stop that's why they wore denim jackets as civilian to ride the bus. Luckily, they were able to catch the hijackers' because of their plans. There were three of them and they don't have guns with them but they were able to seize them by their physical strength. For now, the injured on what happened are on the side and being applied of the first aids.

"The bomb squad and ambulance are now coming." Police said. "We need to wait for the bomb squad but we still need to see the person who's holding the detonator."

Beca kept on staring at him again, she's frowning all the way when she walked towards of the passengers of the hijack bus. Chloe frowned at her actions but didn't follow her. Why would she follow her?

Beca asked some passengers of the hijack bus and confirmed her suspicions. The place was not really crowded coz it's not a public high way. It was a road towards the mountain sides that's why there's so many vehicle that was passing. It is past 5 in afternoon and it's getting dark so Beca thinks that the other bus already went back to Barden while their bus is still here.

Beca discreetly walked towards the checkpoint. When she looked closely she noticed that the hijackers were in tied up and the two other police were there, guarding them.

Beca sweetly smiled at them and they smiled at her too but immediately turned into frown when Beca spoke. "You're not a police." She told the guys who introduced themselves as police. It's obvious to them that they got surprise. They looked around before answering Beca.

"What are you talking about? I'm a police." He said that made some of the people went near them.

Beca shook her head. "No. You're not a police. The three of you are not cops." The crowd began murmuring that saying they were maybe along with the hijackers. "You're not the cops but you weren't one of the hijackers. You're just one of the concern citizens that wanted to help. As a proof you weren't on your uniform and you don't have guns. You can't even show us your ID or memo pad that proves that you were all police. I asked the passengers but even one of them can't prove that you're really cops." Beca said that made them silent. They don't really seem like police officers. They didn't even stop them from going out of the bus. They should have keep them nside the bus for their safety. They were also not following the right police procedures.

Flo came out of the crowd while crossing her arms. "Yeah, you're not police officers. You don't even know how to disarm a bomb of simple designs."

"Yes, we're not police. We just helped. We assumed the police title to make everyone follow us." One of the guy said. Well, that's actually a good intention. There's so many hardheaded people like Beca that couldn't follow authority.

Everyone gasped when one of the hijackers pulled Beca's hair. He maybe untied himself using a small knife that is now on Beca's throat. He grabbed the brunette on her neck and slightly choked her by his arm. Everyone screamed in shocked.

"Let us go and I'll let this kid go! And if not our accomplice will going to make the bomb explode!" He threatened. Beca cringed at the word 'kid' and Flo looks calm while Chloe who was on Flo's back, panicking.

"You're supposed to do something Flo." Chloe furiously whispered at her.

"What? I'm not a magician. I can't move without her permission."

"WHAT?" Chloe asked in high pitch that made Flo covered her left ear. Flo was about to spoke when they heard Beca..

"There's no accomplice that will make the bomb explode, it's just the three of them. Don't let those guys go. His watch has the bomb's timer and there's less than 2 minutes left. And can you please step backward a little. I felt uncomfortable." Beca shouted calmly after observing the guy's arm which choking her that has a watch, which doesn't indicates with time but rather a countdown. The guy tightened his arm around her neck. Beca sighed in disgust. The guy was sweating hard and his sweaty arms moved on Beca's neck.

"I didn't know you're smart kid." Beca rolled her eyes. "If I'm just going to jail right now, I'd rather die from the explosion than to die behind bars!" Ge said and dragged Beca towards the bus which has a bomb.

Chloe was so worried that she wants to go inside the bus but Flo tugged on her cardigan that made her frown worse.

"I'm dying to see my girlfriend being hostage Flo so please. Help. Beca. Now." Chloe firmly said and looked at the bus.. "Why she's not doing anything?!"

"Kick him kiddo!" Shouted by one in the crowd.

"ELBOW HIM!"

"KICK HIM BELOW THE BELT!"

"FLO! What the hell! Do something! There's less than a minute left! I can't fucking move coz I'm wearing jeans for Jesus sake! I'm not yet getting married with Chloe so. Do. Something. Now!" Beca shouted that made Chloe widen her eyes and blushed as everyone gasped and looked at her. They can't see each other because the bus was dark because it's already night and their only source of light was coming from the poles, van and bus' head lights. Flo giggled before speaking.

"I already did. The bombs there are disarmed already so you two won't explode anymore." Flo simply said while giggling that made everyone gasped again and looked at Flo.

Well, if you still didn't know Flo. She's professional on detonating any kind of bombs. And what she did since she heard there's a bomb was looking for the bomb itself and began to disarm it.

They stopped from walking and he checked his watch. "She can't fool me kiddo. Who's she fooling with? Another kid?" He chuckled.

Beca smirked. "We're not ordinary kids, dickhead." She whispered and stepped on his foot as hard as she can that made him loosen his grip. Beca swat his arm and ran away from him. He raised his arm and pointed his knife to the brunette.

"You're not going anywhere! We're both going to explode!" He shouted. Beca just gave her a mocking 'o' and trying not to laugh.

"I already told you that it will not really going to explode! Look at your watch!" Flo shouted. Still crossing her arms over her chest.

His watch was on 00:00:00.

"Impossible!" He screamed. While he was shocked on what he saw on his watch, Beca grab the opportunity to twist his arm that made the guy dropped his knife. She seized him and some guys helped her.

Beca stood up when some guys are already holding the guy's body. While the brunette's cleaning her pants, she looked at Chloe's direction who's looking back on her now. So worried.

She then winked at her before forming a smile.


	9. Chapter 8: Metamorphose

**# CHAPTER 8**

 **A/N: I think, next 6-7 chapters happened in the same day. IT'S SO LONG and detailed (you'll only know if you done these 2 chapters) that I need to separate it to different chapters. Anyway. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chloe's POV**

It's first day of University Week and I'm here early in the morning at Cosmetic Clubroom. I gave all of the permission and decision to them. This is my schedule of dying my hair into blonde.

"We'll going to cut your hair but it will be below your shoulder. Is it okay?"

"It's all up to you now. Just don't make it worse." I said as I looked at myself in the big mirror. I'm wearing a robe right now when the girl that maybe going to cut my hair put a piece of long fabric over my chest to cover it so my hair won't stick to it. She prepare hee scissors before cutting my hair.

I can't help but to close my eyes as I felt she started to cut it with her scissors. Someone below me was putting pedicure on my toenails and two on my side was putting manicure on my fingernails. I felt so uncomfortable right now.

Beca and I since yesterday wasn't texting each other and I'm getting used to that. Maybe she's just busy preparing to her night shift that she told to me yesterday when we're inside the bus.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

As we got in the bus we immediately drove off the area. Then we heard our moderator clapped, next by the students inside the bus.

"It's really a dangerous move but I'm so proud of what Miss Mitchell and Miss Fuentes did a while ago." She said as she clapped her hands together.

"I can't also believe I witnessed that kind of situation!" One of the students at the back beside Flo.

"She's not just a football player!"

"How did you do that Miss Fuentes?" Asked again by our professor.

"My dad taught me since I was 7." She lazily said and slightly smile. Everyone gasped. "My father was a soldier so.." Everyone got silent but our professor got recover soon.

"That's great and a little bit brutal teaching from a father. Anyway! Also Miss Mitchell. She's sneaking out here and telling me that she's dying to be Flo's bus mate so I let her but I didn't know you're Miss Beale's girlfriend." She giggled like a teenager that made me blushed. Beca who was beside me was just smiling from ear to ear. "Good job ladies, but please next time you did that please be careful. Me and the name of Barden will be the responsible if you got hurt so please next time, don't butt in. Prevention is better than cure. You can rest for the rest of the travel." She said and sat on her seat.

I looked outside the window. Ignoring the girl beside me. I know she's looking at me but I'm still mad at her.

Even she told everyone in this bus that I'm her girlfriend..

I don't care.

I know it's just part of her trick to make me not mad at her.

"My DJing tomorrow will be night shift and I want to give you a ride home." She blurted. "Or at least see you there if you're not busy. You know.." I didn't gave her attention. I know she turned to my side and stared at me for minutes before speaking again. "You look so worried earlier and attractive at the same time." Beca mumbled. I gave her a glance and I saw her grinning at me.

"Even the driver's worried about you." I retorted.

"I don't the driver was much attractive than you.." She replied that made me cringed. "You're still mad at me?"

"Isn't obvious?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked outside the window again and seconds later I felt Beca slammed herself onto me. She hugged me from the side.

"I really am sorry Chlo. Please forgive me." She said in lower voice.

"In your dreams." I mumbled that made her tightened her arms around me.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" She finally looked at me. Why she's often using her puppy dog eyes on me? I looked away.

"Tell me a joke." I grinned. Beca groaned.

"I suck on it Chlo. Is that mean you won't forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god Chloe. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Beca fake cried.

"Just tell me a joke and if I laughed then we're cool." I smirked and pushed her away from me. She pouted.

"I love Jean." Beca said straight forwardly that made me frown. "Joke!" She grinned that made my poker face worse. She slammed herself to me again and fake cried. "See? I sucked. I'm so sorry." I fake iritated and pushed her again.

"You're worst." I scoffed and rolled my eyes again.

"Why you're making it so hard?" Beca mumbled sadly.

"You deserve it." I hissed. She made a face and crossed her arms too over her chest that reflected in the glass window.

It's almost silence overtook my soul when Beca spoke. I looked at her.

"Knock knock." She mumbled without looking at me.

"Seriously?" I asked and tried my best not to laugh.

"Knock knock." She repeated without looking at me. She's seriously looking at the back of her front.

"Okay. Fine. Please don't embarrass yourself to me. If you're not willing then don't do it."

"I'm serious. Knock knock."

"Seriously- fine. Who's there?" I asked and turned to her.

"My kiss."

"My kiss who?" I asked again and she cleared her throat before singing.

"Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound.." She sang that made me look at her. She slightly slapping her thigh to make a beat, exact for me to hear it along with her beautiful voice. "I found a way to let you in but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now." She smirked at me before continuing. "It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin', it's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out.." Slay it. "Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby, I can see your halo.. you know you're my saving grace.. you're everything I need and more.. It's written all over your face.. baby, I can feel your halo.. pray it won't fade away.." She ended that made me stun. She smiled at me that made me back in the reality.

Wait.

"Where's my kiss?"

She grinned and leaned on me.

To kiss me.

On the lips.

It's was not moving and more like of a soft touch in my lips with her lips but it felt good and relaxing but when she pulled away she stared at my eyes and lips seductively. "You want more?"

"Yeah- wait. WHAT?" I pulled back immediately and looked away. I got more attention from our side seat. I felt my cheek burning in embarrassment. "You're t-taking advantage on me." I whispered.

"If that's what you think it is." Beca mumbled and took her headphones.

 _*end of flashback*_

* * *

"It's already done." She said that made me open my eyes. I looked at myself and.. I was like... Jesus.

"She's so gorgeous. Her skin will gonna suit on blonde. Her eyes screamed vulnerability." Said by the photographer who's already on my back. "Go dye her hair and do the make up and hairstyle I'm telling to you. I'm gonna call the dressmakers and production to ready the set up." She said and went out the room. The girl who cut my hair was not looking for an equipment to dye my hair.

"Am I the only one on shoot right now?" I asked in curiousness. "I felt like I'm the only person who's having shoot right now."

"Obviously no. Every model that we chose has one representative for each club. Like you, you represent us. 3 from us, 2 from dressmakers and 1 from photography. The model who got the most votes from students will be the highlight of the Friday Event and posters that we will make. For us, it's our promotion to handle the accreditation that we will going get from Barden for cultural events that will gonna happen outside the University."

"Wow. I didn't thought you can make that."

"Well, Barden is one of the biggest Universities here in America so expect that and also collaboration really works."

"That's nice." I said. "Do you think we'll going to get votes?"

"Of course Beale. We will not do extra effort if we're not believing in you and your gorgeousness." She stood up from the small cabinet and walked towards me. "You ready?"

I sighed.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Beca was with Fat Amy and Flo inside the coffee shop. They were eating breakfast while talking about last night's happening.

"You're lucky Flo was with you." Fat Amy remarked. They're sitting in the corner of the shop.

"Yeah. I thought I'm gonna die that time."

"Why weren't you fighting back on him?"

"I told you I'm wearing jeans." Beca said and drank her milk. They decided have a short jog this morning to talk about it. It's short coz Amy asked them immediately to have some break. They didn't thought it's breakfast.

"You can do your move in there!" Flo said again.

"And what? My clothes will be coated with blood? No. Also if I still told the police it's self defense, they will going to still suspect so hell no." Beca said and shook her head. "Chloe was also there so I better might get hurt in process than her witnessing me killing someone."

"You love her so much but you still cheating on her?" Amy asked skeptically. Beca frowned at her in confusion. "What? I constantly seeing you with Jean." Flo continued to eat her meal.

"You.. What?" Beca questioned.

"I saw you every morning with Jean, Beca. She's going out on your room every 4 am."

"Huh? But she's not going to my dorm!" Beca exclaimed. "To be honest we have that once when I called her for company and I'm drunk but it didn't happened again. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh? And who's that blondie walking out of your door every morning?" Amy asked and they widen their eyes. They looked at each other terrified.

"What the.. fuck." Beca cussed and took her phone out of her sweatpants. She checked on it.

"How did you tell us that it was Jean?" Flo asked.

"It's blondie and she has a same figure with Jean. I'm from my floor which was the 5th floor so in my angle, I couldn't see her face. She's wearing a cap and pajamas that looks like she's sleeping with Beca so I assumed that she's sleeping with her despite of them being suddenly close." Amy explained.

"Did you tell Chloe about it, huh?" Beca asked without looking at her. She's still scrolling her phone. Flo was beside her.

"No. Of course. Why would I? I told Emily about it but I'm sure she won't tell anyone about it."

"Oh. Now I got it why she talked to me like that yesterday." Beca said. "Wait. What's the meaning of this?" She gave the phone to Flo. Flo took it and looked intently to Beca's phone. She pressed the note.

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _"In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni"_

 **[A/N: It's palindrome latin guys. And I'm still laughing at the impatient thingy of some readers. Ghad. I told you, stop reading if you're acting like a baby. This is a MATURE FIC. RATED M to be exact. XD Sorry if I made some characters bad but... where's the _thrill_ if they are all angels?]**

"It's a sentence." Flo sternly declared and gave it to Amy. "I know you know what it means."

Well, Amy is a omnilinguilism. She could translate every language she knew to pronounce.

Amy looked at it intently. "It's Latin sentence means, we go wandering at night and are consumed by.. fire."

"I think it's described a moth." Flo remarked. That made Ashley looked at her.

"Do you really think it discussed with moth-

"We can't talk about that here." Beca mumbled and took her phone from Amy's hand. "Let's finish this food first."

"Anyway, where's Ashley?"

After they eat, they headed to the Detective Club and saw Aubrey and Lilly there.

"Hello folks. What's up?" Aubrey approached as they sat on the couches. "We have a line up mission this weekend. Mafia reapers needs to accomplish within this weekend too."

"We? I thought small time mafia reapers are already doing that?" Fat Amy asked.

"They can't do this at this time. They don't have someone like Jessica and Beca."

"What it is all about?" Beca asked.

"This time we're doing a perfect crime in another country. Specifically... Japan. We're going to eliminate the traitor magician, Jewun Mishan also known as El Maco. He has a huge credit of thousands of millions to the Mafia and Mafia don't allow it. He couldn't pay that so he's currently hiding but we heard that he's planning to reveal the Mafia faces and we need to stop that."

"That's interesting. Please let's discuss it tonight." Beca grinned. "But before that.. I need all of you including the people who wasn't here to play subtle. We need to be low key for a week and have a vacation. I want to escape this shit I'm facing for months. I need to have a private vacation with Chloe."

"Oh no Beca. What if she suspected you?" Fat Amy blurted. "Yeah. That would be nice idea but what if she ask you why with her and sudden vacation with her? She knew that she moved out because Genesis is watching you and moving her out would be easier for them not to attack her. She has no idea of your little play Bec." Fat Amy better knew how to handle a situation when it comes leading Beca into the pathway but sometimes Beca's mind is close during the whole thing trust issues right now. Being in that situation makes her more bad.

But sometimes it's good to consider their suggestions coz at some point they are extremely right.

"Fine. We still can't have a fucking vacation because of fucking Genesis pricks. We need to hurry these things up." Beca paused as she crossed her legs. "What's new? Do you get something?"

"We got something, right?" Fat Amy asked. "We just need to guard up more to secure Beca's dorm. Someone getting in and out of her room without Beca noticing it and they're getting more wary!"

"Do you think it's the intruder?" Flo asked out of nowhere that made everyone looked at her. "I mean- if that's the intruder... why Beca's still here? Do you get what I mean?"

"Come on. Genesis is really up to something and like teasing that sum up with the mysteries and killing people and that's awful." Beca scoffs. "They want a silent war."

"And how will we going to fight back then?" Flo asked.

"To stop them from murdering." Beca purred.

"Their target are you and Chloe only. And knowing Genesis.. they knew you're still seeing each other.." Fat Amy said.

"How'd you know that?" Aubrey asked suspiciously. Fat Amy looked at her in shocked, she hadn't register yet what she've been said.

"Duh." Fat Amy replied back. "Genesis is just around. I just want to suggest that we should make our investigation in tucked. Like... investigating Matthew."

"Why Matthew?" Beca asked in awe. She knew Matthew very well- not that well but she knew him as Chloe's closest friend.

"He's suspicious." Flo declared that made Beca looked at her. "He's also transferee."

"Huh? Matthew's Chloe's bestfriend before we met. Chloe owe him a lot still he didn't take advantage to her and I trusted him over Chloe." Beca said sincerely. Well, she really doesn't like him. Like a lot. Cause he's a big threat to their relationship but if Chloe doesn't like him more than friends then Beca needs to breath calmly.

"He's still suspicious. He's staring at Chloe... like more than friends." Flo said in wonderment. Reminiscing the moment she took a glance of Matthew and she saw him staring... lustfully to Chloe especially during the game and spin the bottle.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I think he likes Chloe." Flo assumed.

"Okay. I know Chloe's really a hot chick but she doesn't like Matthew. Maybe he has a feeling for her but he can't change the fact that they're friends like best friends since then." Beca said and Aubrey finally spoke.

"I did a research about him, Jean and people around our circle." Aubrey blurted. "Matthew lives in Florida. Same with Chloe. They were in the same school before. Same with Alpha, Thomas Wilton.."

"Well, He's Chloe's ex." Beca said that made all of them gasped.

"What?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "You know what it means right?"

"Yeah. She's been abused by him. R-Raped by him. Fuck." Beca cussed in anger, her ears started to heat up as she vigorously form her hand into firm fist. "He almost killed her. Matthew helped her. She escaped on him as well as her aunt who he threatened. And I swear to god how I want to kill him with my bare hands before of that."

"And you believe in that?" Aubrey skeptically said.

"Yes. Coz she's having a constant nightmares at the beginning of our dating stat. And that's very impossible if you're gonna tell me it's an act coz everyone can't do fake sweats and fast heartbeats Bree."

"Let's say it's true-

"It's true Posen."

"Then Matthew continue his degree here at Barden. Last year. So he's graduating. Major in pharmaceuticals. Next is Jean. I found her suspicious coz she's sticking her ass on you."

"She likes me."

"Obviously." Fat Amy remarked as she chuckled.

"Since Jade died, she also disappeared. She moved into another country and escaped the reality because she's afraid to you and this year, she showed up like there's nothing happened. Isn't suspicious? Like after all? She'll tell you she likes you?"

"Beca already gave in to her." Fat Amy blurted. Beca glared to her.

"And you messed up of choosing you're bitch Beca. We all know how smartass Jean was and she would definitely blockmail you about that to get what she wants. Everyone knew she's a dick lover." Aubrey scoffed. "And can't do anything about it. Escleto's clan society will going to bug us up."

"I know. Dude. I couldn't help it that time.. s-she offered to be my-

"Oh stop." Aubrey interrupted. "You messed up. And if Chloe believes on her, ready yourself."

"Chloe will not going to believe on her. I'm blinding her with my love. That's it." Beca looked away. And her phone vibrated.

Someone texted her so she took her phone and see who's the messenger.

Emily: Holy shit Beca!

Beca frowned. She knew Emily and Jessica are now in their shoots that's ehy they are not with them to discuss thing so it's confusing why she texted her. Everyone in the room saw Beca's frowning.

Beca: what?

Emily: Chloe's fucking gorgeous! (but she's not my type) But Beca! Oh my fudging god.

Beca: huh? I know Chloe is definitely gorgeous and hot as fuck but why are you texting me?

Emily: Beca. You. Need. To. Go. Here. Now.

Beca: okay. you're weird?

Emily; Hurry up! Photography Club room #23

Beca looked up on them and spoke. "Okay guys, Emily's being weird again- hey." She frowned when she saw them staring at their own phones with mouth opened in 'o'. "What's that?"

"Oh. My. Goodness." Flo blurted as she stared at her phone. Lilly snatched her phone and looked at it.

Then Lilly immediately covered her mouth. Beca's now confused. If it's a murder or a snuff video they won't reacted like that.

 **Seriously.**

"Okay. I'm out of place. I'm going. Emily's asking me to be in the Photography Club." Beca said and stood up.

"You should be Beca. Chloe's-

Fat Amy gagged Flo and said, "Go ahead Becs." while grinning.

Weird.


	10. Chapter 9: Unbosom

**# CHAPTER 9**

 **Ashley's POV**

Aubrey already gave me what I want. These hitech hearing aids with double decibels that she needed.

I'm here at the apartment where I moved this girl I first met in the department store. I put the groceries I bought in the nearby convenient store and a breakfast. She has a strong sense of feeling whenever someone is here with here.

She's in her bed all day. I gave her a book to read/touch everyday, food on the right desk, two water bottle and three chips beside her. Sometimes, when she wants to go to the bathroom, it's hard for her so it leaves her bruises because the bathroom is way to far from the bed and sometimes she just stay on the bathroom all the time and when I came here, I just pity her that so much.

But this morning, of course she's sleeping in the bed. I didn't sleep with her in the same bed all the time but constantly I made her comfortable and safe so I snuggled at her until she sleeps. This morning, I'm with Aubrey all the time. I beg her to do me what I told her to do and she already did it the first time I asked her.

I gently shook her arms and her eyes suddenly opened in panic. I held her hand and squeeze it a little bit. She sat up in the bed.

"Ashley?"

I turned on the devices and put it on inside her canal ears. It's so small that it can suit inside the ear.

"Lee?" I whispered.

"Oh my god! I can hear you now!" She said in frantic as she held my hand.

"Yeah Lee. You okay with that?" I asked and she bit her lips. Her eyes are watering. "Oh no Lee. Don't cry please." I pulled her for a hug. She let out a small sob. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Your voice is so powerful to me."

"Really? Isn't so loud?"

"It's okay. I could... I could hear you clearly." Lee answered in awe. "Thanks.."

"Our only problem for now is your eyes.."

"Do you think... uhm. I.. I deserve to see?" Lee asked that made me frown. "I mean.. I'm sorry."

"Do you.. want to see?" I asked softly. I'm still holding her hands.

"I-I think it's too much." Lee stuttered in nervousness. I know it's too much but I really want to help her. I want to help her because she has something that I saw the last time I made her bath. I saw a tattoo on her nape. On her wrist. On her back.

"Okay, listen to me Lee." I inhaled. "I just wanna help you, okay? But if you're not comfortable of what I'm gonna do to you then I won't force you."

"I'm.. I'm scared of what will I'm gonna see." Lee said in a low voice. "Now that I'm hearing myself again.. I don't think I'm ready to s-see or what. I only know blue as an ocean. Yellow as a hot sun. White as the cloud. I don't know what people looks like. I don't know what I am looks like. I'm scared.." I don't know what it exactly feels like that you don't know what exactly the world looks like but I'm sure it's terrifying for her to see everything behind the pitch black. Everything that she's used to just feel under her skin.

"I understand." I sighed. I'm planning to take Peter's eyes before he totally terminated by Beca. His eyes is grey as well as his hair and I think it suits with Lee but if Lee doesn't want then I won't force her.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry.. I'm just really scared." She whispered and gently held my cheek.

"It's okay. Do you want something?"

"Are you.. are you going to have a breakfast with me?" She asked in hesitation. I smiled.

"Of course." I said and gently pulled her to the kitchen. I made her sat on the chair and I sat beside her. As I prepared the plates, I saw her smiling. "Why are you smiling, lady?"

"I can't believe I finally hear you right now." She said still smiling. Her hands on either side gripping the chair.

"Me too. I can't believe that I'm not going to use braille anymore just to talk with you." I said and put the foods in the plates. I put the bread in another plate and the sterilize milk on her side.

"Yes. I felt you're so impatient because of that." She giggled. She... giggled?

"Oh. I'm not that impatient. I'm just.. sometimes too uncomfortable to touch you constantly- I mean. I'm not a touchy person for god sake." I rolled my eyes in my rambling. She giggled again. God. She's now giggling.

Well, I'm really not a touchy person but when it comes to Jessica..

 _I am._

"You're too respectful." She blurted as I sat beside her.

"I'm well mannered." I said in a firm voice and held her hand to guide her into her plate but she held it. I frowned.

"I'm happy that you're the one who's caring for me now." She sincerely said. "I don't know how can I thank you because of that." I smiled and removed her hand on me to guide it on her plate with chicken sandwich.

"I'm happy too that I helped you. Now, we have so many things to talk about. But first I wanna know why you're alone."

"Yeah. Right. Well, I'm living with my parents before.. maybe 5 years ago, I think, when I'm 14 but I got lost in their arms when I was a child. I could still hear that time. Then a.. concern citizen talked to me. They found out I'm blind so they.. took me to their home with them." She bit her lips as she paused.

"If you're not comfortable of talking-

"No. No. It's okay. _I trust you._ " She smiled at me. "Uhm.. I stay with them. They are parents too. With I think 3 children. 3 boys. I think same as my age that time." I gasped. "I thought they would going to totally care for me while finding my parent.. but they don't. Their children molested me for being with them and they didn't believe in me. They asked me to do house course and when I messed up they will going to beat me til I couldn't walk. It was after 2 years they still didn't find my parents.. same routine. But added the old man who constantly touch me whenever his wife is not around. I resisted and he didn't insist. I knew that the old man likes me. Like more than a child but I ignored it coz I'm living with them not until I've been... raped by him.. and I can't do anything about it." Her eyes didn't blink but there's tears falling down on it. She had a visible scars on her back and I guess it's not from the old man. My temper starts to boil. I know i'm not in the right place but I seriously hate them because of doing this to her. Even it's not Lee, it's still cruel. I composed myself not to create any noise that will show Lee my behavior right now. "The old lady found out what he's doing to me, I thought she's going to save me or what but she didn't. Instead she slapped me and dumbed me where I don't know with someone. I think she sold me. I-I don't know." She cried. _Damn._ I held her hand to comfort her. She stopped crying after minutes, I didn't talk, I just continue comforting her until she speaks again. "And that's it. I live with someone. He always beaten me up. I became his _slave_. I could still hear him shouting on me whenever he gets angry on his job." This is it.

"What's his _job_?"

"I don't know. He just have a bunch of people calling him and interrupting things he does to me and I just heard him talking about drugs and girls. That's my very regretful thing I did when I asked him about it. She slapped me exactly on my ears, and everything went worse. I heard nothing after that. He continued hurting me even I don't know the reason.. I'm like a lost soul after I couldn't hear. I couldn't see or even heard. And being unable to heard made me dead. I was like, I could feel but nothing else anymore. _Just feel_. I sleep and wake up like nothing. I sometimes tried to speak but it's like even speaking is not able because I can't hear myself. If I'm talking loud or not. If I'm talking right or not. If somebody's listening to me or not. I'm clueless for years. But his plans still continued on me. I don't care anymore. I just wanna die. I told him I wanna die. I don't know if he hears me but he just beaten me up until I.. _couldn't walk_. I didn't felt him for days, he didn't feed me for I think three sleeps. I only sleep when I felt cold and I guess it's already night. Until one day he came and feed me. He also made me bath. That's the day he dumbed me somewhere cold and where you found me." She sniffed. I wiped her tears. It's silence overtook when I let go of her hand as she started to grab her sandwich.

"What's his name?" I finally asked and eat.

"I don't know he's name but they called him Omega before. I don't think if it's name or what. He put it on my nape I think when she called me his slave."

"I saw it." I smirked. "Do you still remember his voice right?" I asked again but I stopped when I saw her brows furrowed. "Oh I'm sorry to ask that."

"A-Are you planning to... give me back to h-him?" She asked hysterically. Her hands trembling as she put the sandwich back on its plate.

Oh no.

"No, no. No. That's not what I meant.. I'm planning to.. kill him. If you want."

"He's dangerous Ashley-

"I'm more dangerous than him Lee. I'm willing to help you to get a beautiful revenge."

"You don't know him." She purred and went back eating.

"You still don't know who's you're talking with, Lee." I said in my very stern voice. She chuckled. I looked at her. Her tears still falling.

"Yeah. But I trust you. Coz if you're just like them. I'm more willing to die.." She mumbled. "If you're just same with them. I must say, if you'll going to use me and after getting tired of me, you'll going to dumb me, don't dumb me please. Just.. just kill me. Or.. if you're going to sell me then sell me one last time with a killer." She hesitately said. Her hands still shaking.

"Your imagination is way too far from what I think you deserve Lee." I chuckled and eat my sandwich. I held her trembling hand and gently squeezed it. "I will kill him for you, just trust me."

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I am walking down to Photography Club when I saw a bunch of men outside the glass window of the room 23. Okay. I know they're having a photoshoot today but it's open to public? I thought it will be only open in the fashion show?

I continue walking on their spot. I'm small enough not to see what's going on inside so I better walk inside then. I knocked and after 3 knocked the door flew slightly open and I saw a grinning Emily like she was there the entire time.

And oh. She's wearing a dark make up like her lips was black and her eyes has a dark eye liner. Her make up and dress up is more like Avril Lavigne style with a black jogger pants. Showing her toned abs. Why she's fond of showing her firm stomach?

She then pulled me inside the room and I saw a bunch of people inside. We're inside the green room and I almost choke my own saliva when I saw who's the girl in the green background surrounded by many light equipment and people who's handling the camera monitor and camera itself.

 _Oh my fcking god_.

Is that my girlfriend?

"I send everyone an example picture of Chloe. She's now blonde Beca and she's so damn gorgeous. I wanted to kneel in front of her earlier then you slipped out of my head and realized she's yours." Emily giggled beside me. I can't take my eyes off of her. I licked my lips as I stared at her.

She's wearing a lowcut one piece inside a see through stripe robe. Showing a bit of her cleavage and legs. She's also wearing a black heels that really highlight how flawless she is from head to toe. Her hair is shorter than before and.. blonde.. and slightly wavy. Her eyes looks brighter than before because of the make up.

 _Damn._

The way she fiercely pose in front of the camera makes me want to close the window.

And I really did.

Some stuffs looked at me but I ignored them and walked back to Emily.

I exhaled and spoke. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to Emily who was looking intently on Chloe's direction.

"I saw her got in here after my shoot so I decided to stay for a while and show you what I.. got." She paused when we see Chloe... stripped the robe... like a slow motion over her shoulder down to the floor... like there's no one in here... showing here white skin... and took the black chinese robe and take it in. "Also. Securing her and watching the guys here. You know. She's too damn beautiful to be ignored by them."

 _Shit._

"Fuck. She didn't tell me she's turning to blonde." I cussed and gripped on my seat to fight the urge of standing and wrap my arms around her.

I really didn't know she has this kind of aura that could overtook me especially Emily who told her she's not pretty.

"Well, I think you pissed her off a lot to turn into blondie too like... you know. Jean." I can feel she's smirking right now beside me as she leans back on the mono block.

There's so many staffs here and all their eyes was into Chloe's gorgeousness.

So I have this urge to stand up and walked to the staff who's wearing an eye glasses and press a pen on her cheek as she stares at Chloe. Her arms cross in anticipation. She's the Head Photography, I guess.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. Chloe's girlfriend. Can I ask something?" I said politely and fortunate to get her attention off to Chloe. She sternly looked at me.

"Girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes." I retorted. She looked at the 2 people beside her confused so I continued speaking. "When is the release of her magazine?"

"I know Chloe Beale is popular in Barden now but I don't entertain her admirers." She scoffed. I shut my eyes and opened it patiently. I need to be patient. For Chloe's reputation in this kind of stuff.

"Okay. If you're not believing on me then don't. Just answer my question." Do I sound rude now? She looked at me for a while before chuckling. Okay. What's funny? "Fine. Just don't be surprise if I kiss her and she kissed me back." I smirked and left them with jaw dropped. I sat beside Emily again.

"Are you okay?"

"That girl's pissing me off. Am I looked like an admirer?!" I whispered. Avoiding some attention.

"In case of a blonde Chloe with a robe.. you are. More like a drooling admirer." She giggled.

"I'm so pissed." I hissed and crossed my arms above my chest. "She's still mad at me."

"She loves you enough to forgive you Becs. Just make it up to her. You know." Emily said and turn her cap around. She has a long black nails. "I think she's done." I immediately turn my gaze to Chloe who's already standing and biting her bottom lip. "I think it's some kind of touch up."

Okay. So this is it.

"BABE!" I shouted that made a lot of attention. I got Chloe's attention and meet her smiling.

Then suddenly I felt a big hand clutches on my wrist that made me frown and looked at him.

"We're not allowing people who's not part of the prod-

"Hey, hey. Hey. Stop. She's my girlfriend." Chloe said while walking towards us that made the guy let my wrist go. All eyes on her. I smiled at Chloe and at the same time nervous because she's like a different person now, especially the way she looked at me.

It's intimidating.

I know Chloe's really intimidating before but she's MORE intimidating than before and God knows how I struck on her right now.

"T-Thanks." Oh fuck I stuttered. I can't help but to looked down on my trembling hands. "Uhm.. just checking on you- I mean Em t-texted me to see you so I went here- no. Not like what you think. I also need- want.. uhm.. like to see you too so- oh f.. sorry." I rambled like a teen meeting her crush for the first time. I heard her giggled and placed a soft peck beside my lips that made me surprise..

Okay guys I know I'm acting weird but dude.. A hot kind of blondie is in front of me right now.

And I want to pass out because of a quick affection she does before she spoke. I looked up on her.

"You'll still gonna see me later baby. I'll be with Emily and Stacie tonight at Amy's Book Lovers Club so.. I'll see you at your spot." She said and gave my arm a little squeeze. I bit my lips to contain my grin.

"God, babe. You're so gorgeous and sexy." I spurred while looking at her. That made her smirked and saw her eyes darkened. She ran her hand down my hand and strangled them together that made me shiver a little.

Shit.

"That's the real plan, Mitchell." She seductively smiled and turned around. "Can I take a 10 minutes break?" She asked the stuffs.

"Chloe, this will be your last two take. Do you really want a break?" Someone asked from somewhere. I'm too aroused by just looking at Chloe's smooth hand that's gripping on mine and maybe later on, holding my hair.

I smirked at the thought.

"I'm willing to wait babe." I whispered as she looked at me.

"Fine." She let go of my hand but before she totally let go of me, I kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

She went back from touching up and I went back to my seat where Emily was sitting. I took off my hoodie jacket I was wearing since our jog this morning coz it felt so hot in here. I'm still wearing my sweatpants. Emily's caught up by the situation that she blinked her eyes thrice before looking at me.

"I saw that eyes Becs." Emily said that made me chuckle. I'm lucky that this part of the studio was dark. You know. I'm hiding my little embarrassment right now.

"Yeah. I saw it too."

"And you're like a horny teenager there." She giggles.

"Stop. You know I have this kind of dangerous thing in me so stop teasing me."

"Poor Mitchell.. so I better get going now? I still need to change my clothes and meet my gang for some meeting. I'll come to CR today coz she asked me to order them to guard the whole place while University Week is happening but I still don't get the exact details. So.. good luck Becs." She winked and walked towards the door.

I looked at Chloe again and bit my lips.

* * *

 **Stacie's POV**

I'm preparing my hair here at Cosmetic Clubroom. They dyed my hair into copper blonde and it really suits me well. I'm so thankful that I gained my weight that fast. Well, I just lost 2 pounds so nothing to worry about gaining fast.

I still don't have idea of where we'll going to shoot but they told me that it's outside the campus. I just been also told that I'm going to be 'half naked' on this and I almost amend but they assured me that I'm going to cover my tits with something. It's like more skin, enough for everyone's imagination.

My wardrobe is kinda eye catching and I'm not sure that I'm going to really wear all of it in case.

Everyone is busy in this floor. I constantly hearing clicks behind me but I decided to ignore it. I think it's for the behind the scene in case the production asked for it. It's early in the morning when saw Jessica on her heels, denim shorts and shirt before I got here. I think she's going to have a shoot on the quad that early so only few people could see her.

I could only tell right now that we have different kinds of theme like main. I think of mine as more cowboy type base on my wardrobe.

"Okay." My make up artist clapped her hands that made attention. "Our Stacie is now ready! Get this things together and put it on the van next to us." She ordered to them and smiled at me. "Ms Conrad let's go."

I looked at the mirror and how my hair light up my face. It's just a simple hairstyle, loosy straight up. I smirked and stood up.

I know I don't need to be ashamed of myself when I wore my robe but seeing Emily on her dark aura as I got out of the room was making me more insecure and weak at the same time. She's wearing a black cap, dark make up with dark lipstick, grey croptop longsleeve and black jogger pants with sneakers. She passed by me while fidgeting her phone. I just looked at her as I heard my name being called.

"Ms Conrad this way please." A guy said to me and motion where should I walked. I complied.

Then I felt my phone vibrated inside my robe pocket. I pick it and click who's the sender.

Unknown: ITS BEEN A WHILE AND I'M MISSING YOU SO MUCH, DARLING. -elf ruler

Okay.

This _'elf ruler'_ is getting creepier. I know this person is just one of my acquaintances. It's just hard to guess especially if this person was really had no plan of revealing herself or himself.

Stacie: You're creepy but I'd like to meet you.

I replied and my phone immediately vibrated.

Unknown: REALLY? -elf ruler

I bit my bottom lip as I entered the van. The guy entered too.

Stacie: Yes.

I know how desperate I am at this moment but I'm seriously curious of this person. I felt the van and I frowned.

Wait.

Why we're only three here? I looked back and I saw no other van..

I heard someone spoke, in the driver seat.

"Hi Conrad. After so many years of admiring you... You're finally here with me. _Again._ "

Then the guy beside me put a handkerchief on my face, then suddenly everything went peach black.


	11. Chapter 10: Capricious

**# CHAPTER 10**

 **Beca's POV**

Okay. I'm waiting here for like an hour now and I don't know why I am so nervous but I'm here at the bathroom. Where Chloe told me to go after her last two touch up. After Emily went out, Chloe found me alone, looking at her then she told me she doesn't want me watching her so she asked me if I could go and wait her in the nearest bathroom.

And fuck. I'm shaking for I don't know what reason but I'm sure it's because of her.

I almost got a heart attack when a girl entered the bathroom and ran towards the nearest cubicle. I'm sitting at the sink while swinging my legs. God.

It didn't take so long when the girl got out of the bathroom.

What should I do?

Oh shit Beca you're girlfriend is now a blondie because of your shits. You better fix it yourself.

Then suddenly I heard the door opened and closed. And the click of the lock sounds I also heard it. I look up and saw my... oh so gorgeous hot girlfriend in her white plain polo sleeves, black slacks and heels still on. She bit her lips and leaned her back on the door.

"Shit baby." I cussed and playfully covered my eyes. "You're so beautiful and I can't even look at you without drooling." I joked and she chuckled like an angel from above. "Are you sure you're still my girlfriend?"

"Becs don't act like I'm so ugly before-

"No baby. You know I love you so much and I'm always ready for you to sit on my face but... holy shit Chlo I didn't expect that you'll be that hot when you're blonde!" I rambling that made her laugh.

"Stop babe. You're making me blush." She giggled and walked towards me. It's like a slow motion again when she put herself between my legs and hugged me. She placed her head over my chest and I felt my heartbeat faster three times than before.

Why I didn't felt this before?!

I look at her head and gently stroke it with my trembling hand. There's still red hair that wasn't dyed blonde on her roots.

"You felt so tense Becs. It's just me." She teased and tightened her arms around me. "I missed you."

"I-I missed you too." I replied.

"Okay Beca." She pulled away after a heavy exhale and stared at me. "Seriously? Am I the only one who's acting weird or what?"

"I can't help it Chlo- shit." I mumbled when she pulled my neck and kissed me. It was a rough kiss but went tender as I began kissing her back.

Holy crap.

She tastes like a strawberries as I let her tongue invade my mouth. I sucked her tongue as I let her dominate me. She ran it over the particular part of my mouth and I can't help but to let out a small moan. We stayed like that minutes ago when she began to pull my hand over her chest impatiently. She guide it to open her shirt but my hand didn't cooperate so she groaned and pulled away to unbutton her shirt while looking straight on me.

I can't do anything but to stared back at her down to her polo shirt which she took off over her shoulder while showing me her black push up bra that really make her breast looks so.. tempting. She immediately put her shirt beside me and pulled me again to another hot kiss. Her other hand resting on my thigh and running it back and forth on the length of my thigh while her other hand is pulling my neck closer to her.

We just make out again and I don't know how long and she let out a groan of frustration before pulling away again. "Beca? What are you doing?" She whined.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Damn. You're not touching me!"

"Uhm.." I looked away. "Do I need to?"

"What?!"

"I mean!- uhm. We're in the public b-bathroom-

"Beca. We're always doing this every time you're bored in your philosophy class. What the hell?"

"Oh god Chlo. I'm so sorry. Uhm. I'm not in the.. mood today."

"Yeah, Mitchell. Fool your sweatpants and not me."

I looked down on my crotch and, "Shit." I took off my jacket again and put it on my lap. "I'm really sorry Chlo but I'm not in the mood to do that to you... I don't know why but you look so damn pretty today to mess up and I think you deserve more than this.." I bit my bottom lip to suppress my giggles. I mean it! God. I just want to make out with her the whole day but not having sex with her. She smiled at me and put herself again between my aching legs. She took my hand innocently and kissed it.

"But... what if I say I'm so fucking horny right now that.. I need somebody to get rid of that." She licked my knuckles that made me shivers. "I need your hands babe and I really don't deserve doing it with myself right now." I groaned when I felt her other hand squeezing my crotch that made me jerk a little. She starts to kiss my cheek up to my collarbone. "Come on Becs. I know you want me so bad." She husked as she squeeze my arm to lean on her more. I closed my eyes as I bit my lips in anticipation when Chloe insert her hand inside my sweatpants.

"Fuck Chlo." I cussed and held her bare shoulder when I felt her cold hand ran to my as hard as

rock cock. I felt her smirk over my shoulder.

"I think you just need some warm up." She purred and started what she needs to do.

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

I was walking in the hallway when I saw some of the Photography Club member outside their rooms pacing while contacting someone on their phones. I shrugged it off and continued my destination.

When I got out of the building, I saw again some members of Photography Club outside their vans contacting someone on their phones.

Okay. I'm so bothered. "Hey what's happening?" I asked to the girl I somehow met a while ago in my shoot in the quadrangle while people didn't setting up yet the rides that associates with SSC, food stools from different blocks and barriers from everywhere that will going to ruin the background.

"One of the models is missing."

"Huh? Who?"

"Do you know Stacie Conrad?" She asked and I raised my brows.

"Yes. We're actually f-friends. Are you sure she's missing?"

"Yes. She's missing hour ago from now and we can't contact her. She's done preparing and ready to travel. We're planning to have a shoot outside that's why we're early. But it's already 9 am and she's not yet here. We're worried."

"Okay. Calm down. Did you tell the police about it?"

"We already told them but they said that she will only be declared as missing if she's already 24 hours missing."

"Okay. I'll try to help and update you if I got something."

"Okay."

I went to the nearby bench and sat there. I took out my phone and dialed Emily's number. I don't know if it's right but I wanna know. It only take 4 rings before she answered.

"Hey Em."

"H-Hey. I told you to stop. Wait okay? Ugh. Hey Jessica what is it?"

"Who's that?"

"Eh? None of you're business."

"Did you see Stacie?"

She chuckled before answering. "Don't be too ridiculous. I don't know where she is anymore okay? Stop bothering me about her presence."

"But Em. She's missing."

"What?"

"She's missing! As in she's lost of our sight. Photography Club is looking for her right now." I exclaimed and I heard disgusting moans on the other line.

"I'll be there in five. Text me where you are." Then she hang up.

I don't hesitate to call Beca because they are close. It only talk 5 rings before she answered.

"Hello?" She approached in a low voice and I heard a lot of moans again on the other line and I almost drop my phone when I heard Chloe's voice.

"Beca, Stacie's missing hour ago."

Then that's it, I heard a loud sound from the line and the call dropped.

Oh god people why too early in the morning?

I called Cynthia Rose but she's not answering the phone.

There's no way I'll call Aubrey for Stacie coz I'll surely just hear from the 'who the hell is she'. That's what I think she's going to retort though.

I texted Ashley and Flo about it. I also texted Emily where I am.

 _Ashley: I'm going there in hour._

 _Flo: I just woke up Jess. I'll be there in 10._

I already heard the music from DJ Luke from the radio club who's in the upper section of their designated position, which I think north-east of the barriers which has entrance. It's 9 so as expected the DJ is here to wake everyone up and told them that the dormitories will be close the entire day starting 11 am.

That's why I have my backpack with me. In case.

Then I saw Beca and..

Is that Chloe?

Okay.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

After I don't know how many minutes of satisfying this dork—I'm still gently because I think that if I made her make up destroy she's going back to redhead which I seems so ridiculous about myself. Don't make it a big deal okay? But I love her when she's red but god knows how much I am turn on with blondes—we went out of the bathroom and walked out of the building, hand in hand.

I still can't contain my nervousness when she's around. It looks like it's our first date ever, she's still amazing as fuck but I felt everything is change when she turns out as blonde. She looks more passionate, more-

"Becs. You're spacing out again." Chloe said after she snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Sorry."

BECA MITCHELL YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.

"I already saw Jessica over there." Chloe mumbled and I looked at the direction she's pointing out. I saw Jessica on her white shirt and black jumper shorts.

When we got there, she moved a little to offer us a seat. Chloe gladly accept it and sat beside Jessica which I'm not comfortable with so I shooed her to move a little and make space for me in the middle.

"So what's going on Jessica?"

"Stacie's missing." She mumbled.

"And?"

"Beca." Chloe said.

"What? I don't see the point. Why we need to worry about her?" I saw Jessica's flustered face.

"She's your friend."

"She is but I think she's just another baggage for me-

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked in confusion as I turned to her. "Okay Becs. This isn't the thing I'm expecting you to say with someone who's missing."

"Chloe, listen." I cleared my throat as I looked at her. "I treated her as a friend but she's far from you. I will be going to be really concern about her as much as I'm concern to you if she was you-

"Enough. Okay. Let's think that I didn't say anything. Thanks Chlo." Jessica smiled at her. "You look good by the way. Bye." And walked away.

Now we're only two here.

"What's happening to you?" Chloe asked. I low down my head as I played with my hands.

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I don't feel anything. Again."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think.. I'm too overwhelmed by you. You love me and that's the only thing I want. I don't care about them anymore-

"It's not you."

I looked at her and she's looking at me. "It's me. The worst."

Then I heard her chuckled. "Come on. I know my new look suffocates you but get your ass up baby, Stacie needs help. I maybe jealous at her sometimes but she's your friend. She's missing and I think she needs help."

"I don't know what to do.."

"What about calling her parents?"

"I don't have their phone numbers."

"Cynthia Rose can help us. Duh." She said and leaned to kiss me. "Hurry up baby."

* * *

 **Stacie's POV**

I woke up with nothing I can see. My heartbeat became fast because of the lack of sight and hear. I just smell something like vanilla everywhere. I think I've been tied up in a chair and blindfold.

For Pete's sake I'm still on my robe and underneath it was only my paired underwear!

I groaned as I tried to pull the leather cuffs on my ankles and hands on the back that I think because it's so soft.

"Is anybody here?!" I called out and I heard a brief scratching noise in front of me.

Then suddenly a terrifying low voice roared inside the room. "Hi Stacie." I think he's using a voice changer. I already hear this kind of voice before I just can't remember.

"Who are you?!"

"Calm down, honey. It's me. Elf ruler."

"What do you want from me?!"

"I thought you'd like to meet me, sweetie?" He roared but it sounds like a sweet voice under it. I choked when I realized what he meant. I remembered what I replied to him a while ago.

"Uhm. Yeah. But not like this." I sighed.

"I didn't intend to scare you love but I need to do this. For you to remember something."

"Remember something?"

"Yes. Remember something between you and me before."

"Huh?"

"You really don't know me?"

"I don't have a clue." I retorted and then I felt my robe's knot had been untied. "Shit. What are you doing?!"

"I want a better view of you."

"Could you drop the bullshit and tell me what kind of crap is this?!"

"Lower your voice lady." He roared but this time, it's not sweet. It's full of seriousness and authority.

"Just... please take my robe back. I felt... cold." I purred as I bit my lips. I felt helpless in my case and maybe everyone is looking for me right now. "Please.."

I suddenly felt a warm breath on my jaw skin when my robe went back on it's place. "Okay, honey. Just calm." Then the warm air trailed down my neck up to my cheek. I tilted my head to the side to avoid him kissing me. "You're so beautiful, Conrad."

"P-Please let me go."

"Not yet." He purred and my heart raced like it's been chase by a thousand horses.

"W-What? What are you going to do with m-me?" I stuttered because of the nerve wracking feeling I don't want to feel right now. I didn't know I have a serious stalker. I thought it's just a... prank or something else.

Not until I felt his cold hand on my cheek.

It's a small soft hand..

"We'll have fun." He whispered and I felt him ran his thumb on my bottom lip that made me feel a shivering feeling down my spine. "Do you want me to... kiss you?"

Kiss him?

I didn't answer and just enjoy his soft hand over my cheek. Enjoy? It's so soft that it made me calm. He stopped stroking my lip and ran his fingers to my ears down the back of my neck through my hair. I can't help but to let out a soft moan.

No body touch me like what he's doing to me right now. He drew lines back and forth to my nape that made me tickle and move my head back to lean on his hand.

"Fuck." I unconsciously moaned and that's a wrong move. He stopped. I bit my lips at the sudden lost of contact.

"Don't cuss, Conrad."

"I-I'm sorry." What? Did I apologized?! Oh yeah, of course Conrad. You felt obliged to apologize because you're afraid that he might hurt you if not. That's it.

"Do you want me to continue?"

What?

No.

Shit.

I felt his soft hand over my thigh. It was so gentle that it was hard for me to protest. I felt my throat gagged so I gulped. I wanted to protest but none of my voice wants to speak. He moved the robe that's covering my left thigh and ran his fingers over the length of it. I felt the building sensation inside my stomach as he moved his cold hand up to my.. and immediately lowering it. Avoiding the skin that needs to be touched. He's teasing me. I bit my lips as he continue what he's doing. I know he's just seducing me for me to give in to him. I know this kind of kidnapping even it's my first time to be kidnapped. He will set a trap and if I gave in, he'll do what he wants to me and because I liked it, he will going to use it against me.

"W-What are you doing?" I purred. I think my breathing changed as he tickles me. I just groaned when he stopped again.

"You don't want it?"

"Fuck. What do you think you are doing?! Let me go-

Then I felt his soft kisses on my neck. "S-Stop." I managed to protest but it's giving him more encouragement to kiss my neck up to the back of my ear. I can't help it but to moan as I felt his tongue there and nibble my earlobe. I tilted my head to give him more access.

Oh shit.

"P-Please stop." I moaned as he began to touch my nape with his able hand and made the contact deeper on my neck. He sucked it and licked it like he's an expert of doing it to me. He moved upward to my jaw and trailed kisses on it then sucked it until he reached the part of my cheek. I moved my head towards him to catch his lips but he immediately pulled away. I groaned again and tried my best not to act like I'm enjoying it but.. what the actual fuck?

"Bullshit! What are you doing?!" I whined and he just chuckled.

"You're sleeping 5 hours ago. And base on your mood, I think you're hungry. Do want something?" He asked that made me want to choke him. What the actual fuck?! He's asking me to eat? Is this really a kidnapping?

"I want to go home."

"You will only go home.. if.. you do what I told you."

"Then tell me what you want!" I yelled again.

"Let's eat something first." He said that made me roll my eyes under the blindfold in frustration. I can't hear his footstep but I think he's gone.

Silence overtook the place and it's making me anxious. I still don't know where I am. I think my parents are now worrying about me knowing I'm 5 hours ago missing. Cassy will surely cry because of my inexistence all day.

What if... he kills me if I didn't complied to him? And rip my chest to get my heart out and put it on a box then gave it to.. my parent?

I felt my eyes soaked underneath the blindfold. Even we're not constantly having a bond, I know they love me more than anything in this world. I knew how they so much worried about me when I told them about me and Donald's break up. They always checking me back on my room if I'm doing alright. They gave me everything I need even I didn't ask for it. They are so sweet to me and I can't bear seeing them crying because of me.

I almost jump when I heard another scratching noise that I think coming from a chair. I jolted when I felt his hand over my bare thigh again. Gently squeezing it before speaking.

"I have a vanilla cake here and mocha latte." He calmly said. I bit my lip.

That's my favorite.

"You're so beautiful when you're craving. Come on. Open your mouth." He said and I just shook my head. "Why?"

"I don't trust you." A kidnapper wants me to eat his food? What if there's a poison on it? And the real intention of this kidnapping is to kill me because I'm so brilliant? Then I heard another scratching noise from a plate that made me startle.

"Do you want to come home right?" I just didn't move. I don't trust him. He kidnap me, people. What's the point of kidnapping me and letting me go after? "Oh. You don't want to come home huh? Fine. Be hungry then."

"No, no. Please. I want to go home. Please l-let me go." I let out a soft sobs that I'm suppressing since he came. Then I felt his hand over my cheek.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'll let you home, I promise. Just eat your food and I'll accompany you home. Please don't cry." He rambled and seconds after, I felt his soft lips over mine. It's like Emily's lips but far from her touch. He taste vanilla. It's like a girl's lips. It's a soft and gently kiss that last only 5 seconds but I felt like his lips still on mine as he let go. It took him seconds before letting my face go. "I'm sorry. Now eat, sweetie."

"O-Okay."

"Now open your mouth and let this cake in."

Few moments later, after I ate what he told me to eat. He's gone. I heard a silence. I heard nothing. The room felt like there's nothing here inside. I'm not moving but I'm sensing the noises that would come out but there's nothing. My heart pace is still fast. I don't like this kind of darkness where I couldn't even hear anything.

"A-Are you still there?"

"I'm here." I heard him from a far, exactly from my right side. I should not be vulnerable at this moment but I'm scared of what he can do to me. Knowing I'm restraint and-

"I'll get you home tonight." He said that made my heart sink in happiness.

"R-Really?" I blurted.

"Yes. Just.. just don't tell anybody that I abducted you."

"I-I won't. I promise."

"Okay. Let's wait til midnight." He ended and it's silence again.

"W-Who are you?"

"None of your business."

"You kissed me. I should have permission to know your name." He didn't speak. "I-I think.. I know you."

"You don't know me."

"I want to know you. Seriously, if you're that kind to me then you don't need to kidnap me-

"You'll get in trouble, hon."

"Why? What's wrong with that? I think.. you like me. We can be friends if you want and if you want more-

"Conrad." He roared.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He sighed. "You don't need to be desperate for someone's affection."

"I'm sorry. I'm just.. alone." I bit my bottom lip as I lower my head. He didn't speak so I spoke again. "Do I have a chance to see you again?"

"You'll never have a chance to see me but you can feel me anywhere."

"I want to feel you." I slipped out. I know it's crazy but the way he cares about me makes me wonder who is he. I want to know what he felt like. I think I know him. Maybe her? I'm not sure coz he's using a voice changer. I'm sure that he's soft. His lips are soft. He gently touch me.

Shit.

He just laughed at me that made me pulled the cuffs behind me. "Sorry hon but no."

"Why?" I said between gritted teeth. By just listening to his stern voice makes me squeeze my legs. I felt him walked towards me and stood in front of me. Then I felt his soft hand touch my right cheek and a moan slipped out of my mouth.

"You want to go home right?" He whispered on my ears. I felt my hands sweating as I insert some force on pulling the cuffs but there's nothing happened. "Answer me."

"Y-Yes." I groaned when he let go of me again. Fuck. "P-Please."

"Please what?"

"Please t-touch me." I felt my sweat ran to my forehead.

"But you want to go home.." He softly said and something felt hard trailed on my jaw as he breath on it. I tilted my head to kiss him but I met a hard plastic material that's covering his face. I didn't hesitate to kiss it.

"Fuck, yes." I moaned as his hand entered my robe. He started to grope my stomach and gently pinching it.

"You still want to go home." He purred and began to ran his fingers over the offending fabric on my breast. "And I don't want someone to leave me after I fuck them." He gently pinched my nipple that made me squirm in pleasure. "Like you always did." He let go of my breast and for seconds after, he kissed me with his soft lips. It's a soft and tender kiss, it's so gentle and caring. I kissed him back, hungrily. He slowly lean back and I tried my best to reach back on him but he's completely out of my sight when our lips parted. I whined in frustration.

"W-Where are you going? Please s-stay."

"You need to go to sleep now, honey. Remember everything I told you? You'll meet me in your very strange moment."

"W-Wait. What do you mean?"

"Goodnight."

Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11: Chronology

**# CHAPTER 11**

 **REMINDER:** _ **This inner monologue from Beca started at 11 am where she and Chloe settled at the rooftop. Where also, Stacie still not awake base on the time intervals. So basically, the thing that happened to her on the prev chapter is not yet happening at this moment. UNLESS EVERYONE WILL GET CONFUSE.**_

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Because the dormitory is still close and it will only open at 9 pm, so Chloe and I decided to stay at the roof top. I'm lucky I got my bag before the dormitory totally close this morning. I also took my guitar but I already put it on the DJ station. I'm planning to have a live performance tonight. This was unplanned but I told Luke about it and he told me I can do that but I just need to make sure that I will not going to mess up at my first day.

We still don't have any news about Stacie and I still don't know why I don't have anything to worry about here. Maybe she's sick of getting affection from others and it irritates me a lot. Or maybe she's just missing hours ago and not totally declared as missing. I don't know. I may sound ridicule but we're not that really close for her to worry. Rude? Fine.

Anyway, Chloe's here with me at my favorite spot of the University. Her eyes close while listening to my dedicated set list for her. I constantly capturing her a photo, I don't know why but I felt the urge to take her some photos. She's so beautiful to miss my phone.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I saw a very nice angle in front of her, then suddenly she opened her eyes that made me stand straight and hide my phone at my back.

"Babe."

"What? I'm not doing anything." I pressed my lips together as I walked at the aisle of the garden. I know she can't hear me because of the headphone that stuck on her head.

"Come here please." She said sleepily. Her eyes closed again. I gulped. I walked towards her and sat beside her. She took a glance of me before closing her eyes again. It's just a brief but I saw how bright her eyes could be. "Your choice of songs makes me love you even more." She mumbled as she swayed her head a little in the rhythm of the song.

"I never been more attracted to you before." I smirked and kissed her knuckles. I know she can't hear me nor know if I'm speaking but who cares. I'm really attracted to her in her simplest form and this is too much to bear. I can look at her the whole day.

God.

Okay. How can I act like I'm not drooling on her or unlike a pervert? And normal at all?

I poke her hand to catch her attention. She looked at me and lowered the headphones around her neck.

"What is it?" She innocently asked. She's lying on the grassy part of the Botanical Garden while her bag on the back of her head and I'm sitting next to her.

"You're not mad at me anymore, right?" I asked softly. Trying my best not to be weird. She smiled at me and shook her head. I smiled at her from ear to ear and kiss her hand many times. "God, I won't tell a joke anymore." She giggled.

"I think of it as a torture for you so I better drop it now." She chuckled. "Just one last kiss from her and I'll make sure she will gonna be bald."

She's really hot when she's jealous.

I gulped before answering,

"Yes ma'am." I grinned. She was about to take the headphones back but I stopped her. "Wait."

"What?"

"I know you love my set list so much that you don't want to see me if possible," She chuckled. "But we need to talk for some things." I teased.

"Okay." She sat up and put the headphones down. "What is it?"

"We're going to Japan this weekend."

"We?"

"We." I said. "You, me and the others."

"Oh." She purred. "Why?"

"We have a mission impossible." I winked. She rolled her eyes. "We have a meeting later night. You can join us and stay in the HQ with me. You know. Some adventures."

"But I don't have an updated passport."

"It's not a problem at all, Chlo. We can fake that."

"Really?"

"Jessica is great on faking everything with Aubrey. I don't know how was it possible but we already done that many times. I only know is Aubrey will going to program someone's living identity then change it into our faces. You know. Computer stuffs."

"I remembered the time I stayed on Aubrey's apartment. I can't look around without being dizzy. She has so many computers and weird stuffs that I first time saw in my entire life."

"That geek is really weird." We both sighed and looked at each other before laughing.

After seconds of recovering, she spoke.

"Is she working with you?" She asked that made me raise my eyebrows.

"Nah. Like what they told you before, they don't have a salary or what from Mafia. Also, me. I'm not getting anything from Mafia but I handle it. Occasionally, I'm attending family meetings. Mafia meeting. Reapers meeting. Barden meeting. Company meeting but nothing more. My father wants to give me salary but that's just 1/32 of what I'm getting every month. We, my co-reapers. We have different types of how we will get a money with our own. And that's why we're working together." I said proudly. I can't give her any hint of what work we're doing but I'm confident that she will not going to know anything about it.

"Oh. So how much is your salary then?" She asked with full of interest. I see in her eyes how determine she was on asking me but also being careful to ask unnecessary things.

"Hmm. I think, enough to make you and I live together in a big mansion plus a money for our children." I said and she gasped surprisingly.

"Wow."

"I put the half of my salary this month on your account, in case-

"What?" She cutted.

"What?"

"I mean.. are you saying you're now buying me?" She purred and looked at me intently. I gulped and divert my look in my hand.

"Uhm.. That's just in case you need something and I'm not around. You know."

"I'm willing to be bought though." She whispered.

"God Chlo." I muttered.

"I'm on sale." She said but before she do what I think she will going to do, I stood up straight and distance to her. I turned around and looked outside the glass wall.

I saw the quadrangle full of rides like roller coaster around the quadrangle then to the oval, a 200 feet Ferris Wheel I think and so many more that you can see in an ordinary amusement park. There's a barricade around the oval to the quad. It means that there's an entrance fee for that. It's worth it though because there's a lot of thing you can enjoy inside like what different clubs that had been prepared for everyone.

I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. "Even you're free Chlo, I won't allow myself to give you a price tag. Or anyone else. You're not my bitch or anything. You're my girlfriend and soon to be wife."

"Why you're always making me feel this way?" She whispered on my ears.

"Because I love you.." I felt her smile. I smiled too. "Come on Chlo. Let's enjoy the entire event." I said and was about to pull away when she stopped me.

"No. Stay for a while." Chloe said. I felt her heartbeat on my skin. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask your permission for my hair." She sighed. "I want to surprise you."

"Well, better remind me when was the time I get really mad at you?" I giggled. Well, I get mad at her this past few week, I think it's because of my mood or anything but I couldn't handle my patience that time. "You really surprise me. I like it- no. I love it."

"Thank god. I'm really thinking of what if you don't like it, how will I going to make it natural again.." She rambling and I smirked as I turned around. I looked at her intently on her very bright eyes.

"You know Chlo, even you're hairless or what, even you're not on your usual make up, doesn't have a equal eyebrows or just wrapped by a plastic bags only, you're still the most attractive person I know. If there's an award for the most gorgeous face in the entire face of the earth, I'll go buy the title for you." She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm softly as we both laughed. "Seriously Chloe."

"Okay, Mitchell. I concede. Just stop being so cheesy. Let's go?" She pulled my hand but I pulled her for a deep but tender, quick kiss before I proceed to take my things together. "Alright. Let's get the shit and make ourselves not caught by the jail bastards outside. Or maybe let's make sure there's someone who can bail us out." She's talking about the Jail Breakers that associates with the Campus Security. There are people who will going to give a piece of paper with a category of who are they going to catch. Of course, it's not free. Specific person is 3$, per category is 0.35$ and bail is 3$. For example, they will going to announce it in the big LED screen here and everywhere around Barden like 'WARNING: Girl who's wearing flip flops' or 'WARNING: Everyone who's wearing wrist watch'. I looked at her and gave her a smug look before waving my ID with a word 'unprisonable'.

"I bought this a while before getting here." I said and she smiled.

"Okay happy go lucky, let's go now." She took her bag and enthusiastically ran out of the roof top. I shook my head before following her.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I'm here at the quad with Jessica and Emily. We're sitting in one of the stools here in the food stall while eating sausage. We talked about the disappearance of Stacie and Emily looks so irritated.

"Emily." I called her. Jessica was in between us.

"What?" She replied irritately. I'm sensing something.

"Are you part of this shit?" I straight forwardly said. She looked at me with her one brow up.

"Why would I be part of shit?"

"Come on let's be honest."

"I'm not doing anything Ash. I don't like what you're accusing me."

"I may sounds like that but you look suspicious-

"Because you're intimidating me. Stacie and I were already done. Why would I do that to her? Why would I kidnap her huh?"

"Because she's still bothering you? And she's not stopping from begging you to come back? What else?"

"Oh Jesus." She held her temple before speaking again. "I will never be a part of those suspects of yours Ash, okay? Maybe she's just with her parent or what and she forgot to tell them. Maybe she got an emergency phone call. We can't consider someone's disappearance 'missing' without being 24 hours missing. Dude. You know that kind of police process, right? Don't act ridiculous because of her."

Maybe she's right. Some of Stacie's team are worrying of her sudden disappearance and we can't help but to be worried too but maybe we're just overreacting to this kind of situation.

But I'll keep my eyes open to this girl.

"What about CR? They are close." Jessica mumbled.

"Cynthia is sick." Emily blurted. "I went to her room earlier this morning after my shoot just to ask what's new about Chloe's records and I saw her lying in her bed alone. She told me she's sick but she will try to take some details about her so I didn't bother her anymore."

"You're doing a separate investigation to Chloe without Beca's permission?" Jessica skeptically asked. We're not allow to investigate anything about anyone without Beca's permission especially when it comes to her girl.

"We can't trust Beca right now. She's insane." Then suddenly I heard Jessica's laugh.

"Seriously?" Jessica said in awe. "Why don't you investigate each other first?" She said that made Emily raised her eyebrows. "Let me clear something Emily. Please don't find someone's dirt while you still have that dirt in you." Jessica purred. "I know what you're doing." Then she turned her gaze to me. "Even you." I startled. "I'll excuse myself before I get suffocated to this kind of drowning situation." She stood up and walked away. She knew what I'm doing? What's suspicious about? I'm just taking care of the girl who's maybe a key of all this Genesis shit. She saw Flo on the other side and get along with her.

"I really don't know who's weird. Is it really me?" Emily asked herself.

"We need someone to stand up in Beca. She's relying to Chloe so much. She thought-

"Shut up, Ash." Emily cut me off. I gave her a look. "We both know you're not standing against Chloe."

"Yeah. And I'm not standing against Beca either. Anyway, speaking of the hot couple, Aubrey texted that we have a meeting later night with Chloe. What's with that?"

"I don't have any idea yet."

"Then maybe we could try the voting process with Chloe. We can corner her without Beca noticing it."

"Anything that can make things clear."

"Ready your questions then. I'll do mine."

Then Fat Amy came with a pizza and coke in hand.

"Hey. What's in here?" She grabbed my sandwich and put it inside her bag. Emily looked at her in confusion before offering her a sandwich. Fat Amy didn't hesitate to take her offer and immediately grabbed it and put it inside her bag.

"We're planning for some interrogation tonight for Chloe. She's in the meeting tonight so maybe it's our chance to ask her what will make our mind clear." I said.

"Well, as for me. You don't have to worry about Beca anymore." Fat Amy said.

"What?" Emily asked skeptically. "You're the one who told me you saw Beca cheating constantly, right?" I have an idea of they're talking about but Amy being sure of what's she's saying is now making me clueless.

"Yep. And it's a wrong info. It's not Jean. It's the intruder who's constantly walking in and out of Beca's dorm. We made it clear this morning with Beca. She told us that she's not sleeping with her, well. She slept with her once but she's drunk that time."

"And you believe it?" Emily asked with a doubt on her voice. I can't blame her. Beca is unpredictable.

"Yes." Fat Amy smiled. "The intruder leaves a code in Palindrome Latin form that means, 'we go wandering at night and are consumed by fire'. We still don't know what it means because it has no many meaning but I think it's about Beca and Chloe. So, they need to be secure. We'll discuss it again later."

"Okay. Who's with you in the announcement earlier?" I asked and looked at Emily. Fat Amy gave me a confuse look but I know she gets me because she's with me all the time when it comes to crimes and it's normal for me to ask questions because of my observation skills.

"Actually, I'm with Beca and Flo early in the morning. I think 6. We took a quick jog around Barden then went to the coffee shop to take a breakfast st 6:30. We talked there. That's the time we both knew the assumptions are wrong. Then we decided to go to your club at 7:15 which surprise us because Aubrey and Lilly was there. They told us about the announcement."

"Lilly and Aubrey only?"

"Yep. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Stacie is missing."

"Oh." Then she took a glance to Emily who just groaned at her and rolled her eyes on me.

"Okay, to clear your doubts, ladies. I'm in my shoot at 6. I went there 5 to prepare. Then I'm done of 5 different shots at 7:30. I saw a stunning Chloe get in of the green room. And I swear, I stayed there until her 2nd shot. After her 2nd shot I send everyone except Beca a photo of Chloe in a silver silk robe." I took my phone out of my pocket and I saw her unread message. She really send me a photo of a... blonde Chloe? Wait. "Dude. That's fucking sexy and I almost drool but when I remember Beca, I texted her to come to the Photography Club and she did. I decided to leave Beca there when her 2nd shot was done. So I left the green room exactly Chloe's touch up in the beginning of 3rd shot. I think it's 7:40 or 7: 50. Then I went to Cynthia Rose's dorm."

"Passed 8 pm was the exact time Stacie disappeared Em."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Ashley, look. I can't see any point of why I will going to kidnap her-

"Maybe kill her."

"What the fuck? Then show me you're evidence then! You're pissing the he'll out of me."

"Okay guys calm down." Fat Amy blurted.

"If I see that there's hole in you. I'll make sure to tell your parents about this."

"Go then. Let's see." She smirked and gulped her bottled milk. "Anyway, to make your wonderment wider, Beca acted weird against Jessica when Jessica told her about Stacie. She told me earlier that Beca is not even worrying about her. Even a little. Isn't suspicious? They are friends after all." She's still smirking.

"Okay, for me, that reaction is really fine with me if you don't really care about the person." Fat Amy shrugged. "No offense okay? But Stacie and Beca will never gonna be a thing. Stacie is 5'8 and Beca is just... 5'2 with a huge thing between her legs and don't tell me about 'height doesn't matter'. It really matter when it comes to relationship just like my boyfriend, he's 5'7 and I'm 5'3-

"Boyfriend?" Emily asked while raising her eyebrows.

"What? I said toy friend. Anyway, it's just my opinion. Don't worry too much. Save that for later's meeting. Bye!" And she's gone.

Then I heard a click from Emily's side.

"What the fuck?!" Emily growled at the two Campus Security who restraint her with metal cuffs. One of them point out the screen.

WARNING: Girls wearing croptop.

Oh-uh.

"Sorry Em." I said while laughing as she groaned and concede.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Oh well.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Because I'm going to be a DJ hours from now. I'm getting nervous and excited at the same time. I'm here at the DJ's station with Chloe and the tandem DJ that will going to take over the afternoon shift which is 1-5 pm. We're waiting for Luke who's going to be out in any time by now.

Then I heard someone yelling. "Is it really a big deal to you?!" The short haired girl yelled. Chloe gave them a look.

"Calm down. Don't show your attitude here, Joanna." The long haired girl said. They are in their matching clothes. The long haired girl which Meca, a youtuber, is wearing a denim blazer and a white shirt, black jeans. The short haired girl which is Joanna, her youtuber partner is wearing a denim longsleeves and underneath it is a white lowcut top and a black jeans. They have a same shoes which adored by Chloe. Which I told her that the girls and I have a same color of shoes everytime we're attending an events. She just gave me an incredulous look. Joanna let herself stumbled back on her seat.

"I'm so exhausted today even we're not yet starting." Joanna whined.

"It's because you're not sleeping at night." Meca pleaded that made the other girl rolled her eyes.

"It's given I know."

"I let you take over the rave but it doesn't mean you'll drug yourself up and-

"Shut up, okay? If you just want to brag to everyone that you gave me your event to me then go. Announce it. I'm sorry that fucked up. I'm not as perfect as you." Joanna said and was about to walk out when Luke came. Chloe squeezed my hand. Joanna went back from her seat.

"My set is still running. I hope you two are ready?" He asked and the both of them nodded frantically but smile afterwards like there's nothing happened a while ago. "Alright. Settle your mix set then." He turned around and looked at me. "And you, Beca, right?" I nodded. "Exactly 4 pm. Go back here and ready your set up. You told me a while ago that you're going-

"Yes, Luke." I cut him off. No for revelation buddy. Chloe's here. I gave him a she's-here-look and grinned. She looked at Chloe and raises his eyebrows as she check her. "Uhm. Luke, this is Chloe. My girlfriend." I looked at Chloe who's looking at Luke. "Chloe this is Luke. The Radio Club Head."

"I think we already met before?" Luke said as he examine Chloe. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah. In the auction." Chloe said that made my confusion worse.

Auction?

"Oh yeah, right." He smiled and put his hands inside her pocket then he looked at me. "I need to go before your DJ smack me in the face. Nice meeting you again, Chloe." Then he got out of the station. The two DJ starts to climb the spiral staircase up to the 30 feet high small stage for the DJ's set.

"That's cool huh?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"You know him."

"Oh no, Becs. We really don't know each other much. I just met him in the auction. That's it." I didn't speak and she gave me a look. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah. I'm just asking." I chuckled. Why would I be jealous? "Come on and let's have some lunch." I said and pulled her outside the barriers of DJ's station. We went to the nearest food stall and we saw Jessica and Flo eating their tacos.

Taco.

I immediately pulled Chloe towards them. At first they are suprise to see us especially when Flo saw Chloe but when I ran towards the taco bell stall and let Chloe stays with them, they looked at me.

God.

I never eat taco for months. I immediately ordered three taco.

"That's her favorite food, Chlo. Don't be weird." I heard Flo giggled. After what happened to the camp, Flo and Chloe is getting close to each other. And I can't say anything about that, Chloe is like a sun rays in the rainy days. "You look gorgeous, anyway." Flo complimented as she offered Chloe a seat. "Sit."

"Thanks." Chloe said and sat beside them.

I looked at the boy in charge. "Can you please take my orders over there?"

"Sure." He smiled at me and began to ready my food.

"Thanks." I smiled at him before rushing to their table. Few people is staring at Chloe so I grab the chance that she's not looking at me and I kiss her cheek before sitting next to her. She surprisingly giggled and playfully smack my arm.

"I guess, you're up on your shoot Chlo." Jessica asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah. And I think it's going to be great." She smirked.

"Well, you really look good." Jessica complimented that made Chloe chuckle. "Anyway, did Beca told you about tonight's meeting?"

"Yes. I'll attend it. My next shoot is Wednesday though so I can sleep over on your HQ."

Flo's jaw dropped and she looked at me.

"Beca, you know what I'm thinking right?" Flo asked that caught Chloe's attention.

"She won't touch or barge anything Flo. Don't worry about that." I gave her a reassuring smile. Chloe elbowed me. I looked back on her.

"What's that?"

"She's talking about rooms you don't need or want to know." I winked. I hope she get it. She shrugged it off and we listened to the new DJs in station. We looked up and saw them.

"Good afternoon people of Barden University!" They both shouted in the crowd that made everyone scream in enthusiasm. I can't do that kind of hype.

"I'm MJ." Meca introduced.

"And I'm DJ." Joanna introduced.

"And we are the great tandem of your afternoon the entire week! MJ&DJ in the house!" They both shouted again.

"So we're here not to be a DJ alone but to be the host of this entire week." Meca said.

"As you can see we have an official hashtag on the screen. Hashtag Barden Week with MJDJ." Joanna declared.

"We're live on youtube too. So go tweet that hashtag and we'll go read your dedications and request here." Meca said.

"As much as we have your songs in our list then let's give it a bang!" Joanna said that made Meca look at her. Joanna laughed at her and playfully shrugged it off. Meca grabbed her phone and check it.

"Alright. Let's proceed to our first... tweeter. Oh. Sweet. From nothingbutred." She said that made us look at Chloe who's smiling over her phone.

Oh.

"Oh. I think we saw these hotties a while ago." Joanna complimented as if she saw something on the phone. I looked up on them again.

"We did." Meca smirked. "She posted a photo of herself with her girl huh.. and she said, '#BardenWeekMJDJ pls dont post it on ur screen, thats my girl on my left and I wanna dedicate to her Water Under The Bridge of Adele. Thanks.' I like that kind of tweet." Meca said and put her headphones on.

"We can also post on the screen your screenshot tweets for dedications." Joanna said as she put her headphones on too. Then seconds after, I heard the intro of unfamiliar song.

I'm not an Adele fan tho.

I looked at Chloe who spoke. "Oh. I finally heard the great version of this song." She mumbled as she looked up the DJs. Then she looked at me while grinning. _"If you're not the one for me, then I come I can bring you to your knees."_ She sang along while looking intently at me.

 _Oh holy shit._

I looked away exactly my order came. Thank god. I gave Chloe the other one without looking.

Then someone snatched the food in my hand when I'm about to take a bite.

Tsk.

I looked at her.

"Hi Becs." Fat Amy approached that made me groan. She sat across me. "I can't find my boyfriend so I went here."

"Boyfriend?" Jessica and Flo asked in chorus.

"I said friend! You two need to have some check up about hearing. You know. Anyway." She grinned when she take a look at me and Chloe.

Geez. "What?"

"Chloe will going to be with me tonight."

"Oh no." Jessica purred and looked at Chloe. "That's really a bad idea."

"Nah. I think that's sexy. Go to the Book Lover's Club in 4 for some touch up."

"Sexy?" I asked out. What's sexy in reading books?

"You'll going to see later DJ." Fat Amy smirked that made Jessica face palm.

"Okay. I still have no idea about that babe. So if I seduce the people to enter the club then it's not my fault." Chloe rambling that made me glared at Amy. I think I have an idea now.

"Chloe on time okay? Bye!" Fat Amy immediately ran out of our sight.

"Tell me Jessica. What's with that club?" I finally asked Jessica.

"Fat Amy has a marketing style so she hired the hotties like Em, Stacie and Chloe. She will going to make them wear a... very short skirt and... very tight uniform."

Chloe widen her eyes as I look at her. She then covered her face while laughing.

I felt my cheek burning.

"Okay. I'm gonna find something cold." I stood up. "And I'll make sure that fat blondie will going to jail the entire day."


	13. Chapter 12: Dubious

**# CHAPTER 12**

 **Ashley's POV**

I'm gonna find someone in the Music Club that may probably relevant to Stacie's case. I felt something odd in this case. Why would she disappear without telling anyone? She's the muse for goodness sake, and she'll probably the front of this fashion show.

As I entered the Music Club, I met 11 pairs of eyes, I politely smile at them before speaking, "Hi. I'm Ashley from Detective Club. Uhm. Can I have the presence of Alexander Morgan?"

 **[A/N: He's from CHAPTER 12 of I am Gay if you can't remember.]**

Alexander Morgan, a blonde guy and a music geek who played piano and guitar. He's also the vocalist of their band called 'Unfam0us' which I think he handled. I only saw him twice in the orientation and voting process of the new Escort and Muse when the former Escort had been caught by the cops because of what he had done to the former muse. He's also transferee from Florida.

"He's not yet here. He told us that he will going to be late. Why? Is there anything happen?" A brunette guy asked. I just shook my head and still wearing my polite smile."Nothing. I just wanna ask something. Anyway, thanks for you time. Bye." Then I closed the door.

Alright.

Maybe I'm just really bored at this moment that made Stacie a big deal.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I'm now preparing for my shift tonight. Not yet actually. I'm here at the lower station of the upper stage. I'm eventually pacing back and forth coz I didn't think that it's really nerve wracking not until Jessica braided my hair and I took my leather jacket on. I bit my lips. I'm wearing a black ripped jeans of course, a white tank top inner and a white trainer shoes. My hands are trembling like shit and I need Chloe right now. But she's now also preparing for her shift tonight.

I need to act cool!

Never mess up Mitchell.

Mitchell ain't a mess!

I relaxed my body I let myself stumble in the small couch here. It's a secure area for the DJs so no one could let in. There's a couple campus security outside the barricade so it's really secured. Nonetheless, they let someone barge in and crash themselves to me.

"What the hell Jean! Get off!" I screams that two campus security looked at them sternly. I shooed them immediately as Jean got up and fixed herself before smiling at me.

"I missed you." Jean mumbles. I just fixed herself before looking at her in a serious face.

"Are you serious?" I rolled her eyes before totally lean on the small couch.

"If you think I am then I'm just kidding. Fine." Jean said as she turned around and smirked. I'm sensing a 'but' coming and I confirmed it when the blondie spoke, "But of course, I'm here to say good luck coz I know it's your first time to be an actual DJ in front of so many people." She smiled and looked at me. "I always remember the days I'm with you, inside your room in the-

"Oh stop." I cut in before she tell a long story again. "I'm not up with negotiations tonight Jean." Yes. A negotiations. Like what the others told me this morning, Jean is blockmailing me and tried her best to seduce me like she's always doing. After what happened in the camp that night when we played 'take off or dare' or something like that, that same night, she tried to hit on me but I didn't let her. I'm still sane people, like I'm always telling you.

I just let her sleep beside me.

Nothing really happened. Seriously. She just slept beside me and I slept beside her. I can't do anything. It's a trap from a hungry lioness. It's also cold so I took it as advantage. Never ever think of anything else.

"Jean, it doesn't even mean that I'm single, I'm up for another relationship again. So stop."

"What?" She furrow her eyebrows while looking skeptically at me. "Why? Because you're still with Chloe?" I widen my eyes but immediately amend the action to play cool.

"What? No. W-Why would I? She cheated on me." I mumbled and took my laptop.

"You can't lie to me Beca." She said that made me slowly look at her and smirk.

"Oh really?" I said in a soothing way. "And what will you going to do if we are? You'll tell her everything we did?" I mockingly chuckled as I stared at her. "Like what you did to Emily and Peter? Seriously?" She widen her eyes. "You owe me big time, bud. Peter's life is in my hand now. And he's still alive. If I let him alive, what do you think if I told him that you requested it to me?" She furiously looked at me.

"He can't be." She firmly said. "She's just a small time share holder, Beca. Compared to me."

"You're just a small time daughter of Mr Chairman Escleto. Compared to me, I'm the boss of the bosses. Come on. Let's face it. Without me, my mafia, the influence of your society is completely nothing." I scoffed. "I know you just need me because you know I'm the boss here."

It was almost a complete silence if there's no music background like 'Gorilla' by Bruno Mars and we're just having a staring battle. She then snickered.

"You know what? I confirmed it. You're still with Chloe and you're making an epic action movie Romeo and Juliet three point zero? Then at the end Juliet will not going to kill herself for him? Come on Beca, I'm aware that they killed her, do it like how you do so everything will be blamed at you-

"Can you shut the fuck up?" I infuriated. I know I'm insane sometimes but being accused of killing someone I didn't really do, that's bullshit. They killed her. Hang her in a tree the way I hang someone. It's not a simple hanging someone in a rope. And I will not explain it. But I'm the first one who saw it coz I've been told to go there by unknown. And that's it. I don't remember anything else. I stood up and walked towards her. Very close to her. "If anything happen to Chloe, I swear, I'll hunt you down and cut your slutty mouth and throat." I whispered and she slowly step backward. She hissed and then walked away. I scratched my nose and chuckled.

No one will ever lay a hand to Chloe.

After few minutes, Luke came. He's having a new haircut huh.

"Hey Becky." He approached. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Beca." I scoffed and he just nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes.. I'm just waiting for them to go down. You'll help me with my set up?" I asked genuinely. This is my first time to showcase my talent so I still don't know how to set up in public.

"Sure." He answered. "Just remember everything I'm telling you upstairs so tomorrow you can set it up with yourself."

"Cool. Of course." I answered and sat to the couch to relax.

"I told you she's just helping!"

"Oh really?"

"Why your always like that?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

And it was a silence. I know I'm eavesdropping but what can I do? Meca and Joanna are inside the open bathroom, no one in there has tried to close it.

"I know."

"Good. Cause that's the reason why I don't like you." Then Joanna went out of the bathroom. I'm thankful Luke was wearing a headphone whem she saw Joanna running out of the station, he took his headphones off and put it on his neck as Meca went out with a sad smile. She nodded at me. Luke talked to her but she seems zoning out.

I thought they are couple?

* * *

 **Chloe's POV**

Okay.

So, what I'm doing here again?

"You really looked good at that outfit." Amy complimented that wants me to choke her.

"Can you remind me why I agree to you?" I asked that made Emily and Amy laughed. Fat Amy went outside for a while.

"I'm so sexy at this." Emily said while running her hands to her curves. I hissed and pulled my skirt down. I'm wearing a thigh (very) high skirt and boots, longsleeve white polo that tucked in on skirt with 3 unbuttoned. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm wearing eye glasses. Emily and I were same and I don't think Beca would be happy if she saw me.

"Are you guys sure that we really need to unbutton this?" I asked innocently. "I don't think Beca would be happy if she saw me?"

"Come on Chloe. We know Beca would be definitely happy if she saw you." Emily said while eyeing my expose chest back to my face. "Hi miss.. I'm Emily, gonna be the third wheel." She seductively said while smiling.

I just rolled my eyes at her before turning around and look at myself in the mirror.

"Come on guys, you need to get outside now." Amy said as she tilt her head on the door frame. "You Emily will be the entrance while you, Chloe will be in the desk outside." I widen my eyes as I heard that.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "So I'm really going to sit there?"

"Yeah. You'll be the collector and receiver."

"I can't— I mean I can't sit! Look at my skirt dude. It's so short as hell. Beca will be mad if someone-

"We really need Stacie." Amy sighed. "Em? Can you exchange with Chloe for a while? I'll tell you the instructions."

"Sure." Emily grinned and I just sigh in relief. Then Fat Amy disappeared.

"What do I do then?" I asked.

"Entertain everyone who's going inside then-

"What?! No! Oh god." I whined and covered my face with my palm.

"Let's just enjoy this. If someone provoke you, Amy was just there, watching, you can call her."

"God. I never thought or even slip in my mind that this would happen." I fake cried. "Now I get Jessica."

Em just rolled her eyes and pulled me outside our small dressing room.

"Chin up, blondie." Emily whispered between smiles. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and snatched my arms on her grip. I stumps my feet and proceed to the receiving area, the front desk rather.

I constantly mumble, 'I hate this' while reviewing the card catalog. I don't know how this works but I'm sure that I didn't use that kind of thing whenever I'm inside the library.

Inside the so called library, I could hear the irritating music from the DJ's station. I knew it's not yet Beca's turn coz it's still half an hour before her shift and of course, I'm sure it's not her choice of song if it's Liam Payne's track.

I shook my head as I became wary of myself.

"Chloe," Amy called at the shelves. "You don't need to memorize that thing."

I immediately put aside the cards. "I'm not." Amy just shrugged and went back to her ministration.

* * *

Later on, I heard the door chime's sound. Telling me that there's already a costumer. I rolled my eyes as I saw a group of nerds heading towards me to log in. They are 4 ladies as they stood in front of my desk, I sighed. "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening." One of the girls greeted back and looked at me. Then she widen her eyes as she examined me. I raised my brows at her.

"What?" I asked. I saw her elbowed the girl beside her who was staring at the log book while their other companion is writing their names. She looked irritated at the one who elbowed her and saw her reaction so she looked at me. Her eyes widen too and poked the girl beside her.

Okay weirdos..

They looked at me like they saw god.

I mentally rolled my eyes and intentionally coughed. "Alright ladies, are you guys okay?"

"Oh my god." The other girl who elbowed the other said while mentally licking my face. "Are you Miss Beale?"

"Uhm-

"Alright ladies over there. Please proceed inside coz there's a line of people outside who's waiting for your turn." Fat Amy yelled inside the room while tilting her head to see us. It's a full glass so she could see me through my desk.

The 4 girls groaned as they walked inside. They looked back on me and smiled before disappearing on my sight.

Then another nerd came in. This time it's a boy with glasses. His face glow when he saw me. "Good evening." I greeted. He smiled at me and I noticed his braces.

"Good evening." He shyly respond and leaned over the desk to log in. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for him. As he's done, I smiled at him once again as he walks inside.

Sooner, a man came with his serious look. I knew him.

He narrowed his eyes on me as he walk towards me.

"Chloe?!" Matthew incredulously asked. I rolled my eyes on him as I smirked.

"Good evening Matty." I greeted sexily. He rolled his eyes as he log in.

"Blonde huh?" He scoffed. "Well, you level up an inch." He smirked.

"Just tell me you're mentally drooling over me Matt." I fire back as I looked at him. He chuckled.

"You wish." He laughed and turn his back to me. Before he completely disappeared on my sight, I spoke.

"Oh well, I wish you don't like to watch porn than read it." I smirked as he glared at me.

"Shut up." He said and disappeared. I really like it when I got him uncomfortable and pissed.

As the people came one by one then I heard Beca's introduction.

"What's up Barden students?" Beca said in casual voice. "System is different with the previous DJs. Send me your request via paper. Went here, at the foot of this thing and gave the paper with your song request or dedication letter to the campus security there so they could be useful at times and I'm not well with intros so let's get this shit started." She paused. "Oh. I forgot to introduce myself." She chuckled. "Hi, I'm cool. And you?" I can feel her smirked at this moment. Then I heard the song 'Miss You More'.

I went back on my desk and sat on it while there's no people. I took my phone and texted her.

 _Chloe: Hi cool. I'm sexy. ;)_

I smiled throughout as I sent it. I know she won't probably respond on it at thid moment coz she's busy but I want her to see my text first thing along the exhausting shift or if her phone slipped on her dirty mind.

I took my phone back on my purse as boy came and i straighten myself to greet him. "Good evening."

He didn't respond and just log in then disappeared.

Oh.

I never thought that at this chill week, there's a student that looks like desperate to study. I looked at the log book.

His name is.. Evan Halter.

Hmm..

I don't know him but I feel something odd about him.

Or I'm just over thinking about the way he looks?

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I almost jumped off my seat when a campus security came to hand me the papers. I put my guitar on the side and stood up from my swivel chair to get the papers from him. I offered him a smile when before he disappeared. It's a lot of papers that I need to read the entire minutes of instrumental I prepared.

I separated the request songs to dedication.

I'm really near questioning myself why I need to read cocky love letter from coward-attention-seeker people who chose to write a letter in an almost tissue paper than to tell it in person.

As 'Omen' began to fade out, I rolled myself in front of my little microphone and wore my headphones. I moved the right part of my headphone a little to the side of my head to uncover my ear so I could hear everyone. I played the instrumental beat of 'Back To You'.

"So, here I am again and I'm gonna read some of your dedications, you can still send me your request humans." I opened the first letter. "Alright, so this is the first letter coming from Evo Roosevelt, senior year. Oh wow." I paused for a while as I chuckled and cleared my throat. "Hi babe!" I really need to have to serve my manly voice for now on. "I'm so glad that I met you this days full of agony for me. I hope that you're unlike them as I turn my walls down to you. I missed you." I said in a very sweet voice. "Aww. Evo I'm sure you're really a great man and you deserve someone who's gonna be you're half in everything, dude. Hope for the best." I threw the paper on the trash can and scanned the next one.

"Hi. I'm friendly. And I have a question. Is it what you call friendly if everyone is falling for you?" I smirked. "Hmm. It depends on how friendly are you. If friendly means being sweet affectionate and speaking with so much sugarcoat like you almost say you like everyone, it's called, flirting. But if you're being nice and just attractive anyway like being pretty, brainy or helpful, it's very normal. It's not your fault at all if they easily fell in love with you." I smiled like they could see me. "It's not you, it's them." I mimicked and giggled. "Anyways let's move on."

"Here's the next one from A-Aphrodite, oh. Nice pseudonym huh." I immediately amend my voice. I paused for a sec and read the paper mentally. I frowned as I continued to read it aloud. "For those people who's looking for me. I'm perfectly fine now. Thanks for the concern and... not. Oh. A weird letter from weird sender." I threw the weird letter from the trash can and proceed to another one and one another. The other letters are just short and more like greetings.

"This is kinda long people and she really used the letter to express herself. Oh god. Okay. Good evening miss cool! I'm serious, senior year. I just wanna know your opinion my 'friend' and I." I really put some verbal quotation on the friend part. "Who's great when she needs me and when I need something from her it's like she needs something in exchange. Like what the hell." I chuckled. "Well that's ridiculous girl." I commented and proceed. "As a friend I'm here to help her even with moral support, do every request she asked to do but when I can't do it coz it seems that I'm incapable of doing it. Like last week, she ask me something about the files of her crush. Well, that's perk of having a part time job inside the Dean's office. You can know the identity of everyone especially the Dean's Listers. We all know that students files is prohibited to every student who doesn't own the file, right? And I hate it when she asked me to do it for her like she's saying that I could sacrifice my work for her." I giggled. "That's awesome sender." I cleared my throat and proceed again. "I told her that I can't everyday that she asked me to. Then yesterday, I got a news from her circle of friends that one of her friends confessed to my boyfriend. I don't know who's friend she's talking about so I asked my boyfriend who was it, then he told me that it's nothing to worry about so I let him. But I'm too bothered so I asked my 'friend' who was it and guess what she said." I asked with a peevish tone like I'm the sender. "She said, 'give me his info and I'll tell you.' and I was like oh seriously. So I get it and just disagree with the idea." I cleared my throat once again. "I asked my boyfriend about it again and she finally told me who was it but it's like I'm not satisfied about it so when the 3 of us got a chance to eat together, I grab it. I'm really bothered about it and I want to know her side and that's my only chance to ask it again so that's it but this girl insisted the exchange and I told her no and explained to her about the rules if she doesn't know how important someone's identity is. She just said, 'oh yeah rule and gets pissed and abruptly walked out. I just shrugged it off coz we're eating but deep inside I'm very pissed. Until now she's not talking to me. Like she me out. Like we're not friends before. What do you think? I hope you say something." I leaned on my desk, elbow over the table and I let out a sigh. "She's acting like a toddler with a lollipop in mouth. I know what you mean there and I understand it. And you just need to ignore the kid for now, maybe she's just problematic about anything else before she talked to you that's why she get pissed but I still don't allow it to be like that, I sometimes get pissed because of the other reason but I never ever neglected someone because I'm mad and if she hears me right now, I know you're rolling your eyes right now but if you don't value friendship then don't ever try.. don't even try to have one. Look. It's so damn lame." I hissed. "Very very lame. If you have a 'crush' and you want to know him, know him by yourself. Never use someone for your own benefit without a gratitude for it. Yes, I don't have any business about it but the sender wants me to speak so.. break a leg." I crumpled the paper threw it in the can and read the next one.

"Here's the next one. Hello cool. I'm heartless, wait." I chuckled. "Why some of the sender sent me a problem and I'm like an adviser? Okay. It's okay coz it enhance my knowledge in circumstance and I talk a lot here but guys, I'm a DJ of the night, don't send me a long message like 10k words please. It's not like I have a lot of time to make an advice in 2 minutes only. Sorry mortals but my hour service was only 4 hours. I'd like to extend it but the power circuit don't. So.. let's proceed. Hello cool. I'm heartless, a junior year. I'm diagnosed with NPD and the only thing that I could stop it is to love one another and not myself alone. But I couldn't help it. Am I heartless if I broke someone's heart? I really don't like it when someone got hurt because of me. I felt really guilty and shame. But I always accidentally do it. He likes me but I really don't like him. At first, I gave him a bad representation about me. I told him that I'm a bad person when it comes to... oh no." I laughed for a second and proceed. "I told him negativities about me but he only said that he can adjust to me and my mood. I gave him a chance coz I have no choice, he really likes me and hurting him was my last bullet. He's nice to me and I can't reward it with bad things. So I decided to give him a month to prove to me that his love is not like an infatuation, a puppy edition or children version and if we reached it, I'll give him a chance to date me. But he didn't exert a little effort to make me like him. Like, he just stand there and look at me in the eye for weeks. He didn't talk to me, well I told him not to talk to me to prove his determination but dude, he didn't even complaint. We're in the same circle of friends, I told him that he could talk to me when we're with our friends but no talking privately, but still he didn't. Like, are you sure you like me? But he just say yes confidently. So okay. Days passed and nothing happened. I got awkward. I tried to make him jealous but he's possessive internally and easily get mad and told me that he trust me. And I was like, seriously? You will not do something about it? I didn't say that but I know he's aware of what's happening and decided not to be. Weeks passed and same routine. He'll get mad, not talk to me, he gotten busy of school and I'm getting tired of it. So I decided to tell him that I don't like him, that I like someone so he could let me go. I got my narcissistic personality that time but I'm careful. I asked him if he's mad at me, he just said no. He asked me why did I gave him hopes. I just apologized. I can't explain it, we might get an argument if I did so I didn't. Until he's friends became distant to me and I asked them why, they just told me that it's because of what happened to me and him but I know there's something else that was the word 'responsibility' involve. And I just said, okay, I got it, it's my fault. I wanna cease the argument so I blame myself. But my friends told me the opposite that it's not my fault and they're just immature enough not to value the things we started and blame me about keeping their distance to me. I believe that it's not my fault at all and will never be. I just hugged it so they won't bring back the non sense arguments again. I'm just being honest about myself so what's wrong with that? He didn't do his job so if they don't like me then hate me. That's all. I'll just wanna shout out that you're dickhole if you just get easily involved the problems that wasn't the problem at all. That's bullshit." I ended. "Oh my god I thought she needs my opinion but anyway, people, friends means they got your back but it's not got your back thing if you insist the problem was not yet done even if it's done a year ago or even a month or week or days. It's done so don't bring it back like you'll never get over it." Referring to the carnivore who kept on having a revenge on me. They are the urban legendary meaning of 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' song. I proceeded to the next one.

A weird letter again approached. I hesitately read the first sentence but there's no wrong in expressing yourself. "Another one from 13Foreplayer. I hope you read this one cool! My handwriting might be doom as.. you but I really like it when you're reading it so it's a pleasure to me. Behind this letter I know you can guess who I am, my alter loves you so much that I need you to be aware of my presence." I frowned. What? "— okay guys." I chuckled to hide my trembling voice. The continuation says there that 'At this moment, I'm just around and maybe you don't know me or maybe I met you before but you didn't meet me yet. Could it be possible? Knowing I know you and you don't know me.' oh god. Who the fuck is this? I immediately threw it and proceed to the mic. "I advice that if you like someone please stop creeping them out- I mean it's not like what it meant to me, just don't send me a creepy messages. I will not entertain it the next time. Yeah. Let's proceed to the next one." I scanned the next one and it's nice.

"Hello cool! I'm nice, Junior year. I just wanna know what people's opinion over me. I have a 2 complicated person in life, the one who has a crush on me and the one I like. There's this.. girl who likes me but I really don't see her more than anything otherwise.. friend. Ouch." I reacted and continued to read the long entry. "And the one that I like.. she's really incredibly beautiful and hot, I think it's just a petty like because she's attractive, you know, but sometimes she's stupid enough to call her really stupid. I want to help her but she's an ass and that's made me like her more. What should I do?" I chuckled. "Well, for me. My opinion is.. you should study first." I slightly laughed. "Just kidding. You should make a move. Tell her that you like her but not in the way you like your coffee in the morning, especially when if she insist herself to you. I know that it's hard and it really takes time to tell her and it's also takes realizations but I hope it didn't make her hope high in your actions. Well, I didn't know what's the exact situation and if I know this will not like a dedication at all. That's it. And for the one you like, I think you should tell her.. IF SHE'S SINGLE. But if not, don't act like an asshole. Stop there. Never ever stole something that doesn't yours. It's very illegal. But if she is, take the risk and consequence. Everything is hard when you're shy, but if you're determine then do it. No one knows what she thinks, but never forget the possibility that maybe she likes you too." I smiled and leaned on my seat. "I'm not a guru in that thing called love and I always do bad things but I'll make sure that once I'd love you, you're broken because of me and not with anyone else. I'll protect you and save you like I'm superman." I smiled like they are seeing me here sitting. "Here's one of my favorite song from Justin Timberlake."

Then I played the acoustic version of 'Not A Bad Thing'.

I off the mic and sat back there while singing with the song.

Seconds later, I frowned. And get the weird letter from 13Foreplayer from trash can and read it once again.

As I'm done reading it, I felt my jaw clenched. I looked at my watch and still 2 hours of shift to off. I didn't even notice that it's already dark here.

All I want to do right now is to find the person who who send me this.

That person is here. And I won't let them do something to ruin the week.


	14. Chapter 13: Luscious

**# CHAPTER 13**

 **A/N: There's someone who finally guess who's elf ruler, thanks for our antagonist, K-Jean Escleto! Yay! Anyway, you'll finally know who's elf ruler in this chapter and know if elf ruler is a traitor. Happy reading! Please leave some feedbacks! I really need that xx**

* * *

 **Stacie's POV**

I woke up with a tickling sensation on my neck and a weight which grinding on my lap. I moaned at the smell of vanilla as I sniffed her hair. I confirmed that she's a girl base on how she gripped on my shoulder. I groaned as she sucked on my pulse point and pushed me on the chair with vigor. I hissed at the pain on my back and the same time when she stopped.

"I'm sorry."

I shuddered at her voice.

"Y-You?"

"Do you still remember me?" She husked and continued on kissing my cheek. "Don't answer it. I know you still don't but please.. don't hate me." She whispered between nibbling my ear.

"I won't hate you.. but why are you doing this to me?" I moaned and tug the cuffs on my wrist. God. I wanted to touch her knowing it's her.

"Because I love you Stacie. I loved you before and I still love you even now."

"Can we talk?" I moaned again as I felt her hands on my breast. "Please.. uhh. Fuck. Please stop for a while."

She stopped and ran her hands up to my shoulder to hug me. Engulfing my body with hers. I like her body touching mine. Seconds later, I felt the blindfolds loosen up and slowly fell from my face. I still didn't open my eyes, afraid to see what's in the dark and at the same time adjusting.

"I trust you." She whispered on me again. "P-Please don't leave me again." She stuttered as she tightened her arms around me down my spine. I feel her warm breath against my neck.

"Kiss me." I mindlessly purred. I felt her shook her head.

"I can't."

"But why?"

"You will leave me.."

We stayed in silence as I decided to open my eyes. I saw everything, I'm in a bedroom with a king size bed, and a very dark room that only illuminated by the sunset outside the veranda. It's a complete furniture here, there's a chair, couch, side tables, pictures on the wall, a little chandelier, off lamps and bookshelf.

I only feel her erratic breathing and constantly stroking my hair.

"The end is near, Stacie." She whispered. I frowned because of the statement. I remember the girl who told me the same. She's dead.

"What do you mean.." I whispered back. Seconds later, she pulled back and I finally saw her face. A beautiful face of sadness which I have no idea of why she's with me at the moment, but I never felt any regret of being with her either right now. I don't know why. I feel safe and warm even my robe disregard on my body.

"She will kill me if she knew I'm the t-traitor. It's not my intention at all. I'm so loyal to them, I never imagine myself betraying them until the enemy mentioned you." It's very dark now but I could see the tears falling from her eyes. Eyes of regrets and agonies. "I stayed in silence for years of not bothering you because if I did, your parents would kill me." I felt her arms around my neck again as she leaned on my forehead. Closing her eyes. "I know this is confusing. I know it'll hard to believe but you loved me. You loved me so much that it became forbidden. Stacie, I don't know if it's possible or not but I want you to remember that they cleared your mind, all the memories you have with me. When we're child until we get our damn puberty. Before Emily came in the group, you're the great chemist of mafia. You're entitled as Aphrodite because you're the most attractive-

I pulled back on her and looked at the other side of the room to avoid her gaze. "I don't get it. What's with my parents? You're saying they are lying to me?" I sternly asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth." She sternly said on me. Her eyes is full of determination. Suddenly she stood up from my lap while closing her flannel. She's only wearing a black flannel and a blue lace panty. "You wanna go home, right?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at her. Examining every move she does. "I'm confused." I said. Yes. I'm very confused right now. I don't want to go home without knowing what's the meaning of what she said and at the same time I wanna go home because my parents might be worried about me. Especially Cassy. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to runaway with me-

"That's impossible."

"Isn't?" She smirked and put the chair in front of me and sat there. "You wanna know the truth about you?"

Do I really need to know the truth? We're very simple family. A peaceful family. Cassy and I are studying, my mom and dad has a stable work.

And I'm so terrified to know that I'm living with lies.

"Anyway. How's your daughter?" She asked that made me frowned.

What?

"Daughter? I don't have a kid. What are you talking about?"

"Oh. They didn't tell you about that? Anyway, I'll explain why I told you that. Before that Donald or whom ever boy you were with before me, you're with me and then Justin. Do you know the traitor Justin? Justin Austria." She chuckled playfully. "Of course not. That jerk is a traitor along with my mother who's influenced by Genesis. My mom has an affair to their mafia boss. And that's how she died. No one inside the mafia know my story except one who saw everything." She paused as if examining me if I know who was she telling me. "My mom tattled about our relationship to destroy your mind after the mafia knew she has an affair and your family almost die because of you. So the mafia kicked you along with your family out of the mansion and threaten them that if they didn't drug you up, you all would die. They can't drug me coz I'm the brain of the mafia. While you're still on drug, he, that fucking Justin got you pregnant to destroy me." She purred. It's already dark here but I can still see her figure, her eyes. "Cassandra is your daughter. That's why she's also Conrad, not because of your father but because of you."

 **[A/N: okay. So I'm already writing the spin off of this two. Entitled: Tied Up For You. Well, that's a BDSM for showcasing Aphrodite's skill. I'll also show you what's inside the Barden Mansion. Basically no Bechloe like if Bechloe is not a thing in pp1 there's no Chloe at pp2. All but Staubrey only and secrets inside the Barden Mansion. I already done 3 chapters lol.]**

I don't know what to say.

"That can't be." I whispered then suddenly she kneel in front of me. Caressing my knees.

"Stacie. I'm telling the truth but if you're doubting me. You can know it by yourself.. I'm just waiting." She sighed. "I have everything we need. I just need you. I'm just waiting for you. My end is near. The mafia is about to end. Another month, Stacie. Text me anytime. But the last day I'll be at Atlanta will be before summer. It's either I'm dead or you're with me."

"Why do you... why do we need to go? Why you need to die? You can stay. Explain to me everything."

"You won't believe in me especially when they intend to kill me."

"But why?"

"Because I chose you." She whined and started to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Genesis, the enemy knew everything. They made me choose when I was with the 5 of you. While you were sleeping, they talked to me while there's a knife on your throat.." She sobbed as she leaned on my knees. "Stacie, I can't choose them over you and witness you hurt or die because of me."

"Aubrey.. why?"

"Because I love you!" She roared as she stared at me. "I betrayed my own family because of you and I can bare with that if you'll just stay with me. I'm dead for years Stacie, I died when you're gone. Then I will know, you transferred Barden. I'm surprised. Of course, they allow you. Maybe because no one knows you except me, Beca and Jessica. At first, I thought it was you, the intruder but when I talked to your boyfriend, I envy him to the point that.. that.. he needs to.. But that's not the case here, maybe they didn't remember you but I do. Every single day I'm thinking of you. It's a new generation of mafia so they doesn't know you. They became my friends, friends that was forbidden before, I hooked up with the great mafia boss who allowed everything, because she wanted to. Then I'll discover that you're with that Donald, I'm so broken and was at the edge of giving up. I fucked up so much. I hooked up with anyone. I basically waste my life, I tried bringing back the sensation boss was giving me because I'm bored but she turned me down coz she likes someone. I'm enjoying to mess with them but she's getting pissed of me. Then I basically alone again. Depressed. Wreck. And broken for the nth time. I'm worst. I became worst when I saw you making out with Emily. You can't hook with two fishes hon. So I decided to threaten Donald to leave you. And he luckily did but Emily got his spot and it's a total fucked up for me. Why her? She's a sex addict, Stacie! She hooked up with a lot of people! Then kill them after she used them! Break their bones into pieces, put them in a barrel and melt them into liquid. She's not entitled as Zeus for nothing. I saved you from her."

"You're lying." I mumbled but she just laughed crazily. Tears still running on her cheeks.

"You still don't know what you can do, love." Her eyes darken as she looked up on me. "Aphrodite has her own knowledge about pleasuring people. Aside from our red room, you have your own dark room. And that's how you made everyone turned their heads to you. I really have a lot of working to watch you do your work and that made me crazy." She husked. "I don't know how I will get back on your space but I'll do one way or another. Just let me."

"I can't imagine what you're saying. Wait. You're saying I'm also a sex enthusiast?"

"If that's what you think it is." I didn't speak again.

I know, I'd love sex a lot but hearing it from a stranger that I think I hang out thrice is unbelievable. I'm still denial coz I can control myself for fuck sake.

"That's ridiculous." I scoffed but she just glared at me. Then few seconds later she chuckled and stood up. Leaning on me so she could stare directly to my eyes, hands on her bare thigh for support.

"For now, you will go home. You won't tell anyone about what I told you," I looked away from her blue eyes as I felt her warm breath on my mouth but that's a wrong move. She leaned closer to my ear and hands on my thigh. Squeezing it. "..you won't tell anyone about me.. coz if you did. I'll force you to remember me or.." She nibbled my ear than made me shut my eyes close. "...forget everyone." She continued what she was doing on my neck. Kissing, licking and sucking on it as I couldn't help but to moan on her ministration. Everything she had said was totally not entering my mind yet because of the not so new sensation that I feel right now.

Then suddenly, without warning Aubrey pulled my face to face her. She stared at my eyes down to my lips which made me do the same to her lips. My erratic breathing brought me to the edge of moving forward to Aubrey and meet her luscious lips. I kissed her. It was just slow, tender and full of passion that I respond with a same sensation. I wanted to touch her but the restrain in my hand says no and I want more so I added a slight force as I deeper the kiss. She slightly moan in my mouth, her fingers traveled through my jaw and neck back and forth and abruptly grip at the back of my head to pulled me closer. Her other hand traveled up to my face. Suddenly, I accidentally slipped my tongue on her parted lips that made her gasp but later bit my bottom lip as a response. She smirked as I groaned but I just leaned back towards her to capture her lips again, this time I didn't let her to pull back when she tried, I just bit her lip and slightly pulled it back to mine which created a lovely whimpering noise from her, I smiled at her and licked her bottom lip to ease the pain I made and thrust my tongue to her parted lips which she gratefully accepted and gently sucked. Later on, we're having an open mouth kisses like we're not going to lose air that became more heated as she added more force and full of domination that made me leaned towards the chair and my head moved up as she move sloppy above my head while we're making out.

"Dammit." I muttered between kissing her back.

Minutes later, we stopped to catch our own breathing. Her face on the crook of my neck, when I felt her hand moved to pull back, I immediately tilted my head towards her and bit her collar to stop her. She stopped from moving, and looked at me. I shook my head. She just giggled.

"You want more?" She purred that made me shiver. I pulled her closer and moved my nose on her jaw, I know it's crazy but I want more. I really want more. There's a restrain on my hands but I'll never restrain what I feel right now. I slightly nodded to tell her yes but she just smirked. "Say it." She demanded.

"Oh god, just fucking touch me!" I said as I vigorously tugged on the handcuffs and whimpered at the pain.

"I never made you beg me my entire life honey." She whispered as she pulled back. I hissed at the sudden loss of contact.

"Fuck you." I cussed her. She just laughed as she walk towards her drawer.

"Remember everything I told you. I know you're smart enough to remember it." She reminded as she was done getting something and walked towards me. She leaned on me again and I was about to kiss her when she step back. "You'll only kiss me again if you runaway with me." She smiled but it immediately faded with what I replied.

"What if I don't?" She lowered her eyes. Sadness can see into her eyes.

"Goodbye then." She mumbled.

"Look, I still don't get the point. Yeah, let's say you love me. Fine. But how can I be sure of that? That if I runaway with you I'll be fine? Will I be seeing my parents again? What's the deal? What if I didn't remember anything and find out you're lying? And you just want to take advantage of my weakness? Tell me."

"Listen, it's really up to you. I will not risk my life for nothing. I will not risk my family and friends for nothing. Stacie, I'm telling the truth and it's really up to you if you're going with me." She said that made me calm. "But I hope, you chose me." She finally looked at me. "I love you and I always do." Then she covered my face with a handkerchief.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Stacie got home with someone accompanied her. She knows him but she can't remember where did she saw him before. The man told her to act normal when the days goes by so she did.

She doesn't know how the guy knew her home but it's not important. The important is she's safe and kicking. The only thing she needs to do now is to observe every little detail of her life.

When she entered home, she saw her mom, Amanda Conrad cooking for their dinner. She sat on their kitchen table, her mom heard the movement so she turns around and saw her daughter smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hey Anastasia." Her mom called and giggled at the name. Stacie playfully rolled her eyes. "You look better huh?" She turns around and went back on cooking.

"I always look better mom." Stacie bragged while smiling. She looked carefully to her mom.

Her mom was an accountant in a bank while her dad was a policeman. They went home every night after their shift. Stacie doesn't doubt it before but when she thinks right now about why her mom and dad wants her to be a chemist, it is saying that the girl she was with earlier is right.

"Anyway mom, where's Cassy?"

"She's upstair sweetie. Maybe you can take a shower first before your dad came so we can eat together, what do you think?"

"Of course. Okay," She got up. "I'll be right back." And walked upstairs.

She observes the house carefully. Not wanting to look weird so while she's walking, her eyes are moving. Their basement is already abandoned. She never went there before because she's a total naive of what's happening but now that she has a clue, she felt that there's something downstairs.

She looked at the picture frames. One with the family picture at the center, her mom and dad together, she and Cassy together.

She can't imagine that Cassy came from her. That her little sister was her daughter.

She shook her head and proceeded to her room.

After she took a shower and wore clothes, she went back to their kitchen and help her mom to prepare foods. She saw her dad at the dining table, still wearing his uniform.

When they are already eating, Stacie can't help but to think how perfect they are right now. Her mom and dad telling the family what were they doing on their work, Cassy telling what she had learned at school and how she excels.

"How 'bout you Stacie?" Her dad asked then gulped his water. "You went to parlor?"

"No dad. I told you yesterday that I have a shoot today so I need some little make over to went through. But I went to some.. research so my shoot cancelled." She lightly smiled.

"What research is that?" Cassy asked curiously while eating her meal.

"I think that research is worthy than your shoot." Her dad commented.

"Yes." Stacie agreed without looking at her dad. "I think so." She fake smiled.

After they eat, Stacie does the dishes and brushed Cassy's teeth.

Then they went to the living room to watch TV. Stacie and Cassy tickled each other until Cassy gets tired and sleepy. Stacie brought Cassy to her bed and led her to sleep. When she made sure her little sister slash daughter was already sleeping, she went back to the living to spend the rest of the time watching TV. Her mom and dad was not already there, maybe they're already sleeping too.

She looked at the wall clock. It's just 9 pm. Too early to sleep for her.

She flipped the channel many times and saw nothing that will satisfy her eyes.

After a moment, she thought of something. She took her phone and went in front of the stairs down the basement. She gulped as she saw the door through it. There's a blurred window glasses beside the door so you could see how dark inside. She slowly walked downstair and when she reached the front door of the basement, she let out a heavy sighed. She didn't know why she felt nervous, her trembling hand slowly grip the doorknob and spinned it.

But it's lock.

She sighed and give up. She realized that it's not yet the right time. It's night and dark, maybe she can go there in morning.

She went upstairs and bumped someone.

Her dad.. Mister David Conrad.

"H-Hey dad." Stacie greeted nervously.

"What are you doing downstair?" Her dad suspiciously asked. He's already wearing his usual shirt and shorts.

"Uhm." Stacie hummed while thinking something relevant. "I.. uh fell my phone down there." Her dad looked at her phone with narrow eyebrows. She also looked at her phone frantically. "I just fell it in 4th step dad."

Her dad looked at her for a while before speaking again. "Okay. Just be careful the next time okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to your room and sleep." Her dad said and kissed her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and went upstairs. She mumbled 'fuck' as she went inside her room.

She laid her back to her bed and sigh heavily. Her nervousness still raging on her body as her dad's face of suspicion tattooing on her mind.

She almost jumped on her bed when she heard her phone rang.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She muttered and reached for her phone.

Unknown number is calling.

She raised her brows as she looked at it and hesitately answer it.

"Conrad speaking. Who's this?" She asked and she heard a so-girly-chuckle on the other line.

"Hi Conrad. I'm your lover. What's up?"

"Drop that. Why did you call?"

"I missed you." She said in a very sweet voice. Stacie taken aback at what she heard and take a moment to realize it. She hissed as a response.

"I'm already sleeping and you'll only say you missed me? Seriously?" She said in fury. She needs to play hard to get so the girl would be interested to her more.

"Sorry. I'm just checking you if you're okay. Bye.."

"Wait up jerk." She immediately said. "Oh fuck." She abruptly said when she realized her action.

"What is it?"

"I'm doing my investigation now." Stacie said as she laid her stomach flat at her bed. She knew that it's a bad idea to know the truth but she can't shrug the idea of her living with lies.

"Oh."

"But it doesn't mean I'm going to runaway with you." She said in a determine voice. "I just wanna know the truth."

"Okay." The other line almost whispered.

"You can hang up now." Stacie peevishly said.

"Why don't you hang up?" The other line retorted lazily.

"Fine." Stacie sighed and hang up. She put her phone on her side table and let her back fall into her bed again. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The next day, she went to school and passed by Emily who was flirting with some unknown boy. They are laughing, she just rolled her eyes and proceed to the Photography Club.

When she came there, she saw a familiar figure of a guy she was with yesterday who accompanied her home. The figure turned around and looked at her.

Now she remembered where did she first met the guy.

It's same with the guy who asked her to walk with her in the van where did he kidnap her.

She was about to approach him when a girl exactly came out of the Photography Club that caught her attention. She immediately approached it.

"Hey." She approached the girl with eye glasses and folders in arms. The girl just gave her a look and looked behind her, making sure it was her.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I just wanna ask something."

"I'm busy." She was about to walk again when Stacie grasped on her arm. The nerdy girl looked at her hand who's holding her so Stacie pulled her hand back to her side.

"Sorry. I'm Stacie Conrad if you can't remember."

"Stacie... Conrad? Uh." She repeated. "Sorry I didn't recognize you. What is it?"

"Am I still one of the models?" Stacie whispered that made the other girl's stern face changed into frowning.

"No. I heard you're not here yesterday so it's automatically disqualification. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Oh my god. Okay. But I'm the muse. Is there anything that I can do about that so I could participate in the event?" Stacie desperately asked.

"You can be one of the judges but! I'm not the one who will going to decide and have an approval. Go to the SSC and ask them." She explained.

"Okay thanks." Stacie gratefully said and watch her go away. She sighed and turned around.

As she turned around, she bumped a chest so she abruptly step backward to see who's the stupid guy.

"What the hell?" Stacie exclaimed. It's the guy who kidnapped her.

"You're friend with Chloe Beale, right?" He asked intently looking at Stacie. Stacie just raised her eyebrow at the guy.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm Chloe Beale's _ex boyfriend_." He smirked.


	15. Chapter 14: Amorous

**# CHAPTER 14**  
 **REMINDER: Everything that I will going to mention like places, names and so forth was just the work of my imagination or rather coincidence. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

As the last song was about to finish which is 'The Woman I Love', I prepared my guitar on my lap, my headset and wireless microphone on stand.

I waited 5 seconds to speak once again. "Hey people, once again I'm cool and I prepared something for those moody out there like me. I hope you like this.. enjoy." I started to strum my guitar fast as what it was then stop for seconds.

 _I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just as fast _

_But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me _

_'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em _

_Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you _

I finished then I heard cheerful voices. I smiled. I don't think if they could see me here because I'm in my sitting position but I wanna smile.

"That's it people, see you again tomorrow."

* * *

As my shift was done in 9 pm, I immediately put my things together and went to Amy's Club. It's already night and dormitories are already open.

As I entered the club that looks like a library, I heard Emily and Chloe at the bathroom talking.

"I really hate this. What if Beca found out?" Chloe whined.

"Come on, Beca would definitely be happy to see you in that uniform." Emily stated in enthusiasm. I walked closer to the door and leaned on the door frame as I saw my future wife removing her make up.

And oh.

Okay. I often see her naked but seeing her right now was like I'm a teenage boy that saw his crush in a sexy uniform that almost shown her ass.

"I still hate this. It's cold and we're required to wear an almost no top shirt and panties." Chloe frustratedly groaned. I bit my bottom lip to suppress my laugh but she heard me and she turned her head to me. "Oh my god." She blurted and immediately unbutton her shirt and replaced with a plain shirt. Emily just giggled and continued on removing her make up with a tissue. Chloe was about to take off her skirt when I spoke.

"Hey stop." I said that made her frowned. "Where's Amy?"

"I-I don't know.." Chloe said.

"Chloe's in danger." Emily scoffed.

"Don't take that off and let's go." I smirked that made her blush. "What?" I innocently added.

"You'll let me walk in this skirt?" Chloe skeptically asked.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked in my very innocent voice. "It's already night and I think most of the students are in their dorms right now." I smirked.

"What do you mean? We'll have-

"No you dirty puppy." Emily and I chuckled. "We'll go ahead to the HQ and.. talk." Chloe blushed even more.

"She's very frustrated right now Beca. I think she needs some chills."

"Oh, you shut up." Chloe hissed and took her bag with her then passed by me.

"Hey Em. Tell everyone that we need to be complete in 30 minutes. I'll take care of my bitch for a while." I joked to Emily. Chloe just threw me a plastic bottle that smacked on my back. "What the hell?" I turned around as I massage the my back and glared at her when she just stuck her tongue out and ran away. "Run for your life bitch!"

I ran after her and I saw how uncomfortable she is so when I caught her half way and I hugged her from the back. "There you go, my bitch." I giggled and kissed her neck.

"Stop." She whined. "We're still in public, you short stuff." She giggled and turned around from my grip. She kissed my lips and pushed me away. I still held her hand while walking.

"Where did you fucking get that word you slut?" We both laughed at my question.

"Your short enough so I called you that." I narrowed my eyes on her while she grinning.

"You're just taller than me."

"That's my point." She winked and slightly pinch my cheek. "You're cute."

"You're dead." I mumbled that made her laugh. We're almost in the basement when Chloe pulled me on the side.

"Kill me then." She purred out that give me some chills down my spine. She pressed herself to me and guided my hand to her ass. I pressed my palm on her butt and gently squeezed it. She slightly moan and then put her arms around my neck.

"I missed you." She mumbled and kissed my nose.

"I missed you too sexy." I whispered and kissed the side of her lips while massaging her expose butt. I pulled her even closer to me as she tilted her head to meet my lips with hers. I kissed her with full of passion and gentleness as I groped my hands down the back of her thighs. I ran it up and down as I heard satisfied sighs against my mouth.

"Spread your legs." I whispered as I kissed her neck. She did as what I told her. I groped my hand even higher that I bumped the skin that wants to be touched the most to tease her. She gasped and gripped on my arm, trying to guide my hand up to her wet sex. I bumped it once again as her head fell on my shoulder.

"Baby please.." Chloe begged. I smirked.

"Do you want me to fuck you here?" I placed my ring finger and middle finger between the cleavage of her ass and gently stroke her covered wet folds.

"Yes baby.." She breathed out.

"Oh really?" I purred and curled my fingers in slow motion. I heard her moan. "Who own this?"

"You." She moaned again. "Fuck."

I moved her thong to the side and teased her cunt while running my two fingers up and down on it. "Who own you?"

"You."

I entered my middle finger deep on her and she sighed as she bit my shoulder. "Name."

"Oh shit." She moaned as I moved my finger in and out of her.

"What?"

"Beca." She groaned. "Oh god please more." She demanded in her needy voice but I slipped my finger out of her that made her whined. I smirked as she started to kiss my neck to please me. "Please baby fuck me. I'm so fucking horny right now and frustrated at the same time coz the whole time I'm hearing your voice in your booth, I imagine you fucking me under the table.." She said between kisses, I chuckled.

"You're really a slut." I said and moved my hands on her waist.

"Your one and only slut so baby please." Chloe begged once again while holding my wrist back to her ass.

"Turn around baby."

* * *

As we entered the HQ. I saw almost all of them except Cynthia Rose and Jessica.

We still have 10 minutes to start so I guided Chloe to the chair beside me. Aubrey brought her 2 projectors to show us the important details of the people who will attend the event, details or blueprint of the event place, what kind of event it is and the people near the subject. Base on what I'm seeing on her reviewing slideshow, I saw that it's a grand opening of his new build up company that I suspected that was from the mafia money who he stole from.

"I really don't have idea when you told me that we're going in a trip like a mission, what was that?" Chloe finally spoke after we made some memories outside the basement.

"We're going to catch a traitor. He's a magician so my team was the one who's assign to catch him."

"What he's capable to do that you all are required?" She asked looking at me curiously. I frowned that made her eyes dilated. "I mean.. you know. I'm just a curious freak. Don't-

"He's a magician with so many body guard. Better called his apprentice so expect that they can also do magic." I stated and looked intently at her. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Of course."

"Riding horse?"

"Hmm. I twice ride a donkey when I was a child. Why are you asking?" She retorted.

"I'm just curious." I'm just curious that maybe you can be my Poseidon.. who loves to impress me, Demeter. I smiled at the thought.

"Well, base on your clever smile, you're thinking about of something dirty, aren't you?" She whispered and I raised my brows to her and chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking how much pain can you handle.." I blurted out.

"As long as there's no blood. Or anything that can affect my mind and heartbeat, I'm okay with it." She answered. "Damn. What are you thinking about?"

I know at the very moment I saw her in the Botanical Garden, I already declared that she's gonna be my wife soon, I'm just preparing myself if she could handle the initiation if she say yes if I asked her to be one of the reapers. Which intended in mafia community, you'll marry outsider and make them reapers. Vulnerability is not allowed with the reapers but when I became the boss, everything is change. Like, rules are being ignored. Friendships are build which forbidden before. It's really not allowed because there's a lot of consequence for it, unexpected fights, feelings and expectations. I don't know but I still don't consider them as friends because there might be a traitor that I don't like to happen.

I went back to reality when Jessica came with her emotionless face. She sat at her seat and glared at Aubrey. Chloe gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged as a response.

* * *

Later on, Cynthia Rose came and finally, Aubrey stood up in front of us.

"We're having a meeting tonight for our new mission. Since our backbiter is a Japan greatest magician, we need to combine our skills to catch him, Jehun Mishan." A picture of a neat guy with a fire on his finger, he's a modern magician with his bowler hat, his black jacket, with black shirt inside and black pants with black shoes. Hiding his magic onto the darkness of his clothes. "He's 32 years old and 8 years in Mafia. He join the mafia for fame, wealth and power. When the mafia wants to get back the money from him, he didn't pay instead he hid and threatened the mafia. He insulted the mafia and its people and now, it's payback time."

She shows us the profile of the backbiter and his background of how he presented his magic show. We watched his best video performances and Emily keeps on mocking him.

"I don't know how he became great? That's so easy! Lilly can do that!" Emily hissed while eating popcorn.

"Tell me babe." Chloe blurted. "Where did she get that popcorn?" I looked skeptically at her. "I'm hell sleepy baby. I need something to wake me up. You made me exhaust." She lazily grinned. I smirked and put my hand on her inner thigh. She gasped and widen her eyes. She held my hand to stop my upcoming ministration. "Oh no. Not now." She whispered.

"I thought you want to be awake?" I purred that made her bit her lip.

"No. I'm okay now." She sarcastically smile and added, "Just imagining you banging me on the wall senselessly makes me awake." She smirked and intertwined our hands. I chuckled.

"You're really a slut." I whispered. "What about I take you in a serious date?" I blurted out that made me panicked as she blushed. "I mean, you know. W-We've been together for months. If you just w-want."

Chloe just smile genuinely at me. "Of course I want to." She squeezed my hand and was about to kiss me when we heard a cough from Aubrey. I rolled my eyes on her and smiled back to Chloe. "I love you." I muttered.

"I love you too." She replied. I stared back in the front.

"You need to watch this Chlo. I'll assign you with something later." I said and she complied after a look.

After we're done watching the videos, Aubrey stood in front and started the discussion. "A lot of business people are there. There's also FBIs and cops and of course, Jessica will be one of the FBI agent." She handed her a fake ID and fake badge and a folder of that person's name. "FBI is smart so all airport has double security, maybe triple. But they don't know we're smarter than them. We'll take a private plane. We'll be landing in Reiko's private farm. Our another loyal alley. It's safe and sound there if we get there Friday night."

"So you're saying we're dead if we didn't make it that night?"

"Eros and Mnemosyne was already there, taking part of eyeing the backbiters. Taking updates. Mishan thought we're already there because of their presence that's why he's hiding and maybe will just show up in the event only."

"Coward brat." Fat Amy scoffed. "I'll make sure that prick will be grateful to see us." We all just looked at her. "Proceed."

"And this is the location." Aubrey said and show us a five star hotel with elegant halls. "The event will going to happen at 50th floor, grand hall. Expect that the guest there will be very important people and it's an 'invite-only' event."

"So we need an invitation?" Chloe asked. Aubrey just gave her a look before getting the folders in the table.

"We don't need that baby." I whispered to her and get the folders from Aubrey. I took the folder which named to me and Chloe before passing it to Emily. I gave Chloe's folder to her. She opened it then she suddenly frowned. "We're already invited."

"We don't have to worry about the invitations coz Eros already invade their system and changed the guest list profiles with ours. So the foreign names in the folder will be our names the entire time we are in there." Aubrey paused as she saw us open the folder. "You need to act as what the folder says. Everyone needs a disguise excluding Chloe. Mishan doesn't know her so she can walk around the hall without him suspecting her. You can flirt with him too if you want." She smirked at me and Chloe and I just glared at her. "Of course, Lilly and Jessica has there own profiles now. I don't need that coz I'm going to stay with my computer. Cynthia Rose, Flo and Jessica will going to stay at that hotel Saturday night."

"So what we'll going to do there that early?" Flo asked.

Aubrey told her what they're going to do.

"Wait." Chloe raised her index finger without releasing her gaze to the folder. "It says here that my profile is... stripper?"

Stripper?

Stripper..

STRIPPER?!

I immediately snatched the folder to Chloe and looked at it.

 _ **Name:**_ _Victoria Spencer_

 _ **Pseudonym:**_ _Cinnamon_

 _ **Occupation:**_ _Stripper_

 _ **Age:**_ _17_

 _ **Entry:**_ _She's the best stripper in the town who's invited by the 2nd apprentice of Mishan. It's his gift to him in a box like a bachelor party._

 _ **Attributes:**_ _Blonde. Sexy lap dancer. Liberated. Strip teaser. Best oral giver._

"What the hell?" I said in disbelief. "It's saying that Chloe, my girlfriend needs him to... blow?"

"It's not necessary Mistress." Aubrey sternly said. "That's just a back up plan. Like Plan B or C. Like that. And now I'll discuss it."

"You better discuss it now. I won't risk Chloe for this." I sternly said and threw the folder in the middle of the table. Emily took it and read. I took a glance with girl beside her who's looking at me.

"Plan A is what I called..." And she discussed the Plan A which really seems so easy to me and Chloe. Then plan B if A didn't work. It seems awfully easy because it's during the event. Emily will make a huge crazy mess and she'll get easily caught that will lead into our award of best actresses of the year then Chloe will do the rest and there goes the Plan C. We'll going to ambush them after the event.

She also mentioned the scape plan.

"Jessica will give you your uniforms in Wednesday, she needs Chloe's size." Jessica just nodded.

"It seems easy, but what's our plan if one of us get caught?" Flo asked. "We're in a foreign country and if we get caught, we're dead."

Aubrey explained everything we need to do.

"We'll not going to kill him. We're going to hurt him... really really bad."

We all just rolled our eyes as she ridiculously laughed.

"Let's discuss about the note." Amy blurted. She's very serious right now. "I'm still curious about the note and that Jean's clone."

"I got the cctv record Aubrey asked me." CR said and threw the microchip to Aubrey.

"What's that?" Chloe whispered to me.

"There's an intruder in my room who's getting in and out without me noticing her. Amy thought I was cheating on you with Jean." I smirked. She nodded her head in a cute way and turned her gaze to them.

"It says, we go wandering at night and are consumed by fire." Fat Amy said. "It's like there's someone like a moth who's consumed by fire."

"Fire like hot." Emily blurted while grinning. "Very consumed by sex."

"Oh? You mean the letter says, she's wandering at night because she had sex?" I asked bluntedly. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Fire also means anger." Flo said. "She's wandering at night because of anger?"

"That make sense than Emily's dirty thoughts." I scoffed. "And who was that if possible?"

"Maybe you? I don't know." Flo said. "If that's you. I'm just thinking what else will make you mad."

"She's easily get mad these days." Aubrey said that made my eyes widen.

"Hey!" I whined. "I'm not."

"You are." Chloe mumbled that made me whine.

"Babe?!"

"Yeah sure babe. Especially when we're having 'fun' and you don't get 'happy' when I get into my 'bliss' first." She scoffed.

"That's a fun version of penetration huh? I still don't like you Beale." Aubrey chuckled.

"I like her now.. can we have fun later?" Emily winked at Chloe. I widen my eyes as what she had said. "I'll be staying here later." Emily stated while wagging her eyebrows.

I placed my very possessive arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer to me. They just giggled.

"Let's get into it. I need cameras inside my room and Jessica and Chloe's dorm. I don't know what's in my room right now but I need to be sure that it has shades of distress." I said sternly while playing Chloe's side. She held my hand to stop it but I continued running my thumb on her side.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Aubrey suggested.

"Anyway, I heard you a while ago that someone sent you a creeping message?" Amy asked.

"What was that?"

"The message has a code saying 'I'm Back' but I think I can do it myself already. She said that she know me but I don't know her so maybe she's one of the people behind the mask." I said that made Chloe look at me.

"She?" Chloe asked. "How did you know it's a she?"

"Wild guess." I winked. "Just kidding. Of course, if SHE knows me and if SHE likes me. I think SHE knew about my lollipop."

"I love the lollipop." Aubrey blurted as she winked at me. "Especially when I taste it."

"Okay guys. What's with the dirty talks? Can we be serious?" Jessica blurted out.

"Why so serious then?" Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes. She sat beside Chloe.

"Why wouldn't I? There's another person with a pseudonym _13Foreplayer_ who loves to ruin the Mafia."

"Maybe you're just stress about things that's happening right now, but seriously. You don't need to handle it by yourself alone." Ashley adviced.

"Sorry but I don't trust anyone here." Jessica stood up. "Knowing one or two people here is trying her best not to be suspicious." She took her bag. "If I got a firm evidence about you, I'll be the one who will kill you." Then she walked away.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Emily asked, still staring at the door where Jessica went out.

"That's tough man." Cynthia said.

"By the way Chloe." Amy cut out. Chloe looked at her. "Can I ask something about Matthew?"

"Of course. What is it?" Chloe asked.

"How did the two of you met?" Amy asked. I sighed and leaned on my chair, still my hand on her waist. Occasionally squeezing her side unto her stomach.

"He's Tom's friend but they hated each other a lot. Tom told me that they became friends because they are team mates in the basketball." Chloe explained. I gently squeezed her stomach but she just smacked my hand.

"Oh." Aubrey reacted while looking at me.

"Ah. Did you know why he transferred here?" Amy asked and I felt Chloe's body tensed. She frowned but managed to answer.

"He transferred here last year. I think he transferred because of what happened to me and him to escape Tom's grip. He saved me from Tom so I think.. you don't have to doubt him. I know him for years and we still hang out, if you're worrying about me, I think you don't have to because he acts like a brother to me."

"You two confessed in the Unlucky 13 that you two have.. you know. Did he like you?" Amy asked that made Chloe sighed.

"Okay." She sighed. "We had it but it's a mistake. We're drunk. We're not in a right state of mind. We just woke up in the morning naked. That's it. He doesn't like me. We're friends." Chloe ended letting go of my hand. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I saw him having a lingering look at you." Flo blurted that made all of us look at her.

"He's always like that. We know each other for years. We saw each other naked and we hang out. If you're still not convince, I'll tell you, I tried seducing him but he acted like a gay. He didn't even watch porn. God." She stated. I felt something in the pit of my stomach that made me pull back my hand on her. She turned to me. "I tried it coz I know he's going to reject me. One time, we're eating but when my girlfriend texted me, I left him."

I rolled my eyes. Now I have a reason to be paranoid.

"That's ridiculous." Aubrey stood up and snickered. She put her things together and smiled. "The moment you tell us you seduce him was also the moment you hurt someone. Beca doesn't know how you seduce him, was it like how you seduce Peter? Elaborate please." Chloe was about to speak but nothing came out to her mouth. "Stop being ridiculous Beale." And she walked away.

Emily leaned on the table, mocking me with her stares with Chloe. She curiously look at her. "Wait. How did you-

I immediately cut Emily out. "Meeting dismissed. You all can go now."

* * *

When they are all disappeared and Chloe and I left behind, I didn't talk to her. We're sitting across each other in the two coach.

"Babe." She approached after a long time of silence, I have earphones while looking at my phone. "I know it doesn't have any sounds, Mitchell. Please talk to me." She was about to walk towards me when I spoke.

"Don't you dare come near me." I can see her in my peripheral view.

"And why?"

"I'll get more mad at you."

"So you're mad at me." I hissed when she sat on the couch next to me but far from me.

"Don't you dare touch me or else I'll kill you."

"Last time you killed me, baby and I like it." Oh god. Why did she have a beautiful voice?

"Please Chloe stop what you're going to do. I might hurt you."

"Hurt me. I deserve that."

"No."

"I'm sorry. I promised. It won't happen again." And there she is. She held my hand and pulled me closer to her when I didn't resist on her touch. She suddenly hugged me tight. "I love you."

I hissed and pressed myself to her. "You're lucky I love you."


	16. Chapter 15: Calumniate

**# CHAPTER 15**

The day goes by and the rest of the girls are in their clubs. Chloe really doesn't like to attend her shift but Beca accompanied her in her club and she can't do anything about it.

"I'll get going Chlo." Beca waved her hand to Chloe and she did the same. Beca was confident being with Chloe the whole day and Chloe doesn't even think of questioning her about that. Well, they love each others company that if possible they won't separate from each other. But of course, they need to do their task for the whole week and separate for 5 hours each day.

Before Beca disappeared, she saw Stacie passing by her. She irked her eyebrows at the girl but the latter just genuinely smiled at her.

Chloe saw Stacie coming and she also frowned at her.

"Why everyone is frowning at me?" Stacie asked Chloe innocently. "Anyway, am I still welcome here? Or I've been kicked out too?"

"Uhm. I think Amy's inside already. Let's go." Chloe said and went inside next to Stacie. As they got inside, they didn't saw Amy yet so they sat on the table near the door.

Silence took them for seconds and it's getting uncomfortable for Chloe and Stacie noticed it so be she spoke.

"You're blonde huh? And you look good by the way."

"Thanks. You too, your hair was brighter brown now. It suits you." Chlos smiled.

"Anyway. What happened yesterday?" Stacie asked. "I was out with my boyfriend the whole day yesterday that's why I'm not here. It's urgent that I didn't thought about being kicked out of the fashion show. It's awful but I never regret having a date with him." She said while daydreaming. Even she's lying about a certain thing, she can't help but to daydream the moment she had with the girl. That's amazing that she couldn't believe she's been hooked by her so much to the point that she didn't know if it's a dream or what. And she's crazy enough to confirm it tonight.

Chloe hesitantly smile, she can't believe that everyone was worrying about the girl and the girl was just dating someone else. "I'm happy for you." Stacie feels there's a 'but'. "but.. you know, you could at least text someone so everyone might know what you're doing and not worried at all." Chloe said. Stacie looked at her in confusion.

"You're saying someone was worrying about me?"

"Everyone was worrying about your sudden disappearance." Chloe stated and saw Emily entered the room. She looks surprise as she looked at the girl who's missing the whole day yesterday but she shrugged it off when Stacie took a glance of her. She proceeded to the bathroom.

"I forgot my phone in the house yesterday." Stacie lied again. She wants to ask something but she chose to get rid of it.

"Okay. Just next time don't do that again." Chloe said exactly Amy came with a grin but immediately gone when she saw Stacie.

"Oh god Stacie, you're already here!" Amy enthusiastically approached to the busty brunette. Stacie genuinely smiled t her. "Where did you go? Everyone was blaming Em about your disappearance."

"What do you mean?"

"We know you two have grudges with each other and-

"What? I don't have any grudges with anyone. I'm too hot to be bothered." Stacie said with a smug look. "I know I've been desperate with her this past few days and I really regret being stupid around her. I now realized my worth. I'm better than this shit I made. Thanks to my new boyfriend."

Emily, on the other hand. She stares her reflection in the mirror while snickering as she heard Stacie's statement about her being desperate.

She's not worrying about her though and she will never be. She's just worrying about the commotion Stacie brought to her and now she's maybe grateful that her ex-fuck buddy already had a boyfriend. She'll never be bothered again. Maybe.

"Very desperate." Emily breathes out while getting some make up on. She felt Chloe and Stacie walks in and put their things beside the sink. She noticed Stacie on her back, holding her today's uniform. She abruptly grabbed it from her before she even speak.

"Thanks." Emily said with a sarcastic smile that immediately fades away when she went back on doing her make up. Their theme today was a professor be like. Eye glasses, polo shirt, pencil skirt and heels.

* * *

After few minutes, they are now wearing their uniforms. Emily and Stacie was just chill while Chloe keeps on whining.

"This shirt screams she's transparent than white." Chloe rolls her eyes as she scan the shirt in the mirror. "Oh god."

Emily looked at her and chuckled. "You're still gorgeous, don't worry. You're lucky you wore black bra and not.. stripes with blinding color of yellow and orange." Emily scoffed mischievously.

"Are you staring at my bra?" Stacie blurted out with an annoyance on her voice. Chloe looked at her bra to confirm it and it's really the color of her bra. She looks away when Stacie glared at her.

"Oh!" Emily reacted mockingly. "I didn't know you wore stripes with blinding color of yellow and orange." She snickered and went outside.

Stacie hissed, she looks at her shirt furiously. It's blue and almost burst out her breast so she unbutton another 2 buttons. Enough to showcase her cleavage and colorful bra.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked skeptically while scanning Stacie's outfit. "I'll remind you that we're in a kind of library and not a night club."

"This is the purpose of our outfit and ourselves." Stacie said. "Eye catcher." She smirks in wandering before looking back at Chloe. "You better open your shirt more."

"I won't. This is enough for everyone's imagination." Chloe firmly said and walked out. She feels weird around Stacie so she really better walked out than to deal with the boobs problem.

* * *

"What's happening to you?" Ashley annoyingly asked with the certain blondie who walked out of the meeting yesterday.

"You're not sleeping in your dorm." Jessica simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two were sitting on the gym's bleacher where Jessica was wearing a white judo uniform with a black belt. Ashley was currently on her Clubroom and teaching history codes and after that, she decided to take the action of what's happening with the girl.

"Yeah. I'm not." Ashley said with hesitations. She knew that her bestfriend is becoming anxious every time someone changed their actions with their usual actions and it made her so paranoid. She just wanted to make sure that Jessica still trust her. "I'm doing my investigation."

"Sure." Jessica nodded mockingly.

"Trust me Jessica. I am." She said and looked around checking if someone's listening to them. "Actually I got something about the genesis. There's still someone named Omega." Jessica's serious face turned into a confuse look which makes Ashley calmed.

" _Omega?_ "

"Right. _Omega._ And his a _boy_. I just don't know what he looks like." Ashley whispered in disappointment.

"Where did you get that information?" Jessica finally turning to Ashley.

"To my friend." Ashley said trying her best to hide Lee's identity to her bestfriend.

"Your secret or special friend?" Jessica asked mockingly.

"C'mon Jess. I'm trying my best here."

"I'm trying my best to trust you too."

"What?"

"Since you brought a girl in the mansion, you become secretive. Did you even notice that? You're not sleeping in your dorm so I assumed that.. oh lord." Jessica said in frustration. "You know what? I'm fine." She stood up. "And I'm busy. Thanks for your info."

"You don't understand." Ashley retorted with a voice of impatientness.

"I will never understand taking an info with a complete stranger." Jessica sternly said and walked towards the group of people who's kicking in the air at the same time. Ashley just sighed.

* * *

Flo, Aubrey and Lilly are in the HQ. Busy fixing the things they need to bring in their mission. Flo making a small and big bombs, Lilly who's cleaning the guns, rifles and knives and Aubrey staring inside the glass tinted window of the red room.

She could see Peter inside, with visible thin face. His bone cheek and collarbone were visible because of starvation process. Around his eyes were red marks from sleeping too much.

Aubrey can't help but to pity the man who's she with since they were children. She hopes that it also happened to the people who destroy her life when she was a child.

Well, _Mafia rule #11_. Traitors deserves to die but when she was a child with a lack of position to the Mafia, she has no power to terminate the people who deserves to die. That's why she's in misery right now.

She put her hands to the pocket of her jacket and watch the man whimpered in pain as he woke up. She looked away and walked towards the table where Flo was. She sat there and look at the wires and a metal case of black powder.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked like an innocent child while looking at the materials.

"You don't know this?" Flo skeptically asked.

"I only know logic bombs." Aubrey said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah computer." Flo scoffed. "This small stuffs are pipe bombs with 200 lb for the elevators. The others are ordinary c4s with timers and remote."

"We also need ropes made by titanium."

"Lilly will be up to that." Flo said. "Wait. What about the mask? Chloe need a mask too."

"Beca told me earlier that she'll gonna use Poseidon's mask."

"What?"

"Yeah. She's confident that Chloe will be the Poseidon soon."

"Poseidon's position rank is 3rd so if she gets the position... you'll be out of the Trinity?" Flo said in horror while looking at Aubrey who was just chill. "We're still not sure about her identity right? Even her strength and intellect. We didn't know if she can handle the duty of the Trinity. What if.. she's really part of Genesis? And that's her plan? Invading the mafia?"

"She will not easily enter the mafia without walking in our way." Aubrey smiled in mischief.

* * *

"And there's another one message here from.. Waltermart. Nice. So... oh. It's a confession. He said that he cheated on his girlfriend and he's very sorry. He also said that he's just a man who get tempted sometimes." Beca rolled her eyes at what she had read. She never cheat before but when she remember what Chloe had done, she's being furious again. But of course she still didn't forget that Chloe's drunk and she understand it. "Okay dude. This is what I'm gonna say, if you cheat on your girl, then you're weak. It means that you're a weak man." Beca mockingly said. "Look, if you're unhappy, then leave. If you're bored, then leave. If you're losing feelings, then leave. You're not supposed to stay while you're unhappy, bored, or losing feelings and cheat on her because that'll only make you feel better temporarily while it will permanently ruin the trust that's been built between you and your girl and that's something that will never come back and even if it does, it's not gonna be the same and it'll be something that her heart really wants to forgive you for, but her mind won't ever let her forget it." Beca continued. "Would you like to know why cheating makes you weak, though?" She asked. "It shows that you're insecure, you're easily manipulated, and you aren't strong enough to fight temptation. It displays how you aren't capable of commitment and you don't know how to give loyalty to someone who's given it to you. It proves that you want to be loved, but you aren't able to really love someone else because how could you do that to someone you love? You don't. You just don't. That is exactly why you'll end up with nothing because you're thinking you could find something better and you want more than what you already have, but you've forgotten that everything you need is already there and once you lose that, it'll be too late to realize you fucked up knowing that you actually cheated yourself from being with an amazing girl." Beca ended. "And here's Attention by Charlie Puth." She pressed the space bar and stood up. She went down to maybe grab some water and saw a two previous DJ having an argument again. Joanna has a solo DJing yesterday and she doesn't know why. Maybe they fought again and decided not to attend. She eventually hid at the curtains and sat at the spiral staircase while eavesdropping.

"And now you're doing a revenge huh?" Meca's voice.

"Revenge of what? We're friends-

"Oh really? Friends that kissed? Making out rather?" It's a couple of seconds before Joanna answered.

"So?" Joanna retorted. "I can do what I want right? You're not m-my girlfriend either."

"But I'm your bestfriend.." Meca said in despair.

"We're not." Joanna said in a firm stern voice. "And we'll never be. Just think that we're just work buddies."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"What? I'm having fun dude."

"You're asshole."

"I am." Joanna scoffed. "Now let me go! I need some rest!"

"Keep that face up DJ so I can easily quit."

"Then leave! So that you can do whatever you want! You can have sex whoever you want! That's what you really want right-

Beca heard a slap noise and footsteps away before the door shut close.

Oh. Beca's not really an eavesdropper. She discreetly walk to the bathroom as she saw Joanna crying while her hands on her face.


	17. Chapter 16: Falsify

**# CHAPTER 16**

Lee was on her bed, sitting and reading a braille book while listening to the radio. Her listening skills was really great and even greater each day. Even she's alone right now, she never felt lonely again like what she felt this past few years.

Since she heard, Ashley never leave her alone unless she was in her school or in a meeting. Ashley took care of her and talked to her like a usual friends. Ashley became hands on on her, they eat together, listen to music together. She even heard Ashley sings to her as she sleep. She's becoming more attach to the latter every day goes by and she's loving the affection and attention she was receiving to her.

Few moments later, as she sang along the music, she heard someone open and close the door.

"Hey Ash. Goodevening. How's your day?" She asked but no one respond. She frowned for a while and closed her book. "Ashley?"

"So you're really here." A different stern voice spoke beside her. Lee frantically sensed the voice coming near her from her right side.

"Who are you?"

"She even rent you an apartment." The voice said while walking around the room, observing every little detail inside the room. "I didn't know she prefer a blind than doing blindfolds."

"I-I don't know w-what you're saying." Lee anxiously replied. Her hands on the book shaking in frantic as she identify the unknown intruder.

"Do you already had a moment with her?" The voice asked. Intently looking at Lee who's worrying about her own safety.

"A-Are you one of them?" Lee asked, she's now shaking as she felt the bed deepen by someone sitting on it. "P-Please don't hurt me."

"I will if you don't answer me." The voice threatened. "Once again, did you already do your job?"

"W-what job?" Lee hesitately asked while gripping so hard on the book. Then suddenly she felt a hand clutched on her face with vigor.

"I'm giving you another month Lee. Or I'll kill her."

"No please don't kill her." Lee begged while holding the forearm of that voice. "I will do it, just give me more time please." The latter chuckled and threw her face away. Lee whimpered.

"You like her huh?" The voice laughed as it took a pace on Lee's side. Lee just cried and took the pillow beside her to hug it. "Well, everyone will like those bitches. Who wouldn't? They are intelligent, pretty, sexy, wise, damn rich but ridiculous when it comes to love. And that's the plan. The target is their weaknesses. Isn't awesome?"

"Who are you?"

"Do you know _Aldrich Ames_?"

"He's convicted of espionage in 1994 against the US by _spying_ for the Soviet Union and Russia. Who was also a former CIA analyst that turned KGBmole." Lee retorted. She's really reading so many books. Maybe she done 3 books a day and sometimes repeat a book when she has nothing to read again.

" _Benedict Arnold_?"

"H-He's the _traitor_ of America. He fought for the AC Army, and later defected to the British Army."

"What about.. _Marcus Brutus_?"

"He's in the book of William Shakespeare... the one who chose Rome.. I think.. than Julius. The.. _t-traitor._ "

"Hmm.. what about _Simon Peter_?"

"He _denied_ Jesus, stating that Peter would disown him before the rooster crowed the next morning. And it happened."

"That's the art of _betrayal_."

* * *

It's Thursday and girls are already on their clubs designated. Chloe, Emily and Stacie are inside the bathroom, taking their make ups on. As usual, Chloe keeps on whining about their uniform. Today their uniform was a police uniform like fitted police uniform top, pencil skirt and heels with police cap. They also have fake guns and handcuffs which was unnecessary.

"We're like going to shoot all the students that intended to read books." Chloe hissed as she was done on her make up and walked out. Emily just giggled.

Stacie looks like she's not in the mood so Emily was there to piss her off even more.

"I smell sex here." Emily trying to be more seductive as she leaned her back on the sink. Stacie looked at her skeptically and soon gave her a sarcastic smile.

"No thanks."

"Conrad's getting her ass together huh?" Emily shamelessly ran her finger over Stacie's arm. She's hitting on Stacie lately since the day she showed up. Stacie found it annoying especially when Emily just trying her best to seduce her and end up pissing her off.

"Could you shut the fuck up? What did I do to you?" Stacie infuriated. Emily just continuing on glaring at her.

"I want you to stay away from my friends. You're kissing their asses to annoy me, you know that?" Emily furiously said as she glared at Stacie.

"Well, I told you. I'm not just your hooker." She smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare." Stacie added and smiled playfully as she walked out of the bathroom. Emily just hissed.

* * *

All of the girls excluding Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Chloe and Jessica were inside the HQ. Making their ways to chill inside the green room. Aubrey sitting in front of her super computer. Emily sitting on the couch with Flo and Beca, rocking her leg back and forth, trying to ease her frustration to the busty girl who pissed her off a while ago. Lilly was cleaning her flying stuffs. While Fat Amy was doing her explosive grenades.

"I'm seriously trying my best to appreciate that stupid girl even she's pissing me off but please guys remind me why she's still alive despite of her knowing our existence?! Can I kill her?!" Emily yelled that made Lilly and Aubrey looked at her. Beca just chuckled without averting her gaze to her phone. "What? Beca, I'm itching to kill her!"

"Kill her if you want." Beca simply said, she's texting Chloe right now. She rid Chloe to her apartment after the night of their shifts then went at the HQ to stay for the night. She thinks that she's safer here than to her dorm.

"What?" Aubrey reacted. "Are you even thinking Beca? You will let Emily kill her?" She asked and second later, she realized what she had said and was about to speak again when Beca finally look at her.

"You remember her?" Beca deadpanned. Aubrey calm herself even her heart beat fast at the thought of Stacie.

"Who's her?" Aubrey fake frowned. "I said you'll let Emily kill again? You told her before that she will not going to kill anyone again because of Barden reputation. Now, you're telling her to kill that whoever was that stupid girl?" She successfully framed up.

"Right." Beca lazily replied that made Emily rolled her eyes to Aubrey. She went back to texting Chloe.

"Anyway, who was that girl?" Aubrey innocently asked.

"None of your business." Emily retorted and was about to go out when a rushing short hair girl entered the door.

* * *

 _It's so hot and humid at the room while a song was repeatedly playing on track — a Harry Styles song —Sign of the times, where a girl was sitting fully dressed on her bath tub with shower faucet opened. She's soaking wet while hugging her knees over her chest. Her eyes were swollen because of crying so hard earlier. There's a scattered medicines like anti-depressant, sleeping pills, and vitamins._

 _She's banging her head on the wall while looking at nothing in particular. Thinking about the things she never do to the love of her life. Thinking about the lies she had said many times to prove to her she wasn't in love with her even she's hurting inside. Getting jealous when someone was talking to her. Being ridiculous to her at the moment she felt very jealous and realizing she was just nothing to her, what she called 'work buddy'._

 _Behind the camera of an internet sensation, she's a depressed human being with so many problems that seems nothing in front of the camera._

 _She felt become dizzy at the painful sensation because of banging her head onto the wall. As she felt dizzy, she concentrated her gaze on the length of legs that have visible scars from paper cut, cutter and razor._

 _Scars of the past where she used to forget but keeps on bugging her whenever she's sad._

 _She has a weird habit that when she felt sad, she usually find sharp things and started to cut herself secretly. Not on her wrist but to her thighs. Where no one could find out unless she gets naked in front of someone._

 _She's known as a strong person. Her 'work buddy' knows that. She was facing so many problems like her parents was homophobics why her 'work buddy' hates her._

 _"I don't want you to be with that lesbian. You know that she can influence your sexuality if you continue to be with that pervert dyke."_

 _"What? S-She's not a lesbian! We're bestfriends and work buddies. We can't just let it go easily because of our fans."_

 _"Then make a public announcement that you're not a lesbian, that you will not be like her, that you're searching for a boyfriend!"_

 _"That's ridiculous mom. I can't do that."_

 _"You can or else I'll transfer you in another religious school!"_

 _"Fine."_

 _She has so many haters for having a solo performance while denying she's not a lesbian and her partner was just her work partner, she said that to prove to her parents that her work was not a big deal and most especially she's not a lesbian._

 _"Hi Mecaniars! I'm Meca Jea, having a live stream like what I said few days ago." She smiled in front of the camera. "I have a few questions from fans that I got through private message. It got me so I decided to answer and confirm your suspicions and rumors," She lied. We all know that saying private message is generally safe and sound to say to avoid complications from the fans. The truth is there's no one messaged her like those questions that she will read later, she made it to ask herself and prove something to her parents because right now, maybe they're watching or maybe just waiting for the news to come out. "..but before that, of course, viewers first." She winked and giggled. She has an increasing views every seconds. "You can still ask me questions like what's my favorite food, favorite animal, something like that. So.. let's start!"_

 _She answered few basic questions from the fans like favorites, hobbies and likes without including Joanna's name everywhere. And it's making her sick because she wish that everything that she answered to the fans was including Joanna because it's the most satisfying answer and the truth._

 _But there comes an interesting question from a fan that she wants to answered._

 _"Oh here's the last question from jamesquilverg, 'where did Joanna and you met?' hmm.. we met here in our school. We have a same dorm but don't know each other yet that time. I don't like her that time because she has an arrogant attitude. Until I saw her bought a mix set. I asked her about that and she told me she loves music and she has a blog and youtube account in a smug way that I hated the most but that's also how we became partners."_

 _She tells everyone how they become suit to each other as a partners and so forth. Then proceed to her last segment which what she told earlier._

 _"I'll call this 3 private questions for my private life." She smiled and read the first question. "Am I a lesbian?" She looked at the comment section with their suspicion answers like they're been the one who's been questioned. "Actually... nope. I'm hell straight than your rulers. Duh. I have a boyfriend." And that's a total sabotage for the fans. The comment section has full of whats and hows with a funny comment like 'maybe someone's pointing a gun on her head behind the camera' and 'form a heart shape with your hand if you've been forced!'. But she ignored it because she knew that the first one that would be tackled by the fans was her parents._

 _"The second question is," she paused. "Which better kisser? Boys or girls?" She looked at the comment section and saw comments that telling her they saw her making out with her work buddy in their school and never with a guy. "Well, I'll say I kissed a girl but I love rough boys." She faked smile that throw some of the fans to the edge and comment harsh comments. She didn't read it and proceed to the last hella question._

 _"Last question is, 'Am I pro-LGBT?'" She smiled at the camera again and threw the papers away. "Definitely yes. I love gays and lesbians. I love brave people who's not afraid to come out of their closets, I salute you."_

 _She has failing grades that telling her she's not going to graduate this year. Also the constant vomiting and not feeling well makes her think that it's not sickness but a possibility of having a problem she doesn't want to happen. She wanted to make her parents proud of her, to be once favorite aside from her handsome and smart brother, there attentions that no one could ever replace except Joanna but her partner doesn't know anything at the moment aside from seeing her as a bitch that was dating a guy in front of her family to prove something to them. That she accused her that she had an intimate connection with him after that night in her family's house where she didn't go to Barden the next day._

 _She loves her. But that love can't replace the hate her partner was feeling for her since she denied her sexuality to the entire world._

 _Yeah, she's strong. So strong that even herself, even her own self was hurting her._

 _She closed her eyes and began banging her head with vigor as she stretched her legs to the tub full of water. She's getting dizzier and dizzier as the time goes by, clutching her hands on the tub edge to stop herself from finding a razor._

 _But she couldn't. She wants to feel the pain even more and replace the inner pain she felt right now. She's so hopeless and tired of everything and the only thing she needs to do is to satisfy everyone of her inexistence. To die and no more holding back of what is right and do what makes her once again, happy._

 _She stretched out her one arm to reach for the razor. It was difficult especially when your whole body was shivering in coldness so the razor slipped on her fingers and it created a small slice on her middle finger that caused so much blood. She didn't even noticed it and continue to reach for it. When she finally held it with two fingers, she slowly open her eyes to look at the sharp material where she finally saw the blood stains on her hand. She smiled at the numbness on her bleeding hand and the image of it._

 _She caught her breath as she felt a quick slice under the water onto her thigh. The blood quickly mix in the water. She do it again and again as if it was her skill, until the water on the tub turns into bloody pink._

 _Then she gave every strength on her body to slice her wrist. Blood poured out from it._

 _She weakly draped her hands under the bloody water as she lost every blood on her body. Her feeling got worsen when her eyes get tired in opening as if she has no control of it anymore. Her eyes began to water as she cry in despair, she also began on panting so hard as she wish to catch her breathing to be even._

 _Later on, she became unconscious and.. lifeless._

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Ashley entered the room like she's been running a mile just to be here.

She searched for something and as she looked at me, she sighed for a while and panted.

We looked at her skeptically. I felt nervous as she gained her breathing.

"Beca," She panted. "You're co-DJ lately. Meca Jea. She suicide and I think it's connected with Genesis."

"What?" I retorted and stood up. I immediately texted Chloe.

 _Beca: babe wait up. tell Jessica that stay with you the whole time okay?_

 _Chloe: what? why? is there something wrong?_

 _Beca: yes. so please be safe for me okay?_

 _Chloe: okay babe. take care there. I love you._

 _Beca: I love you too._

And I put my phone inside my jacket and ran outside the HQ. I felt Ashley and Amy followed me.

As we reached the front of the Girl's Dormitory, we saw 3 police car that I think my grand uncle's cops. There's also campus security that was roaming inside.

We proceed to the 2nd floor where the incident happened.

"How did you know this?" I asked Ashley.

"I'm inside my club when I heard police sirens so I got out and saw this." Ashley explained.

As we reached the 2nd floor, we saw so many students on the left wing and we walked over there. The police didn't allow us but when my grand uncle saw me they finally allowed us.

I didn't talk to them instead I entered their dorm and saw Joanna crying her lungs out while being comfort by a woman that I think...

"I think I know you." I said to catch her attention. They immediately looked at me.

"Who are you?" She replied as she frowned at me.

"Oh. Maybe I'm just mistaken."

"What are you doing here?! You're not allowed here!" Joanna yelled out to me.

"I'm.. I'm part of Detective Club.. I'm here to help." I calmly said as I put a medical gloves on my hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! SHE SUICIDE. SHE KILLED HERSELF." She cried out.

"Calm down Joanna." The girl beside her said.

"No Angela. You don't understand."

 _[A/N: She's from I am Gay chapter 20 one of the Unlucky 13]_

 _Confirmed._

"Maybe I'm not but you should calm down now." Angela said.

"You all don't understand! I love her!" She confessed that made me raised my eyebrows. Ashley and the rest came as they heard yellings.

"You loved her?" I skeptically asked. "Well, I'm Beca Mitchell. A junior. Part of Detective Club and one of the DJs. I'm evening shift. And I always saw the two of you fighting."

"W-What?" Joanna stopped from crying with a terrified look. She looked at everyone then to me again. "What the hell? So you're telling me that... I killed her? N-No..."

"Okay." I sighed. "Who saw the victim first?"

"She called the police," One of the police said. "..and as we got here, we saw her crying inside this bathroom. She was clean. No blood stains that will say she held the victim-

"Of course! Why would I hold her in that case?" Joanna explained.

"But you loved her? Is that enough reason to hold her?" I retorted calmly that made her jaw dropped. I felt a hand clutched on my arm. I turned my head and saw Ashley.

"Becs. We still don't have enough evidences. We can't say that immediately." She whispered at me.

"I'm sensing that they are suspects."

"Yeah. But what about Genesis?" She asked that made me think of something and looked at them again.

"Okay. So please explain to me everything. I doubt them. Seriously." I said and Ashley nodded. She walked towards the crime scene which was the bathroom. We entered it and I saw Amy discreetly taking pictures. Then my eyes turned to the victim.

The girl I always saw having an argument while or after their shift in the radio booth with Joanna.

"Do you think it's a suicide?" I asked while looking at the victim's body which was still fully clothed. She has so many slice on her thighs and a big slice on her wrist. Her position was head on the left side, shower faucet on her upper head. The bleeding wrist was left so the tiles was clean from blood. Her head was leaning on the wall comfortably. Her face was pale and her lips became slightly bruised violet sign that she's been there like hours ago.

"I don't know. Everything in this crime scene was pointing to Joanna. From the phone calls to messages. Even this letter." Ashley said and handed me a piece of letter.

 _Jacket off as if it was very hot_  
 _Pants off as if you want to take a bathEverything off but never act like a cat_

 _Joanna loves me because of everythingBut our relationship is not a thingAnd nothing but misunderstanding_

 _Just eat what ever I want to eat_

 _Get off everything that's holding me back to death_

 _You will be happier like I'm just a bet_

 **16 8 4 35 39 13 16 56 35 19 32 39 64 35 45 47**

Oh.

Another mind fuck code. Ashley will be up with that. I don't want to waste my time by just staring at it.

"It has Joanna's name." I mumbled.

"It also had a code. I just don't get it." Ashley said while thinking so hard. I looked at the letter again.

Me too.

"Do you know the answer of it?"

"I'll tell you later.. we just need to ask some questions." Ashley whispered and walked out of the bathroom. I looked back at Amy who's staring at her phone.

"What's in there? Do you find something suspicious?" I asked her.

"It's a very clean suicide. But the calls and messages say the otherwise." Amy sternly said without looking at me. She handed me the phone of the victim.

 **Joanna: Where are you?**  
 _Feb 11 2016 - 18:21_

 **Meca: At Lawrence's dorm. Why?  
** _Feb 11 2016 - 18:51_

 **Joanna: Go back here. Our turntable is broken.  
** _Feb 11 2016 - 18:57_

 **Meca: What happened? I'm going.  
** _Feb 11 2016 - 18:59_

 **Joanna: Ok.  
** _Feb 11 2016 - 19:02_

"We can confirm if these messages is true if we talked to this Lawrence guy." I said as I examine the phone calls.

 **13 missed calls**

 **Joanna Mae  
** Feb 11 2016 - 18:23

 **Joanna Mae  
** Feb 11 2016 - 18:25

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:26

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:28

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:31

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:32

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:33

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:35

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:39

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:40

 **Joanna Mae  
** Feb 11 2016 - 18:43  
 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:44

 **Joanna Mae**  
Feb 11 2016 - 18:50

"We could ask the suspects about it." Amy said.

"You also considering them as a suspect?" I skeptically asked. "But you said it's a suicide."

"Yes." She answered without hesitation as if it's the fact. "Suspect of why she's triggered to do it. Some crime as suicide has a reason why they did it. Why they were so hopeless.. why they have no one to talk to and we need to know that shorty." She said in mischief before going out of the bathroom. I looked at the victim once again before following Amy.

Joanna is still crying hard. "I said I don't know! My phone is missing! I don't even know that Lawrence or who the hell is that guy! Definitely not her fiancee!" Joanna yelled out infuriatedly.

"Fiancee?" Ashley asked.

"Her mom told me she's already engaged to a wealthy man because she knew that Meca.. Meca was a mess that has no future in music or internet and I should distance to her. That I should quit as a partner." She sobbed and lower her gaze. "But I can't.. I love her.. that I encourage her to quit on me so it become easier to me. I'm so selfish.. hoping she fight for me but she's coward!" She held her temples. "I don't know why I loved her. Maybe because we have similarities, same tastes, same genre in life..We have sparks. We love music. She's so beautiful when she sings with me. I loved her. I love her so much..." she cried again.

"Who is she?" I asked to the silent girl beside her.

"She's my classmate from several subjects. Angela Cortez." She introduced the girl that has a brown hair and a brown eyes and.. brown pants and white shirt. She likes brown huh?

"How did she get here?"

"Fine! I accompanied her to go to her dorm. As we got here we said goodbyes and as I walk away, I heard her frantically called me so I went back and she's already crying." Angela stated. If you're suspecting her then I'm the witness that her alibi is enough to tell you she didn't kill her." She confidently said.

"Where's the evidence then that you're telling the truth and nothing but the truth?" Amy butt in that everyone stopped from what they're doing.

"You're telling me that I'm one of the suspects right?" Angela impatiently asked. Amy just look at her. "Well, I'm not part of this fucking suicidal freak." She said and stood up to get out.

No one stops her because we still don't know if it's a suicide or not. She has nothing to do with it. Let's say we have evidences but it's not telling us that it's homicide.

"She's not just your classmate, isn't she?" I asked that made their brows curled.

Joanna dilated her blood shot eyes in shock of the statement. "What?"

"She's the one who's Meca mentioned when she said you're making out with someone, right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're stuttering."

"So?! I'm becoming nervous because you're suspecting me that I killed her! And it's natural!"

"No. If you're confident that you didn't do anything wrong, you won't be nervous."

"Okay, you know what? Before you fucking accused me, show me you're evidences!" She challenged. I roamed my eyes inside the room. There's 4 policemen that was gathering the possible fingerprints of the suspects or any suspecting things. I saw Ashley writing something on her small notebook while Amy was staring at her phone.

"Monday, you're having an argument with her in the bathroom of the radio booth, you telling her she's an idiot that's why you don't like her." I stated that made her groaned. Ashley was finally listening to me.

"That's because I'm jealous! I'm getting pissed off of her going and hanging around that blonde girl!"

"Blonde girl?"

"I don't fucking know who that bitch is. She's damn touchy and clingy the whole time." She explained with a hint of anger on her voice.

"Well, Tuesday you're accusing her that she's not in the mood to be a DJ."

"Yes! Because maybe she's in the club that Monday night. She has a hangover, she vomited and having a massive headache so I said that." She rolled her eyes on me.

"Wednesday, she's absent."

"Every Wednesday she's going to her family house and have sex with her fiancee." She snickered.

"How did you know that?"

"She didn't go home Wednesday night though. And her mother texted me mockingly about it to prove she's not a lesbian." She fake chuckle.

"Where's your phone then?" Amy asked.

"I told you I lost it somewhere earlier!" She growled at Amy and Amy just shrugged. She really doesn't have any reasonable alibi to do if her phone was missing.

"And today.. Meca said you're having a revenge that's why you made out with a girl-

"What-

"Shut the fuck up, could you?!" I furiously said. I can't help but to be angry with the way she became immature of that. "You're confidently guilty about being asshole. She said to you that she'll quit and you let her and insulted her. She even slapped you, right?"

"What's the fucking point of this?!" She finally stood up in front of me with a furious face. Two startled policemen came behind her. "You're telling them I killed her?!"

"No." I simply said. "I'm pointing out that you don't love her even a little because if you care, you'll understand her situation."

"No way I'll understand her if she can't even know how to fight for me! For us! Dammit!" She stumbled down to sit again. "She's very self-centered. We tried to work this out but because of her carelessness, her mother found out."

Then suddenly, two rushing people came in. Maybe Meca's parents.

"Where's my daughter?!" The woman said furiously while searching for her daughter. We all looked at them as she passed the yellow police line and gasped with her husband. The she cried out loud while hands on her mouth as her husband looked in despair.

"No.. no! It can be!" The woman cried, her husband hugging her from the back. Another form of loss. The police guided them to go outside of the bathroom and there was the furious woman rushing to Joanna and slapped her hard on the face. The policeman immediately held her farther to Joanna but her tall husband came in and punch her in the face and stomach. Joanna stumbled to the floor and gasped at the abrupt contacts on her face and body, her eyes shut open at them. Her nose bleeding. I felt Ashley's hand grip on my arm and pulled me far from the commotion. Ashley moved forward and spoke at the furious parents who's trying to get their hands laid to Joanna. The policemen tried to pulled them away from the poor girl.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU'RE NOT BEING A BAD INFLUENCE, SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HERSELF!" Meca's mom yelled at her. Joanna just cried again.

"If you, son of a bitch, distance to her maybe she's still alive!" Meca's dad shouted with all his voice. And that's all, Joanna runaway.

* * *

 _Joanna was wandering to the stairs, constantly stopping and hug herself to stop the coldness she was feeling. She's sobbing endlessly like there's no more tears were falling._

 _She doesn't mean it to happen. She never knew it would happen. She knew Meca was strong enough to face her problems but she never knew that she needs her. She loves her so much that she accepted the insults she receives to Meca's parents. She loves her so much that she endured the pain she cause whenever she's with someone else. She loves her so much that she allowed her to date someone else other than her. She loves her so much that she can give anything she wants even if it cause their separation. She loves her so much to the point that she's ready to give up everything just for her, just say it and she will really do it without hesitations._

 _And knew after all that the 'bestfriend' thing doesn't exist. It says all, whenever they blog together.._

 _"Oh fine honey but I just want them to know what's the purpose of this part of the cart." Joanna said in the camera while pushing the cart fast and ride the cart expertly._

 _"That's why I don't to go to the grocery with her. She's so childish." Meca said as she flipped the camera to her, she's holding it the entire hour of their grocery. Then suddenly Joanna forgot to break and slammed herself in the boxes of chips. It wasn't caught by the camera but the way she struggle on standing up while covering her face, it caught to mock her with, "Maybe I should let he pretend sick when it's grocery day the next time.."_

 _Whenever they sang together._

 _"Time's been ticking, hearts are running, think that Cupid's up to something. You asked me how I feel, I say nothing." Meca sang while smiling, eyes closed. It's just a practice but she felt so comfortable to sing it._

 _"But lately color seems so bright and the stars light up the night. My feet they feel so light, I'm ignoring all the signs, I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin' I keep you wonderin' keep you huntin' for my lovin' but I crave us huggin' yeah, I stay stubborn cause I can't admit that you got all the strings and know just how to tug 'em." Joanna sang eyes fixed to her lyrics._

 _"I think I'm in love again.." Meca._

 _"My head, yeah, you're in my head.." Joanna._

 _"I think I'm in love again.." Meca._

 _"My head, yeah, you're in my head..." Joanna._

 _"I didn't think it could be true, let alone that it would be you.." Meca._

 _"I think I'm in love again.." Joanna._

 _"I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love..." Meca._

 _Dance together at the parties they attend to, DJing together at the club, mix together at their dorm, hang out together in the mall or streets or everywhere, drunk together in specific nightclubs, kissing each other within the blinds, even making love._

 _And she regret not saying those three words before she passed away, she didn't even expect that it would happen, the suicide was part of the choices._

 _She has no one but herself. She's just adopted child then after graduation, she runaway because the parents who adopted her was hurting her for being homosexual. She became independent person after that, not until Meca came into her life. She thinks that her world revolves around themselves at first. That she became dependent on her._

 _And without her, she's nothing._

 _She's nothing but a simple mixer without a voice._

 _She's nothing but a drunkard girl after the party._

 _She's nothing compare the pay check she get whenever she's with her._

 _She's nothing but a complete mess who got so many issues about herself._

 _She's nothing._

 _She continued to cry while walking, the feeling of being numb slowly engulfing her, she's barefooted._

 _Aa she reached the 7th floor. She leaned at the 4 feet glass wall and let herself slide on it as if she's very exhausted. She hug her legs to her chest and continue to cry until someone approached her._

 _"Hey what are you doing here?" A blonde girl approached her. She stopped from crying and lifted her head to the girl. She saw a very delusive voice and smile from her which made her frown. It was change with also frown in the blonde face. "What happened?" She asked again. "Do you want a help?"_

 _"No.."_

 _"You know.. it will be easier if you asked for help." She smiled sweetly at her._

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

"Do something Ash." I whispered.

"Okay ma'am, sir. Calm down-

"And who the fuck are you?!" The man growled expectantly as the policemen let them go.

"Okay. I'm Ashley from Detective Club-

"Wait. What? You're letting kids to handle-

"We're not kids-

"Really?" The woman cut me off while looking at me. Trying to intimidate me. I inhaled and exhaled the air that felt suffocating me to death.

"Mr and Mrs Manalo, with all due respect.." Amy suddenly interfered. "This is humiliating, intimidating and abusive behavior for someone who's not a suspect in a case that wasn't a homicide at all. Maybe it's Meca's triggering situation that brought her into this awful suicidal thoughts. She's emotionally in pain which is often difficult to detect, leaving no evidence other than victim reports, complaints, story and sadness. Even you're her parents, you don't have to hurt someone to satisfy your feeling of despair. Ms Dacles has no fault in this case. She may trigger the suicidal thoughts of Meca had. Maybe we all here trigger Meca's suicidal thoughts but it's her choice to do so. Ma'am, Sir, I respect people but swearing and aggressive actions with someone you don't know in public is a form of humiliation and intimidation. You should not do it again or else someone will accuse you of harassment." Amy said with full of knowledge and confidence. Meca's parents didn't spoke again but just glared at her. "Based on the victim's body, she has past previous scars all over her thighs. Don't you think it's because of Ms Dacles? In first and second view under the almost red water, you will not notice how many slice of wounds she made and if the autopsy says she has 20 plus shallow slices, both thighs, and 5 deep open slices, both thighs, I'll say it's desperation to die immediately. But it didn't so she sliced her wrist where you will find the pulse that once it cut, it also cut the possibility to live. So I declared that it's a suicide that pointing out the situation who possibly triggered the victim to do it. But, of course, it's not Joanna's fault. Alone. You're also part of this."

"What? We all do is for the best for her! You can't blame us because we're her parents! You can't say that to us." Meca's father yelled at Amy.

"First of all, you must be the responsible parents here but where are you when she's depressed? Depression is one of the cases why the victim suicide. And based on the victim, she's depressed. So where are you?"

I cleared my throat to catch their attention."Probably forcing their daughter to marry someone she doesn't love." I scoffed with a smirk.

"She'll get married after her graduation but it's not because we're forcing her! She's pregnant!" Meca's mom confessed that made all of us gasp in the air.

Now it's clear to me.

"You made her pregnant." I furiously said at them and Meca's father chuckled at me.

"What? Don't tell me you're accusing me that I made love with my daughter coz it's too much if you did and I can put you in the jail because of lack of evidences." The brunette man said in so much confidence.

"No. Meca thought that you will be happy if she made it with her fiancee, who doesn't even love her and just wanted to.. damn. What Meca did to you to become irresponsible like that? Why you let her feel so much pain in the closet who want go out?"

"She's not a lesbian." Meca's mom infuriated.

"She is and you forced her not to be." I said while throwing them a look. "I'm not a fan of them, obviously so I thought they were a couple before because of how they threw arguments with each other but yesterday, I heard Joanna said she's her girlfriend to be jealous and Meca disagree with an answer, they're bestfriends. And that confirm my suspicion tonight. So if you'll blame Joanna about it, don't. In the first place it's all of you who wants her to be.. straight."

Meca's father was about to say something when Ashley suddenly stood up and find something in Meca's drawer. It's her drawer because it has her name on it.

"We're giving the best to her." The man finally said while looking at Ashley who took a.. bible? On Meca's drawer.

 _A bible?_

"She doesn't want to be the best Sir. Obviously the only thing we all wanted is to be happy for once and that's what she wants from some selfish like you." Amy spoke up that caught my attention from the bible. "I'm not usually mean Sir but I want to slap you the truth." Amy sarcastically smiled.

"I'm also not usually this nice Amy." I butt in while I roll my eyes to them. I want to kill them for being so irresponsible to their child's happiness. They must be the first one who understand it!

God.

"Oh shit." Ashley finally spoke and stood up.

"What? Did you find something?"

"Yes and it's really Genesis. Now, tell your grand uncle that we need to find Joanna as soon as possible. She's in danger." She whispered to me and I nodded. I don't get it but I trusted her. I discreetly approached my grand uncle outside who's talking to some head campus security.

"Sir."

"Wait a minute darling I'll finish this one."

"No sir. This is an emergency. We need to find Joanna, Meca's room mate right now. She walked out I think 20 minutes ago. She's in danger." I whispered.. he smiled at me and turn his gaze to the campus police head.

"I'm sorry but this is an emergency. We'll talk again later after this case but now, your people and my people need to find someone." He said to them and they both shared a nod and turned to me. "And you kiddo, I need a picture of her so we could easily-

We heard screams from the people around us as they ran towards the 4 feet glass wall that you could see the ground floor and the opposite wing.

They all gasped so the gut of looking at it makes me nervous. Ashley came out along with Amy who's looking at me like we're having a same feeling.

I nervously walk faster towards the people and stare down the ground floor where they all are looking.

Then I saw a lifeless girl that was with us 25 minutes ago. She's surrounded by the students but seconds later she's been surrounded by the campus police. She has a bruised side of lips and a broken neck.

I closed my eyes to suppress my tears of anger.

"This was all planned." Ashley whispered at my back. "From her parents up to Joanna's brainwashed mind. We need to investigate this at this time." I turned to her and she was looking at her small notebook. "The verse I got here was _Job 33:3_ saying _'My words came from an upright heart, my lips sincerely speak what I know.'_ " Then suddenly my phone vibrated, telling me that I received a message. I took my phone in my jacket and read it.

 **UNKNOWN:**

 _There are seven things in this world that's so beautiful, it need to disappear:_ _ **EYES**_

"Yeah. Fucking _Genesis_ well played."

* * *

 **A/N: The verses are always connected to the messages that 'UNKNOWN' or the PART OF THE BODY sending them. Done with Lips. Now we're in the EYES. I want some triangular with eye cases or maybe about aliens like cyclops? Lols.**


	18. Chapter 17: Zealous

**# CHAPTER 17**

 **A/N: Okay. Let's have some Bechloe feels for thanking Rebel for revealing the 'moment' I'm hoping not the hug moment in the finale. **chuckles****

* * *

Beca, Ashley and Amy headed to the HQ after further investigations with the suicide cases from the DJs. It's very tragic for the both of them but the three so called detectives are still guessing how Genesis made it so perfect.

Beca was really not part of the detective thing, she doesn't like to be one in the first place but witnessing Genesis' work in her two naked eyes, it's opportunity to maybe have a small hint of whose work is this.

As they entered the room, they saw no one in there but the red light saying the red room is on.

A little trivia why it called red room..

 _Redroom..._

Moor der..

 _Murder._

Did you get it?

It's been a month since Peter was under starvation. And if you saw him as a tall muscular grey man, you will not identify him now. He has a long hair, head that almost skull, muscles disappeared, and he looks like a living skeleton. Lucky for him that his still drinking one bottled water a day.

Beca and Amy entered the red room and saw the skeleton guy on the floor, sitting while Emily, Aubrey, Flo, Cynthia and Lilly was sitting on their chairs.

Beca smirked as she sensed that they are looking at her with awe. She kneel in front of the poor guy, still wearing her medical gloves. She lifted his head carefully, afraid that she might broke something in the fragile guy. She wants him to live longer or maybe she should say suffer longer.

"What's up little Mendes?" Beca smiled at the almost lifeless guy. Then afterwards, Beca frowned. She noticed Peter mouthing something repeatedly that they couldn't hear while his eyes were at the back of her head. "What are you saying? Make it louder."

"K-Kill me.. Kill me.. KILL ME." Peter almost mutter as he tries to move his almost skeleton hands.

"I can't. I think you can't die that fast, you know. You don't deserve it." Beca said smugly. "I told you this would happen. I told you to let go of what's mine. I told you to obey me but you got worsen, my friend." Beca said and threw his head to the floor. It made faint contact but it's enough to hurt him. She turned around and looked at the people surround her. "Feed him for next week, straight 3 days. Gave him everything he wants to eat to gain some weight then after... try 2000 bolts electrocution. If he's still alive, try 2500 bolts but if he's try 3000 to 4000 bolts. Let him die in heart attack or some brain dead. I don't need him anymore. Lilly and CR will handle this-

"What? That's my job!" Emily sudden burst out, Beca raised her brows to her that made her realize what she did. "Fine."

"Good." Beca smiled. "Tomorrow has so many events. Morning Repertory Club that will going to end the play 'As You Like It' Act IV and V. That night will be Basketball and Football Team Finals and the big event, Fashion Show."

"There's no DJing at the ground that time. Luke will be partaking the DJ in the Fashion Show so you're free Mistress." Cynthia Rose said. "I'll be one of the commentators in the basketball event with Fat Amy. It'll live so."

"I'll be watching the fashion show." Beca blurted. "So I'll be watching Em, Jessica and Chloe's show." Then she turned to Peter with a teasing smile. "Did you heard that Pete? I'll be watching my girlfriend. My beautiful sexy girlfriend and soon to be wife." She smiled mischievously and stood up. "Enough with staring at him, tie him up and let's go outside. Cynthia Rose get the cctv footage in the 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th floor stairs then the 7th floor north wing." She said because Ashley assumed that Joanna fell from north wing 7th floor, near the staircase based on what her body position in the ground floor. "Let's investigate the earlier cases. I think we'll get some clues there of what really happened. I have a feeling that Joanna didn't suicide."

After a while of waiting to Cynthia Rose, she came with a USB in hand. They were in the green room where everyone was sitting in the couch except Aubrey. She handed it to Aubrey and the latter insert it to her laptop that was connected to her spare computer. While Aubrey's fixing her computer, Beca spoke.

"How does it happened?" She asked, intently looking at Ashley who immediately rausrd an eyebrow to her. "That verse, how did you get it."

Ashley smiled. "The 3 paragraph poem has a repeating J in the first word of 1st line in the 3 paragraphs. O in the 2nd word of 2nd lines and B in the 3rd word of 3rd lines. It will end up the book of Job, the good man who suffered total disaster like the both them but unlike Job, they didn't survive. The numbers were obviously saying the number of the words like 16 take, 8 hot, 4 if, 35 relationship, 39 thing, 13 you, that will make a word THIRTY if you take the first letter of the words." She showed me her small notebook.

16 - Take

8 - Hot

4 - If

35 - Relationship

39 - Thing

13 - You

16 - Take

56 - Holding

35 - Relationship

19 - Everything

32 - Everything

39 - Thing

64 - Happier

35 - Relationship

45 - Eat

47- Ever

THIRTYTHREETHREE

30 3 3

33 3

"33 verse 3." I mumbled.

"Right. I'm just too slow not to get it that fast." Ashley said.

"69 words. Clever suicidal note." Emily mumbled behind me.

"Unfortunately, it's not her work, it's from the intruder that love psychotic games."

Few moment later, Aubrey aired the cctv footage and showed it to the rest of the girls.

There was a grid view of the cctvs before 11 pm, before Meca's body was discovered.

* * *

22:48 — Joanna and that Angela was walking from the 7th floor's stairs down to 2nd floor. They were constantly laughing and teasing each other.

22:59 — Joanna entered the room but Angela wasn't. They told each other goodbyes by waving hands and Joanna shut the door close. Angela walked away.

23:03 — Joanna opened the door and immediately called for her. She has a hurried face.

23:05 — Angela heard it from the stairs going 3rd floor and she stopped from walking. She looked at the cctv and run downstair to Joanna's dorm. Few people who's walking to the 2nd floor too walked in front of their dorm.

23:17 — the police came along with the campus security. Some students came to gossip.

23:29 — Ashley came inside.

23:37 — Ashley came out.

23:54 — Beca, Amy and Ashley came.

00:12 — Angela came out.

00:29 — Meca's parents came.

00:31 — Joanna came out. Running out of the people with barefoot. She stopped running in the middle of the stairs in the 4th floor, sat there lazily and cry.

00:37 — She stood up after crying and walked lazily upstairs, then cried again until she reached 7th floor.

00:45 — She leaned and slide her back in the 4th feet glass wall to sit. She stayed there crying and sobbing her lungs out.

00:48 — a blonde girl came and approached Joanna. Her back in front of the cctv. Joanna looked up on her and saw the woman. The blonde girl kneel in front of her. Joanna talked to her. The girl cup Joanna's face. It looks like they were going to kiss but suddenly Joanna's eyes shut open and fell to the floor. Her neck was broken. The girl carried Joanna up in a bridal style and abruptly fell her to the ground floor.

* * *

Beca frowned at the footage. The phone calls and messages really not happened. She's already dead that time. "A blonde girl?"

"Her body looks like Chloe's." Flo blurted.

"It wasn't her. Jessica was with her the whole time." Beca exclaimed as if proving she's always right.

"Why we're always pointing on Chloe?" Ashley interfered. Beca gave her an appreciation look.

"So you're saying we must not doubt the innocent trash Beca picked up from the garbage can?" Aubrey said in full mockery. "She's very overused by Tom, Beca."

Beca tried herself to calm and stood up from her seat. She smiled playfully at Aubrey with a hint of disgust. "You're just also a piece of trash Aubrey. You just have the brain but I got the power so if you have no plans in shutting your fucking mouth, you can get out and fix your ass up. I'm not up with an argument with you." She sat again and intently looked at Aubrey who was just smirking. "You know what? I'm thinking why you're not helping us in this cases? Like if I don't ask you to help, you won't help. Anyway, you're blonde. You're skinny.. and you're tall. I doubt you."

Everyone looked at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm always around if that something happened. Do you think I'm the girl in the video? Like I can do teleportation? C'mon." Aubrey smirked.

"See? Like Chloe! She can't do anything that fast so don't shit around and pin point Chloe for everything that happened. From now on, no one has a permission to insult her especially you Posen, or you'll be dead." Beca warned.

"Can we be serious for once? We're like kids here! The intruder was not in this cirle. We must investigate those people who wants to get in." Ashley exclaimed.

"Like Stacie." Emily blurted out.

"Okay. Let's stop this bullshit. Did you guys realized that after we discuss bullshits we're not getting any?! So stop!" Beca exclaimed in full annoyance. "You CR, know the dorm number of that Angela."

"Huh? I thought you know her?"

"What? Who is she?"

"She's one of the Unlucky 13. Jessica's import because Angela is her current Club vice president and one of the type B." Cynthia Rose said, Beca mouthed an o after that. "I think she's from 7th floor too that maybe Joanna was going to. They were friends so that's possible, right?"

"Alright. I'm going to interrogate Meca's friends and classmates if they had any idea of who's Lawrence." Ashley exclaimed. "And if it's true that Meca was with him after the incident."

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I woke up with someone knocking on my door. I hissed and put a pillow on top of my head to cover the annoying noise but unfortunately it didn't stop so I sat up and shouted, "God! It's too fucking early!" I scratched my eyes and stood up lazily. I walked towards the door and opened it.

Then suddenly a body engulfed my body and at the same time a smell of perfume that I knew who was using. She pulled back and smiled at me that lighten up my mood. Well, not really unfortunate.

"Hey baby! Why too early?" I asked as I let her go and closed the door. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"We have rehearsals later so maybe being here this early wil be pretty great for my girlfriend." She smiled and laid on my bed. I crawled on top of her and gave her a quick peck. I continued to crawl beside her. I put my elbow on the bed and stomach flat on it.

"So.. what's up?"

"I missed this room so maybe sneaking this early is justifying." Chloe mumbled. She's wearing a sleeveless zip up hoodie and sweatpants. "I have something to ask you.."

I became nervous at her change of demeanor. "What is it?"

"Why I have to get outta here? Tell me the truth please." Chloe asked.

"Uhm.. Chloe I think I already told you that it's dangerous to be here with me.."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Huh?"

"You told me that there's so many cameras here but you never told me-

"That's it. That's why it's dangerous here because of the Genesis."

"Lately, there's killing here in the University and the famous detective can solve it? Why? Who are they?" Chloe sat up so I sat beside in front of her.

"They are the mad scientist who loves money. They make dangerous drugs to sell and kill people. Especially to turn down the Mafia I'm in." I explained while looking at her. She's playing her fingers.

"Because of Jade's death?"

"Because they don't want me to be happy. You know what? Let's move on and feed me." I winked. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"But why there's no improvement in the cases? I got a news that there's two victims yesterday.."

"Chloe.."

"Why don't we find Tom?"

"You know where Tom is?"

"I know where's his apartment but... I forgot that he already graduated so maybe he already moved out."

"Did he ever brought you to their HQ?"

"No.. He never mention it to me before but I can identify his circle of friends. They usually went to Tom's apartment and asked me to leave for a while."

"Oh. That will help.. do you think they do drugs?"

"Yes. One time, they asked me to blow once but Tom doesn't want me to." She shyly said and.. blushed?

"He's concern, wasn't he?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She become more red. "Why the hell are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" She defensively widen her eyes to me.

"Whoa. Don't shout. You're too obvious." I cooed. I stood up and went to the kitchen to get some fresh milk.

"Hey, you're so jealous." Chloe said amorously.

"You're so jealous." I imitated. "I'm not jealous even an inch to him." I said and leaned my back on the edge of the table as I drink my milk. I stared at her who's already sitting on the edge of the bed. I can see her through here by the wide open door. It was still dark outside and I still felt a little bit sleepy because of the late night sleep earlier. Chloe raised her eyebrows to me and let out a clever smile. "I know that smile."

"Really?" Chloe purred exactly I yawned.

"I'm still sleepy Chlo."

"I didn't say anything.."

"Alright.. then stop that face."

"I'm not doing anything!" She defensively threw her hands in the air and laughed. "You're so coward. Can you come here now?" She whined. I chuckles and put my milk in the kitchen table to freely walk towards her. I laid beside her, hands under my head.

"Good luck for later."

"Thanks." She turned around and laid her head on my stomach. "Is it appropriate if you come later in my dressing room?"

"Of course, I'll go there later to watch you." I said while gently stroking her hair. "Anyway, why it's so early for rehearsal?"

"Line ups, stage rehearsal, dress rehearsal, shoes rehearsal, everything that we can rehearse later will happen. Do you think there's a camera?"

"I don't think so. Basketball and football is but the fashion show, I don't know. It was a showcasing so maybe, just maybe cameras are there but not a TV live. And I won't let you be discovered." I said, she just giggled.

"And what if I won as a face of this university?"

"You want that?" I asked. She abruptly moved beside me, elbow and stomach flat on the bed.

"You will do that, don't you?"

"Of course, if you just want. I can buy those judgemental people." I said with a smug face. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh no, I won't cheat. We better cheat if that's world's or universal pageant." I just nodded as we both giggled.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the question will be mathematical equation." I winked and she just laughed.

"First time in history," She grinned while daydreaming. "A redheaded girl won a pageant by answering how many minutes is it until six o'clock if fifty minutes ago it was four times as many minutes past three o'clock or by expressing 10,000 as a product of two factors without zeros as digits. That's so easy as heaven."

"Oh no. You'll win for sure." I sternly said after a few giggles. "But I won't allow you though. I'm too possessive to show the universe what's my eyes could see to you. You know." I ran my finger on her right arm. She smirked at the touch. "I really love your arms."

"I really love your nose." She ran her finger on the line of my nose and I attempted to bite it but she immediately pulled it awah from me.

"I love your eyes, your hair, your lips.. your.. you're so perfect." I mumbled. "Why did you love me again?"

"Because you're... perfectionist?" She giggled.

"I'm not perfectionist." I pleaded. "I also love your scar! Your piggy attitude-

"Piggy what?" She scowled. I laughed.

"I love you." I was about to kiss her when she pulled back at me. Avoiding my kiss.

"So I'm like a pig huh?"

"It's just when you're eating!" I defended.

"So, I'm right! Well, I can defend myself with that. First of all, you're not letting me eat a right amount of food in the morning so in lunch time, I can't help but to eat so much. Duh." She rolled her eyes on me.

"Yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically. "And you're still that damn hot!" I recoiled, hoping she take it. Soon, she rolled her eyes at me, hiding her smile.

"Whatever." She was about to get up when I pulled her down again and hugged her tight in her waist. "Let me go!"

"No!" I exclaimed and began to tickle her. At first she suppressing her giggles but when I moved on top of her she started to laugh endlessly.

"S-stahp! You bitch! Hahahahahaha! I said stop!" I giggled as she gripped on my top to try push me hard.

"Say you're not mad at me!" I laughed.

"Noooo! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Ah." I pinned her hands on the bed. She panted while continue laughing. "You want to read an article that someone died by tickling?"

"I think so." She challenged. We started a staring battle but when she blinked so many times to mock me, I smirked and do fart noises on her armpit. She squeal loudly and squirmed. "Becaaaaa stooppp! Hahahahahahaha! Mercy!"

I stopped as I heard the magic word. She was still laughing hard, sweat on her forehead. "Mercy what?"

"Mercy on me please." She tried her best to pout while panting. She's so cute. I rolled my eyes to hide my smile.

"Say you're not mad at me." I said as she tried to release herself from me.

"Babe! That's my armpit for God's sake." She pouted again.

"So?" I pleaded.

She suddenly grin. "Not there please."

I looked at her incredulously. "So where do you want Mistress?"

"Hmm." She acted like thinking and then a look like there's a light bulb on her head. "What do you think about.. down there?" She wagged her eyebrows with a mischievous smile.

"You're really a smart pervert Mistress." I said with a British accent. Then dive on her armpit again. She's laughing so hard as she squirm occasionally, hoping she could move me out of her.

"Heeeeeellppp! Someone's hahaha raping me here hahahahahahaha! Stooop!" She laughed. I pulled back and grinned.

"Raping you huh?"

"Well, you're raping my armpit." She laughed. I just look at her laugh, she's so pretty.. and hot at the same time because her shirt move upward, showing her firm stomach. "Oh yes." She mockingly moan. "You can touch that, seriously talking here." She winked.

"Could you stop seducing me?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"No." She said, her tongue out then smirked. "Could you just kiss me?"

I smirked. "Say you're not mad-

"No." She said, still smirking. "You can kiss me even I'm mad, duh." She said nonchalantly. "That will be better or ease my madness to you."

"It's really clever, Beale."

"You'll give in soon, Mitchell."

"It take clothes to give in, Beale." I smirked.

"Oh. What if I told you... I'm not wearing anything under those sweatpants?" She smirked.

Oh god.

"Shut up. I'm just joking." I scowled.

"I'm not joking though." She said nonchalantly. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from biting my lips.

"So you're going to a rehearsal with so many stranger without underwear?" I cooed. Still she has a flustered look.

"I will only wear underwear if.. you know." She seductively smiled. "Milk me."

Oh my god.

"Why so horny?"

"Well, the way you grip on my wrist and sit on top of me say it all." She moaned and that's it. My grip on her loosened and unconsciously traveled my hands on her side for me to receive a satisfying moan from her. "Better." She said, closing her eyes completely.

I massage her side, her shirt going higher, to watch her bit her lips to suppress her moans that attempts to come out from her mouth. "Kiss me." I trailed off.

She opened her stern eyes and moved her arms to lift herself up by her elbow on the bed. "Come here baby."

Her eyes darkened as I slowly lean on her. Faces inches apart. Smooth skin under my hands, I moved my one hand higher to her back to pull her closer to me. She leaned and kiss me. It was just a soft, passionate kiss but I felt my hands moved to unclasp her bra. She moaned because of that. I moved my other hand higher to her breast.

"Damn, your hands are so cold." She moaned as she back her head at the contact. I gently knead her breast, nipple between my fingers. "That'll better. Pinch it- oh god." She's really vocal guys. I kissed her neck as I pulled her in a sitting position. Now I'm straddling at her. Suddenly I felt her hands draped on my shoulder. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I purred then nibble her ear.

We immediately pulled away on each other as we heard banging on the door.

"Damn! What's that?!" I yelled out. I let go of Chloe's breast. Same as her, she let go of me as she hissed and buckle up her bra.

"I hate this." Chloe hissed. I just chuckled. I took my gun with steel pellets as a bullet inside my drawer and slowly walk towards the door which still has a banging sound from the outside.

"Stay there. Take a knife in the kitchen if something stupid happened." I whispered as I got in front of my door. I slowly held the doorknob, suddenly the banging stopped that made me look at Chloe who's bra was on my bed now while she's holding a knife, hiding her body inside the kitchen.

I immediately opened the door and expertly aim the gun straight in front of it, sensing that there must be a person there but there's no one. I bit my lips as I step back and moved from left to right to search for someone from afar, hoping to see that person running away few feet from my door but there's no one.

 _Impossible._

I remembered something and immediately ran outside, sensing there's someone behind my walls but there's nothing!

"What the hell?" I mumbled, still pointing the gun at none particular. I looked around the area. There was a near staircase at the left side, going 2nd floor west and north. I looked up and saw nothing but a terrifying peaceful dorm. Probably they went there.

Tss.

I walked inside the room and locked the door. I hissed as I saw Chloe's bra on my bed. I put the gun inside my drawer and felt Chloe walked towards the bed.

"What's that?" Chloe wondered.

"Probably the coward shits." I hissed and let my back fell to the bed. "Why they could just show up to me and we have some body to body fight?"

"Probably because they are shits." Chloe smiled. "It's still 4 am babe, we can still have some sleep?" She paused. "And ignore the shit."

"Sure." I said and pulled her beside me. She snuggled on my chest and we just hugged each other, legs intertwined. "I'm really thankful that my stress reliever was here with me."

"You know I can do better than that." She whispered while smile, enjoying my embrace. I pulled the blanket over us.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood now." I cooed as I pulled her even closer.

"No. What I'm saying is, I'm not just a knife handler, I can also be a gun handler."

"Oh really?" I chuckled. "What kind of gun is that? A loaded gun? A gun that shot some mind blowing feelings?"

She playfully patted my side. "Asshole." She scowled. "That's not a gun, it's a sword- I mean, I'm serious here! Can you be serious?"

"Okay, relax." I giggled. "Everyone can hold a gun baby." I told her that made her pulled back to see me face to face. "It's like just whom you will pull the trigger. Or I can say, you can shoot someone like kill them?"

"If necessary, y-yes. Of course, why not. But if not I can just injured them." She pleaded.

"They could kill you if you let them live.." I retorted.

"It's just possibility." She rolled her eyes. "Why? Did you know how to shoot someone?"

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Did you kill?" She curiously asked.

"I can kill. More than that."

"Oh." She reacted and slowly snuggled on my chest again. "Did you kill Peter?" She whispered.

"No. Why?"

"He's missing for I think a month now and no one was searching for him, it made me think that you possibly kill him already by how you said it to me before."

"I'm sorry, Chloe but he deserve it." I absentmindedly apologized. She gently squeezed my side.

"Do you really kill.. people?"

"I kill inequitable beings."

"It was your work, right?"

"What?"

"I saw one of your suitcases before. It has different kinds of surgical instruments like scalpels, lancets, drill bits, rasps, trocars, ligasure, harmonic scalpel, surgical scissors, rongeurs and so forth. You're not taking up meds. You're taking up music. It was like you're some sort of experimental surgeon."

I chuckled. "Actually I can be a surgeon. I am the mafia surgeon but that's a secret. I can also be a mad surgeon. I can Identify where's your most fatal blows or cranial nerves and kill you for a sec. I stitch people dramatically. Stitch their faces, their skin. I damn fancy that."

"You are really telling me you're a psychotic bitch baby." She whined.

"But of course I love you so I stopped that craziness." I enthusiastically said while running my fingers on her back.

"Did you- what?"

"I stopped it, okay? Even that's one of my special ability. I'm not totally a psycho but sometimes I am, especially those who doesn't deserve any of my good traits. Amy is our healer these days."

"Wow. That was sweet." She kissed me quickly. "I also have special ability!" She said in enthusiasm like I didn't even scare her a little. Oh thank god.

"What is it?"

"I can do _hypnotizing_." She winked.

Wow. Hypnotizing?

"Really?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah. I can use my cleavage to hypnotize people." She laughed. I just dramatically sigh in hope of she can really do that. "I can also do my masteral puppy dog eyes and most sincere pout if I needed."

"That's effective actually." I joked but half meant. I mentally laughed at the thought.

"I can make a _muscular military soldier_ stutter by just biting my own lips." She purred sexily.

"Please remind me why our conversation always end up so sensual and Rated M?"

"Well, you're with the most hottest person in town so."

"So humble." I sarcastically said. She just giggled.

It was silence for a couple of moments and feeling her breathing over my chest makes me think she's already asleep.

"Why you're not scared of me.." I mumbled. She slowly moved closer to me and spoke..

"I will not and will never be."

* * *

I woke up with the morning light shining through the slight parting in the curtains, soft arms around my waist which definitely from my beautiful sleeping girlfriend behind me. I carefully moved it away and turned onto my back to face the love of my life sleeping with eye shut close and a slightly parted lips.

I smiled at the way she breathe out. I stared at her for a while until she moved a little, face frowning but eyes still close, hands searching for something and it landed on my waist. I chuckled as she pulled me closer to her with an annoy face.

I placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips because of her cuteness but she didn't moved, no planning on waking up so I began peppering her cheek down to her neck with light kisses. I let out a muffled 'morning' between kissing her neck. She let out a sleepily hum and tangled her fingers on my hair, bringing my face closer to hers with a lazy smile then softly kissed me on my lips.

"I really love seeing your face first thing in the morning." I mumbled once we parted.

"That's what my face suppose to be sometimes." Chloe joked as she sat up, gently scratching her eyes to clear her view. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning." I said as I sat up beside her.

"Too early.."

"What time is your rehearsal?"

"3 more hours." She smiled and gave me a quick peck before getting to her feet and stretching her back, causing her jacket to ride up slightly. I can't help but to quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I think we should take your time with a little warm up in bed? What do you think?" I whispered on her ear. Hands wandering on her abdomen.

"Well, I read an article saying it's really great to start a day with some cardio in bed."

"You really love reading knowledgeable articles about being so healthy in bed huh?" I teased, she just turned around and chuckled.

"Of course. Not just in bed, also in bathrooms, behind walls, at the back of the car, under trees like everywhere you want it." She seductively whispered, cupping my face with her hands. My hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to me.

"Dammit, we're in our dirty conversation again."


	19. Chapter 18: Esoteric

**# CHAPTER 18**

 **Chloe's POV**

I got to the roof top—after wishing time would never end with my Beca—with my photographer who was leading the way for me. This is where the event will going to happen. Enough for 1000 important students that I only knew that exists a while ago, which means Type A and B popularity scale, people that had a dorm in 1st, 2nd floor and those who was alone in their dorm or allowed not to take a dorm here.

I really don't know how does it happened, it wasn't mention in the orientation or maybe I'm not listening to well at the boring speeches. I only knew that I'm in Barden by some fortune like half percent scholarship that brought me here. I never even knew or expected that I'm hooking up with the owner of this amazing elite university or even liking the mafia mistress with extra appendage or even loving a slightly psychopath who kill bad people with her bare hands or a girl named Beca Mitchell with a very complicated life I am with now. That I'm wishing I always waking up with. Hoping I marry someday.

Some men in yellow uniform was fixing the stage or maybe I will call runway or catwalk or ramp that has a pentagon shape, on the middle of it was a whole for the band. Some are rearranging the comfortable chairs and tables for the audience and some are fixing the area where 10 VIP who will the judge us will sit, the lightnings, speakers, some camera stands and huge LCDs on each sides. Technical team behind the judges.

I saw Emily and her team on stage, taking a professional walk on the first line of the pentagon from the left. She's taking all of this seriously like she's born not to be second or third but first.

Well, all of the models here are Type A and B. Specially picked up by the professional photographers who constantly take a photo with the students they like without permission, who says it's not rude at all unless you've been shot by your ass or vomiting or any embarrassment that was possibly happens in our lives.

I never thought I'm Type A at all and when I asked them how I became Type A, they said that the President was eyeing on me after that "President" picked me personally for the Unlucky 13 that made my scale up from nothing to something. Maybe that's why I'm picked up by the Head Photographer. Which was Beca's plan for me to catch up some respect from some students which was very effective because my classmates never treated me bad after.

Emily was Type A because she gave the biggest donation here in Barden, full packed with the news that she's so smart as hell even she's just a freshman.

Jessica who was also a Type A because she's a Judo President, Judo division and national representative. Had a consecutive championship winner that really made the university more famous.

Stacie who was a Type B because of her smart mind and being the muse of the university.

I didn't know what Beca's type but I know, _I'm her type._

 **Period.**

Seriously, I think she's also Type A? I never asked her because I only knew it an hour ago after I leave her dorm. She's leaving in the first floor, alone so maybe she's Type A?

I didn't notice that we're in the backstage now with a lot of people in the hallway. We entered one of the rooms and I saw my team smiling at me.

"Hey Ms Beale. We're very excited to have your rehearsal but before that we'll gonna have some discussion first then show you what you're going to wear." The assistant designer brought by Nikki named Taylor Staulger.

"Okay?" I hesitantly agree with a frowned when I sat up on my designated chair with my surname.

"In a typical fashion show like this, models like you will going to walk the catwalk, dressed in the clothing created by us. The clothing is illuminated on the runway by the lightings surrounded that pentagon ramp. Every 15 seconds, each model will start a 50 meter walk in the pentagon runway then change for another given categorize outfit. You'll probably will be seen by everyone by that of course. And you have 13 types of clothes to walk in. Every little detail of you must be perfect so here we are." She explained expertly.

"Those given categorize outfits are corporate attire, camouflage, winter outfit, long dress, black and white clothes, OOTD remarks, American native, flowery designs, stripes, July 4 outfit, a robe and of course _two piece_."

Two.. _piece._

 _Two piece?_

 _TWO PIECE?!_

"Wait. What? A two piece?" I skeptically asked. Why I had an often almost naked situation? I feel so harassed in this plot.

 _[A/N: sorry but I love you so much. *grin*]_

"Yes. Why?" Nikki asked back. I shook my head as a response.

"I think I'm not ready for those." I said that made all of them chuckled.

"You can use a transparent robe as blind." Taylor suggested.

"Really? Transparent?" I deadpanned.

"You'll just show your figure and shape, that's it. No one will touch you." Maxene blurted while fixing the lens of her cameras.

"I can check your body if you have scars or any marks?" Ingrid suggested.

"I think she's just not confident?" Nikki said.

" I don't have any marks, I'm just... yes. Not confident. This is my first time to wear a two piece in front of so many people and it's intimidating as hell."

"Look, you're not the only one walking in the runway. After your 15 seconds walk, there's someone will go out then a next so eyes will not just stare at you.. unless you're really an eye catcher." Ingrid explained. She has a point. I discreetly ran my hand on my stomach, no belly. "Anyway, did you shave?"

 _Oh my god._

Well, I shave last night because... I'm walking on Beca's door?

I felt a burning sensation on my face. "Uhm, of course. I shave 5 times a month."

"That's rough of you. It's like you shave for someone." Maxene chuckled. They laughed.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go back to it." I cut off.

Chloe: babeeeeee :'(

Beca: hey. what happened?

Chloe: I don't wanna be a model anymore :'(

Beca: why? did something happened?

Chloe: not yet :((

Beca: eh? then why baby's sad?

Chloe: I'm gonna wear a swimsuit later! two piece rather T^T

Beca: well, i think that's exciting

Chloe: I'm serious!

Beca: you're gorgeous as hell babe you can do that

Chloe: what if I messed up? what if the suit ripped? or had a wardrobe malfunction?

Beca: unless you're hulk who ripped whatever he's wearing

Chloe: babeeeeee I'm damn nervous :'((

Beca: don't be :) you'll be alright.

Beca: god. I'm so excited to see you later. I'm gonna be your number one fan ;)

Chloe: you should show up later

Beca: of course! I'll shout, go baby red! go baby red! Haha

Chloe: you're such a dork haha

Beca: or maybe go sexy red!

Chloe: that's embarrassing babe

Beca: at least I did the duty of being a girlfriend to you ;)

Chloe: you love me ;)

Beca: of course! anyway, where are you at lunch?

Chloe: here. they said I must be here the whole time.

Beca: ok. I'll bring you a food.

Chloe: I think you can't. they don't allow visitors or not part of the production.

Beca: well, I'm the owner so I can ;)

Chloe: you can't say that.

Beca: just kidding. I'm part of the production!

Chloe: don't tell me you're one of the speakers?

Beca: noooo I'm one of the marshals :) so I can walk wherever I want ;)

Chloe: that's wow. you're so little to be one of them pfft

Beca: I change my mind, I'm not going tsk

Chloe: babe! I'm just kidding! you're so big and scary you know!

Beca: tss shut up

Chloe: hahahahahahahahahaha

Chloe: ok

Chloe: hahahahahahahaha omg hahahahahaha

Beca: stoooooooph

Chloe: god you're so cute in some camouflage pants :D xD

Beca: you'll be dead later

Chloe: babeeee no! I'm sorry! pfft forgive me!

Beca: shut uppp

Chloe: I love youuu

Beca: tss

Chloe: you don't love me anymore :'(

"Sad face huh? I can hear your giggles through your texts." A familiar voice from the back sobered me up from giggling. I turned around and saw Beca with her shoulder bag.

"You cameee!" I enthusiastically jumped on her and hugged her tightly while giggling. She just rolled her eyes as I kissed her both cheeks.

"Here's your grassy food, my lady." Beca handed me a lunch box as I pulled back on her with a grin.

"I really deserve a grass from someone who almost called herself horse when I ride her." I teased and a sudden giggle escaped on my mouth. I was about to grab the lunch box when she pulled it back out of my reach. I stopped from giggling.

"I really change my mind. Bye." She was about to turn her back when I gently pulled her arm towards me.

"It's roof top, I don't want you to get tired." I said with a very sincere voice. Trying my hardest to suppress my laugh. I pulled her to sit beside me. "Share with me." I offered as I open the lunch box.

"Share everything with me babe but never with your favorite steamy.. tasteless green leaves from veggie farm with.. what is this? A gravy?" Beca rambled, shaking her head like it's really a bad idea.

I took the fork in the case and took some before aiming it to her mouth. "Try some, you'll even forget your existence after tasting it."

"Like you're saying I'm gonna die after." Beca scoffed. "No Chloe. I better eat taco in morning, lunch and dinner than tasting a food with no taste at all."

"Even I use my pout?" I asked with super magical pout.

She turned around. "That's so powerful. I won't stare." She giggled.

"Fine." I lazily concede as I turned my back on her too then started to eat. I eat my food while staring at some models who's also eating their dietary food and drinks with no calories and fat.

"Anyway, tonight is the night that we'll go to Japan, right?" I asked without looking at her.

"Yup. We'll gonna go first at my hotel and proceed to the rooftop where the plane parked." Beca whispered, sounds sleepy. I looked at her, she's leaning on the table with forearms on her forehead.

"You okay?"

"I just felt sleepy." She yawned.

"Eh? Go to sleep kiddo."

"Kiddo? You're just 3 years older." Beca suddenly looked up on me.

"Exactly." I nodded playfully.

"Whatever. I still call you baby and not mom." Beca scoffed with a sarcastic smile, eyes closed.

"I felt so pedophile right now." I said, she playfully bumped my knees with hers and we both giggle. "Anyway, where Aubrey's studying? She's not often here."

"She's already graduate two years ago." Beca answered. "Same with your major."

"And she's great with computer?"

"She's great with that thing since we were kids." Beca replied nonchalantly. "Do you ever know how to work with portals?"

"Portal?"

"Dark net, like that." I look skeptically at her. "Uh. Forget it. Computer thing. Business place for a mafia thing, you know." I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously, forget it."

"I'm curious.." I mumbled that she probably heard because she groaned.

"Don't be." She replied with slight shaking head. "How's Billie the dog? Did she still had food?"

"Yeah, Jessica bought her."

"Good. Anyway, about her. Do you ever notice something wrong about her?" She asked quietly.

Did I? I constantly seeing her checking her phone, frustrated while pacing our room and..

Her hair gets curly.

"Hmm. Was her hair really curly?"

Beca groaned. "Yeah. Anything else?"

"Hmm. I think she's not sleeping ever since I moved in with her. She take a nap but sleeping, no. But she still look fresh and blooming even she's frustrated sometimes."

"Nothing new about that. Anything?" Beca casually said.

"Is she had OCD? She's very neat in everything. I never had a chance of cleaning our apartment. Even doing dishes."

"She doesn't have any. I think it's just her habit. Anything else?" Beca asked with expectant voice. I furrowed my eyebrows to her.

"Wait. Why?" Chloe paused. "Is there anything that must be wrong?"

"Nah. Just asking. I know she's just doing her job." Beca replied lazily.

"Job?"

"Of securing you." Beca deadpanned.

After I ate everything Beca brought me, we've said goodbyes at each other before departing. She said she's going to sleep for couple of hours and prepared for going here again, to be a little marshal.

Pfft.

Okay. So I went to my dressing room and started to look at what's on my closet. They told me, the more daring I am, the more attention I got so they gave we 3 options. Actually, 3 types of option. Like, not-so-daring, semi-daring, super-daring. Good idea.

Isn't it?

I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at myself. My face looks so fresh, my skin was tanned and smooth, no sign of disliking. My light make up still suits my skin.

Why I felt unsatisfied?

Oh no. Not now, self.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Stacie gasped as Aubrey's fingers dig the skin on Stacie's waist as they share a heated kiss on each others' lips. Stacie's hands on the blondie's neck, pulling her possibly closer to deepen the kiss. They were making out in one of the empty classrooms in the Technology Department where they decided to meet up, with Stacie's suggestion.

Even she won't admit to herself, Aubrey's touch was making her melt in anyway that weakens her, like she will do anything to give into the blondie.

Aubrey gasped loudly as Stacie spun her around and pushed her hard in the wall, continuing on kissing her jaw down to her neck. Aubrey rolled her eyes back in anticipation as Stacie's hands wandered on her torso, breathes trailing off to her neck.

Before Stacie's hand go south, with all of Aubrey's strength, she grabbed the taller brunette's wrist to stop the urge of wanting more. She doesn't want to break her own rule so she better be conscious of what's happening but Stacie doesn't cease her action on her neck, nipping and sucking on it carelessly. Aubrey moaned when Stacie took a light bite on her ear and forcefully went back on kissing her. Stacie was like uncontrollably right now. The desire of wanting to touch the other woman right now is so strong knowing she wasn't restrain anymore unlike the other day she was with the blondie, her strong desire was not enough for her to force her hand to go further south unless Aubrey loosen the grip on her wrist, allowing her with willingness to be touch.

But Aubrey of course, wants to stop her before her own mind betray her, and let herself dive on the sea of lust the brunette giving her.

"Stace.. stop." Aubrey managed to speak between Stacie's kisses, hands pushing the brunette's arms away from her body. Stacie finally looked at her in awe, her previous green eyes still darken by lust.

"Why? Did I hurt you?" Stacie asked with a hint of disappointment, sadness and lust in her husky voice, eyes landing on the blondie's tempting lips. Aubrey can't help but to bite her lips in guilt of stopping the moment her love wanted for so long. She saw it through the struggle of wanting Emily back on her, the lustful stares, the desperation. She really doesn't love her, Aubrey knew it. Emily was just a pure giver that she likes, that she wants, that she needs. It's really hard to forget someone who saves you from heartache, and that's what Aubrey called desperation.

So right now, she set up a rule that she will not going to touch her nor allowing the brunette to touch her. She doesn't want to repeat what happened between Emily and her, she doesn't want to be a rebound. She does want to be loved by the love of her life. No lust involve unless Stacie finally knew everything she needs to know about herself.

"No but- Jesus!" Aubrey gasped again as Stacie trailed off kisses her neck again. Her eyes shut closed but managed to push Stacie again with a little exert of force that made Stacie step backward with a shock look on her. Aubrey widen her eyes too as she look at the surprise brunette. "No. No. I'm sorry." Aubrey frantically pulled Stacie and kissed her lips. "I didn't mean that. Sorry."

Stacie just smiled and sighed before leaving a peck of kiss on the other woman's lips. "It's okay. I understand. Sorry too, I missed you so much that I can't stop myself from wanting you." Stacie sincerely apologized.

"Awe. I missed you too." Aubrey retorted with a genuine smile. "You don't know how many times I restraint myself from kissing you."

They shared a short passionate kiss before Stacie decided to sit on one of the table, sighing to hide the frustrations as she watched Aubrey walk sexily beneath the bookshelves. Both trying to suppress their feelings of wanting each other. Stacie shake off the sexy thought of Aubrey as she remember it's time to talk to her of what she knew about this past few days, so she spoke.

"About my parents.." She started while eyes down on her hands. Aubrey didn't gave a look but she knew she's listening. "I took a quick investigation- I know it's not right to doubt them but.. what's the meaning of _benefit of the doubt?_ "

.

 _Stacie and her dad left alone on the living room, her dad laughing so hard as they watch TV while eating chips but Stacie's mind was off the reality while sitting comfortably on the couch, eyes staring blankly at the TV screen. She was thinking about the blondie who caught to be now her weakness. Wanted to prove something the blondie was wrong about giving her childhood memory, that her parents told her otherwise._

 _"Stacie? Is there something wrong?" Her dad asked her curiously as he observed her daughter's oddity. Stacie slightly flinch at the voice and abruptly look at where it came from. She saw her dad with raising eyebrows on her, feet on the coffee table while chips on hand._

 _"No dad. I'm just thinking of something." Stacie blurted, adjusting her back on the couch comfortably. "Where are we staying before?"_

 _Her dad's face turns to frown in a matter of second but changed into solemn as he intended to ask, "Why did you ask?"_

 _Stacie almost panic but immediately found a relevant reason for asking it. "School stuff. History. My professor asked everyone to share what's our childhood be like before we even become a senior next semester." She rambled and fake enthusiasm while moving her hand as she explains, that was her habit of trying to say something rush. Her father doesn't notice that._

 _"We're living in Florida. You don't remember?" Her father instantly asked._

 _"I forgot about it, dad. It's still blurred to me ever since." She stated. It was true. Her childhood memory was blurted. She didn't even remember anything about her celebrating her 7th year of existence. She didn't even remember her childhood friends. She just remember a complete blurred memory of her running around somewhere bright and green while someone with a figure of a girl watching her from the bench she was sitting. That's it. Nothing else clear._

 _"Well, ask your mom tomorrow, she's with you all the time. Carefully handling you not fall on anything hard or being bitten by mosquito but when I got home one day, I saw you with bleeding knees from running outside and she just said to me that she took a nap with you and she didn't noticed you woke up." He genuinely giggled at the memory. Stacie saw it amusing and unbelievable at the same time. She doesn't know if it's true or not but seeing her father's giggles, it tells her it was true._

 _._

"So? What did you get there?" Aubrey asked with full of interest. But instead of answering it Stacie asked too.

"Where's the place you were saying I am with you?" Stacie deadpanned. Aubrey drew an impish smile of her face as she look at the girl who almost beg her to touch her few minutes ago. Fast transition from a horny persona to a perky one.

 _Aphrodite._

"It's really comfortable to talk this far, you know." Aubrey grinned more like a mock on their previous situation.

"Not time for that, Aubrey." Stacie retorted.

"Okay. Fine. We're living in a mansion that looks like a tower but less than a castle before in Florida." Aubrey trails off. Sitting on one of the chairs with cross legs. "What else, ma'am?" Stacie shrugged at the name, and thinks of something more like how she will go deeper on asking her mom about her childhood. "Just not ask about your childhood. Ask them about Cassy. Where your mom gave her birth, where's her first birthday happened that I'm sure you don't remember because you're aren't there." Aubrey just played it cool as she drew a mocking smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are you free tomorrow? My parents aren't home so.." Aubrey just look down to avoid Stacie's burning gaze.

"I can't.."

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Stacie trailed off as if she knows everything that's happening. "I know we both have trust issues but you can trust me in this. It's your choice to stop if I prove you are lying coz I'll never ask you to stop. I don't know what I feel but I'm sure this is something else."

"Well, I'm telling the truth. And I can't because I'm going in a two days vacation." Aubrey explains. Stacie just mouthed an 'o' for her previous aggression.

"Where?" Stacie asked curiously with a hint of disappointment on her voice.

"Japan." Aubrey casually said. No plan of telling why unless the other woman was interested.

"Oh. _Okay_." Stacie nodded nonchalantly. Trying to suppress her curiousity.

They stayed in silence. Stacie was about to get her phone on her back pocket when Aubrey finally spoke. "We can meet on Monday?"

Stacie finally look at her. She rolled her eyes to try suppress her subtle smile but it came out naturally on her lips. "Sure."

* * *

Ashley finally got to their apartment first thing in the morning but when she got there, she saw the bed scattered along with the clothes and she became nervous. She immediately searched Lee from the shattered glasses, probably came from the dishes.

Then there she was. She was sitting at the corner of their kitchen, legs tightly hugging like her life depends on it. Ashley carefully walks in the shattered glasses, avoiding to fall from any kind of harm. When she finally reached Lee's position, she looked at her in sympathy as she lean down in front of her. She saw Lee's left feet with dry blood that possibly came from glasses and she could hear from her position the audible sound of an exhausted sobbing.

Someone did this to her.

She gently held the top of Lee's head and patted it with full of compromising. The sob became louder as she continue the action, she finally kneel in front of her and pulled her arms to her. Gently hugging her.

"S-She's.. she's going to k-kill me. She's going t-to kill m-me.. p-please help m-me please.." Lee frantically cried out while trembling uncontrollably. Ashley can't do anything but to rub her back with her palm while hugging her, eyes watering from pitiful situation of the girl she wants to protect but failed to be protected.

"Lee, I'm here." She whispered on her ears but Lee just keeps on shivering on her arms. She gently ran her fingers from her hair down to her ears.

No hearing aid.

She looked around and saw the hearing aid broken.

Shit.

Ashley pulled back ans held her arm to do a braille code on it. "What the hell had happened?!" She exclaimed while tapping on her arm. She introduced herself and Lee's sobbing become louder in recognition. Palming her face to cover it with embarrassment.

Ashley told her, WAIT-ILL-CLEAN.

Ashley started to clean the room but no plan of staying. She's planning of bringing Lee on their HQ. Examine her and watch her. She's also planning on telling Beca about it.

Today.

She needs extra security for Lee after all that she saw right now especially that she's going to another country without her and the only place that she's sure about security was their HQ with complete surveillance cameras, identity coder and high security systems.

After cleaning four an hour, she told Lee, LETS-EAT and they did. Seeing an exhaustion and sleepless on Lee's face she told her, LETS-SLEEP but Lee just did nothing and say,

"You'll leave me." She mumbled with a sadness in her voice. A suppressed sob was there. Ashley immediately told her NO-WELL-LEAVE-LATER. "Really?" She replied, YES-NOW-SLEEP.

She guided Lee on her bed but before she sleep, Ashley asked her to take off her shirt and she'll change it.

After all Ashley's been through with her—choosing clothes for her, watching her not to fall in the shower room, taking her clothes on her, eating with her, talking to her in the middle of the night, sleeping in the same bed and waking up with her—she's still had this feeling of excitement and thrill whenever she's in a situation where an ordinary person doesn't want to it to her. After all, Lee was pretty curl woman, flawless and tanned skin. And she's always getting nervous of seeing her innocently naked in front of her.

Well, Ashley has never been kissed and never been touched like Jessica. They're both busy in life and no time on dating so they both decided to enjoy life with what they fond of doing like hanging out with the thieves and do dangerous things with them. Ashley decoding codes, solving problems, cooperating with the police but since the Genesis showed up in the picture, being a famous detective was nothing. They did so well from killing the students that they totally shutdown the reaper's ability. That she can't do anything about it.

Like, the only thing they can only do was doubt each other, doubt someone's intentional inability. Like they become disabled when it comes to Genesis presence.

She doesn't want to pin point someone because she has no precise evidence to point them even a suspicion, none.

Maybe a suspicion to... Jessica?

She still had no evidence but it's her or Genesis that can do all of these to Lee.

So if bringing Lee in the HQ was making her unsafe... there's no other people that can brought Lee to danger but only just one of them.

So, after Lee changed her clothes, Ashley made her sleep well in her grasp. She only wait 15 minutes and Lee was already snoring on her chest. She moved a little to pull back on her and sit up. She reached for her phone and dialed Beca's number.

It only took two rings and Beca was already only the line.

"What is it Ash? I'm sleeping the fuck up." Beca growls with a hoarse voice at the other line that made Ashley took her phone 5 inches away from her ear with a flinch on her face.

"We need to talk privately Beca. I need to tell you something important." Ashley spoke up with expectation.

"Like?!" Beca irritately asked.

"I think I'm holding something that we can use against Genesis. A person, Beca. And before you doubt, this is not a trap."

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell Em-

"Please don't tell anybody. We can't trust anybody right now. Go here-

"What? Why don't you just bring that here?!" Beca raised her voice in annoyance. Ashley sighed.

"Bec- Mistress." She sincerely said. "Please trust me on this. I could tell you that she's blind and deaf but she can help us. I'll send you the photo and address. Please come here."

* * *

Beca yawned as she walk at the stairs of the apartment Ashley was texted her. The apartment is kinda old and humid at the hallway. Airconditionless. Like it's just a motel. Beca cringed at some people who was looking at her at the hallway she just walked in.

Some were guys.

She's thankful she just wore a black t-shirt, jeans and boots. Her jacket on her arms.

She forcefully knocked at the door Ashley told her to catch the insider's attention immediately and there she was.. standing in front of unknown perky woman in just her laced bra, thong and a black robe draping on her arms sexily. Beca's eyes widen with a flushed face at the view, of course she turned her gaze away from the woman's chest and looked somewhere to try not to be more embarrassed.

Shit.

"Uhm.. I-I think I'm in a wrong apartment number." Beca bluntly said with hesitation to look at the other girl who has an annoy look at her.

"Really?" The other woman skeptically asked, seeing confidence on her was present.

"Yeah?" Beca sounds questioning but she's just hiding the threatening lump on her throat. "Is there a person named.. Ashley?"

"That's my name." The other girl nonchalantly claimed that made Beca raised her eyebrows. Eyes suddenly went down on her to have a fast check then up on her face again "What? What do you want?" Beca finally gulped.

Oh no.

"Uhm. No. I'm sorry but you're not the Ashley I'm looking for. Bye." Beca rushed out of the embarrassing scene and took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at Ashley's text and mumbled a hissed of "shit."

Room #396 and not #369.

She hissed.

"What the hell am I thinking out there?" She scolded herself and took the end of the hallway.

As Beca knocked again at the door where she expect Ashley was, she's getting irritated at the image of the mistaken woman she saw a while ago in her head. Her knocks was getting harder as the times goes by and suddenly the door opened and it showed up the girl she was expecting.

She looked at her furiously before giving Ashley a sharp nudge on her shoulder, not enough to make Ashley fall but enough to shock her.

Beca furiously sat on the sofa and glared at Ashley. "I was really embarrassed out there. What's fucking important you want to say that I need to go here?"

Ashley was about to say something when they both heard a girl inside the bathroom. "I'm done!"

"What the hell was that?" Beca asked in confusion. Ashley just bit her bottom lip apologetically then rushed inside the bathroom.

Ashley and Lee aren't took so long as they got out of the bathroom. Beca eyes widen as she looked at the pretty curly girl beside Ashley who she was guiding on the bed like the girl who have seen nothing.

"She's blind and deaf." Ashley declared.

"She's blind and deaf and you expected her to help us?"

"She's blind since birth but she could hear before she became deaf. And she knew something about Genesis."

"But how?"

Ashley showed a small piece of hearing aid. "This. We talked before it was broken. Someone came here and break everything inside this room along with this thing. That someone might Genesis because of being threatened to her memories with the Head of the Genesis."

"What's special with Tom?" Beca deapanned.

"Not Alpha but someone named Omega." Ashley said. "We need to protect this girl upon commotions, Beca." She paused. "And we can identify who's the intruder that came here to destroy everything by just her listening to the voices of people who came near us. Beca, I'm becoming desperate too to know who's that shit. Please allow me."

Beca looked at her. Searching for something in her eyes before she decided to speak. "What do you want?"

Ashley smile excitedly. "I want Lee to be with us in the HQ. To protect her. She's a bait, Beca. It'll be mine if something happens. I promise."

It was silence but Ashley's eyes is full of determination and expectation that Beca only just noticed since they had a conversation.

Maybe doing a favor from one of her intelligent reaper is not a big deal.

Right?

"You really want to protect her huh?" Beca challenged, a smirk on her face while looking at the sleeping woman. Ashley frowned for a second and nodded.

"Yes." Ashley answered.

 _"Then give her to me."_


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UNFORTUNATELY, THIS STORY IS ONLY NOW AVAILABLE TO WATTPAD SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED TO CONTINUE ON READING, GO TO MY SITE IN WATTPAD:

NAME: **J O C O S E**

USERNAME: @ **ICECREAMProduction**

I ALREADY UPDATED THIS STORY ON WATTPAD AND IF YOU'RE ALSO INTERESTED IN MY OTHER STORIES I HAVE FINISHED ONES.

THANKS GUYS.


End file.
